Born of Heart
by greeneyes84
Summary: From the depths of Tragedy comes a love that knew no bounds and a life that some thought wasn't worth saving. Alternative to Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Whaddya at! I'm back with another. This is an entirely different version of Twilight. It's still in the makes but I just had to put this first chapter up. Let me know what you think. Sadly SM owns the characters, again I'm just borrowing them but I do have a few of characters in here of my own creation, well kinda any who, enjoy.**

**Prelude**

"Bella you don't have to do this, you know you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want" Carmen pleaded with me.

She had been like a mother to me over the past two years and it was killing me to do this but I had to.

"I know, but Renee wants me to come back and I do miss her, somewhat" I said.

In all honesty I didn't want to go back to Phoenix, I loved it here in Alaska; yes it was cold but it had everything I needed, but after last week I decided to go back. My mother Renee was for lack of a better word a nut job, I swear that woman has ADHD among other things and I do love her but two years ago we got into a huge fight and until last week I hadn't spoken to her. Then out of the blue she called and said that she was sorry and wanted me to come home. That she had met a new man and that she wanted me to meet him. I reluctantly agreed and told her I'd be home in a week. I was still angry with her for abandoning me for the last two years or so, she never understood why I did what I did, don't get me wrong I never expected it to happen to me and honestly if it wasn't for my new family I wouldn't be here but I can't regret it.

"Bella please don't go we'll miss you, just tell Renee to shove it" I giggled at my sister Kate's outburst. She wasn't really my sister, but she was as close to one as I'll ever get now. I shook my head at her as I kept packing my suitcases.

"Guys come on, I'll miss you too but I have to go" I pleaded with them while my heart broke. I didn't want to go, not by a long shot but my mother begged me to come home saying how sorry she was for everything she said and did. I told her it was okay and that I would come back. I didn't trust her for a second and so I called my Dad in Forks and told him, he of course knew everything that had happened, well most of it and promised not to breathe a word to anyone around town. He told me to go back to Phoenix, but if I didn't like it I could always go there. I wouldn't mind going to Forks I knew it had the ideal specifications I would need but I wouldn't know who to entrust my most prized possession to, the light of my life, I figured my mother would help me there. Here I had plenty,

"**MOMMY!**" my two year old son yelled as he flew into the room and snuggled into my arms.

"**Hides in corner" Okay so whaddya think, is it worth continuing? I know it's a little different and maybe a bit cliché but fuck it that's what comes out. Again I'd love some reviews just don't be too mean. Alright well I'm not sure how often I'll update this, depends if anyone likes it.**

**Later**

**Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone back with another chapter. I would have posted sooner but registration for school and that kinda put a damper on it. So this chapter is a little long but it has to be to get the point across. Alright so keeping the broken record going I don't own this, except Tracey; she's all mine but yeah SM owns the rest sadly cause I would not mind owning Edward I'd shag the emo out of him. LOL! Enough shagging around, read on.**

**Flashback**

I was fifteen when the worst thing that ever happened to me turned into the best thing that could have happened.

I was living in Phoenix with my Mom and my best friend was Tracey Flannigan. She was everything I wasn't. She was loud and outgoing, and loved to be the center of attention. I was shy and would have rather blending into the crowd but when you're best friend is Tracey, that doesn't happen. She was also rich too, filthy actually but she never let it go to her head thanks to her grandparents who kept her grounded. Tracey's parents had died in a car crash when she was only a year old and her grandparents came all the way from Ireland where Mr. Flannigan was part of the Irish government to raise her. Mr. Flannigan was an advisor to the prime minister and always loved politics and blamed it on his aunt, who was Catherine McGuiness and was a Justice of the Supreme Court in Ireland. In fact the entire family had been involved in politics since the 16th century. They were wonderful people and I loved them like they were my own grandparents and they treated me as if I was their granddaughter. So I often got the same things Tracey did, they knew I hated it when they bought me things but Mrs. Flannigan or Nana as she liked to be called always told me

"Oh come now Lassie, a pretty little wee one like yerself deserves the best things in life and besides I live to spoil you and me granddaughter now and then so away with ya".

I'd always pout and say that I appreciate it but I wasn't her granddaughter so I didn't deserve it. She'd give me a light tap on my backside and say

"Isabella, yer as much me own grandchild as Tracey is, family doesn't have to be by blood, it's what's in ere that counts" she always pointed to her heart whenever she said that,

"And you my wee one are in here and I love you with all me heart" she would always hug me tightly and send me on my way laughing. I loved her so much and Mr. Flannigan was your typical Irish man. He was tall with grey hair that still had hints of red throughout and he looked very stern or grumpy but he was far from it. He was gentle, funny, and he told any boys that followed us home that he would shove a boot up their arse if they so as much as came close to us. He was extremely protective of the two of us.

They weren't a big fan of my Mom either, she was more the child who I took care of, the only time I can remember being a kid was when I was with Tracey. Renee had a tendency to drink a lot and she wasn't satisfied unless she had some young guy on her arm. She was the classic Cougar. It was never pretty, she would dress like a hooker, drink way too much which usually involved me having to pick her up off the floor and there was more than once that said "Man of her dreams" turned out to be an asshole who hit her or wasn't what she was looking for which was young, dumb and rich. She didn't like Tracey's grandparents either for they had threatened on more than one occasion to go to the courts to get custody of me when she wouldn't let me go over there. She only did that because she didn't like the attention they gave me. She always thought they gave me money and she wanted it.

The year that I turned 15 Tracey surprised me with a trip to Alaska with her and her Grandparents for my birthday squealing

"Happy Birthday Izzy" she was the only one who could call me that,

"Now I know how you feel about people giving you gifts especially ones like this but Nana and Pop won't take no for an answer, in fact Pop said he'd redden yer arse if you so much as even thinks of saying no"

She wagged her finger at me and had imitated his Irish brogue perfectly and I laughed and told her that I couldn't wait and thank you. We were spending Christmas in Alaska, Renee wasn't too happy about it but she forgot about it when her "Friend" invited her to New York for the holidays, friend being some guy she met in a bar.

Nana and Pop had rented a cabin in the Denali National Park and I would get two weeks of ice skating, fishing, and skiing, all of which I sucked at but I was just too excited to even think of it. Two weeks without Renee and her "friends" running around doing God knows what, two weeks without having to pick her up off the floor or having to take care of her when some asshole broke her heart. The next two weeks were gonna be bliss.

The trip was surreal, the snow had the earth blanketed in white and it looked like something out of a fairy-tale. The cabin was huge with four bedrooms; one for her grandparents, one for just keeping our supplies in and one for me and one for Tracey but we refused to sleep in separate rooms. We'd only be sneaking back and forth anyways; I mean what kind of grown up would think a teenage girl who is staying with her best friend for two weeks is going to go to just go to sleep on her own every night when her bestie is just next door. Yeah, not gonna happen. Now I mean there were a few nights that the fresh air knocked us both out by nine that night but most nights were spent whispering and giggling about people in our class. The cabin also had a huge living room with a flat screen TV and a cozy little kitchen where we ate breakfast in the mornings, Nana made these awesome pancakes with bacon and eggs, YUM! I'm sure I gained ten pounds while I was there. She just kept telling us that we needed the extra fat to burn off and keep us warm up here in the cold, she was right too, it was freezing here but I loved it. I fell on my butt more than once while skiing and Pop taught me to skate. I loved hanging on to his coat while he pulled me around the rink that had been made on a pond. I loved the feeling of the snow as it fell on my face and the wind in my hair. On Christmas morning there were so many gifts that I didn't know where they were going to fit, they had given me and Tracey matching snow suits, laptops and IPods. I cried happy tears and thanked them for their generosity. Renee was too busy spending her money on booze instead of seeing to my needs or pay the bills. I had to go to Tracey on more than one occasion to have a hot shower because Renee forgot to pay the bill and I couldn't really go to my father, and he couldn't do anything because he was all the way in Forks and I didn't have a bank account that my mother didn't know about so he couldn't give me money or else she would know and force me to give it to her. She had custody and without proof of wrong doing there wasn't anything anyone could do. Not that she had done anything wrong really; okay maybe some things, but nothing illegal, she just really sucked at being a mom.

Three days before we were supposed to leave is when my world changed. We were packing things up to send back, the fire was roaring and Tracey and I were roasting marshmallows. I was so peaceful and I didn't want to go back. Suddenly the door blew open and three strangers walked in. Pop jumped up while Nana hauled two of us close to her.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

The three strangers were in fact two men; one with blonde hair in a ponytail and the other who had more of an olive skinned complexion with dreadlocks and one woman with wild red hair. She looked like a snake and I was scared to death especially by their black eyes. The wind was whipping everything around and my hair was getting in my eyes. I saw all three take in a breath and their heads turned to me, making my skin crawl.

"My my, what do we have here?" said the blonde one.

"Looks like a buffet to me darling", purred the demon woman.

The blonde one started to stalk towards us but Nana held us closer and started to pray as Tracey cried and Pop was screaming profanities. The one with the dreadlocks grabbed Pop and slung him into a wall with a deafening crash. Nana screamed and with a movement so quick that I didn't see it, the red haired woman had grabbed Nana and Tracey and was holding them down with an inhuman strength. Now I was left standing before the one with the ponytail. He lifted my hair and I cried.

"Shhh" he said

"No need to cry, I won't hurt you"

I breathed a sigh of relief until he threw his head back and laughed like a maniac.

"Ha Ha! No my dear what I have planned for you is much worse. You all smell so good and we're all so thirsty, but you are just too tempting to only have as a meal" he sounded like a demon and I was scared out of my wits.

"Get the hell away from my granddaughter you bastard" screamed Pop.

The dark haired one punched him and immediately I could smell the blood and then things got really bad, it was like a scene from my worst nightmare. The dark one snarled and tore into my grandfather's neck and the red haired one did the same to Tracey, Nana started to run for me but the blonde one caught her very quickly and Nana met the same fate as Pop and Tracy. I stood there frozen in fright for a second before my brain screamed at me to get the hell out of there and then I started to run for the door and into the forest. I don't remember how long I ran or how far or where but the next thing I knew was that I had been knocked down on my back and the blonde one was hovering over me. I knew what he had planned and I didn't want to go like this. I begged him to let me go, he shook his head. I asked him to just kill me but he told me he would eventually but he wanted to have his fun first. I felt his icy hands up my shirt while I cried, he tore my pants from me and that's when I blacked out.

I woke up briefly to the face of an angel with golden eyes. It was a man and for a moment I was scared that it was another one of them. My head hurt and I was having some terrible cramps in my stomach.

"Don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you, I'm bringing you to someone who can help okay, I'm so sorry and I promise I'll find the bastard and he will pay for what he did" said the angel.

I nodded not quite understanding it and passed out again. The next time I woke up I was in a huge bed where a fire place was lit. I was dressed in a cotton night gown and for a second I thought it was all a dream and that I was back in the cabin until the door opened and a woman with hair the color of dark caramel and a slightly olive skin tone approached me. She had kind eyes and they were golden color reminding me of my angel in the woods and I wondered if she was an angel herself. She had a sad expression on her face and I didn't know why, angels shouldn't be sad. The woman introduced herself as Carmen, the door opened again and a tall man with dark hair and golden eyes came in and stood next to the woman, after him followed three beautiful beyond belief women; one with medium length light brown curly hair, the other with long silvery blonde hair and the last one to come in had strawberry blonde hair and they all had the same golden brown coloured eyes; how odd, but after what I had just seen there was nothing that seemed odd to me anymore. The one with strawberry blonde hair just sneered at me and I was scared stiff.

"**TAYNA THAT'S ENOUGH!**" yelled the woman who said her name was Carmen.

The strawberry blonde that I assumed was Tanya just huffed and walked out.

"My apologies dear I'm afraid she doesn't have any manners" said the man who introduced himself as Elezar.

"Manners, please T is just a royal bitch that's all" said the one with curly hair.

"Hi, I'm Kate, what's your name?"

"Bella" I squeaked

"Well you met Tanya, Elezar, Carmen and over there is my sister Irina"

she sure was a chirpy one and she kind of reminded me of Tracey" I got very upset with the thought of my best friend and adopted grandparents. I asked about them and Carmen wrapped me in her arms like a mom would and told me they would tell me everything soon but first she told me that they had some questions to ask me first. She told me that I had been found on their doorstep a week ago and that they didn't know how I got there or what happened but I had been in a coma like state for the past week. She told me that they had been able to hook me up to an IV so I could survive and asked what I remembered. **A WEEK!** I had been unconscious for a week. I couldn't believe it and although things were fuzzy I did remember most of it so I told them about the cabin and running away and one of them catching me and touching me and then here. I left out the angel in the woods part. I sounded crazy enough talking about people with red eyes that moved too quickly to be human and were ripping other peoples' throats out without mentioning an angel. She looked at me with such sadness and told me that the people I had been staying with were dead. I cried so hard and this time Carmen, Kate and Irina held me "Shhh little one, it's going to be okay but I'm afraid I have some more bad news" Carmen told me.

"Like what?" I sniffled.

"Bella my dear, I'm afraid you were umm how should I put this, violated and now it seems that you are pregnant, I'm sorry dear I wish it was better news but I'm afraid that's not even the worst of it".

I just sat there in shock; I was raped by the bastard and now I was pregnant with his child. Hold on a second, it only happened a week ago, how did they know that so soon, I mean I don't know much about sex, hell I hadn't even had my first kiss yet and yes I was only 15 but I did know that you had to be at least a few months along or weeks at the very least before you showed any signs so it didn't seem very likely that I would show signs after only one week. Again I was in shock so maybe my brain wasn't functioning right but nothing could have prepared me for what they told me next. Apparently the man who attacked me was a vampire as were the other two from the cabin. I laughed at this but stopped when I saw everyone's expressions, they were serious. Okay so maybe I'm not the only crazy one and I vowed that I wouldn't call the mental institution about them, it had to be the isolation up here causing their brains to turn to mush, yeah that was it, and all this cold and stuff were making everyone delirious.

"Bella my dear, the world humans live in isn't all cut and dry. Mortals today don't believe in anything anymore, but in reality the world of the supernatural does exist and those that attacked you were of that world, vampires sweetheart, we should know for we are vampires ourselves. Carmen had interrupted my musings and my body reacted on impulse; I jumped out of bed at that news and was determined to get away; why me? Did they help me just to feed on me later? I ran towards the door but was met by the one named Irina.

"It's okay we won't hurt you" she pleaded

"Bella my family and a few others like us we value human life, we only drink from animals. You have nothing to fear here, I promise no harm will come to you".

I sat down on a nearby chair and cried, I cried for the loss of my best friend, my grandparents and my innocence. Carmen came and held me; she explained that vampires had heightened senses and that's how they could tell I was pregnant, she said that they would help me any way they could. They didn't think that I'd be able to have the child aborted as the pregnancy seemed to be progressing quickly. She was right about that, I had chanced a look down and noticed a slight bump. She did tell me that she knew lots of female vampires who would gladly have the baby or whatever it might be.

"That's just great" I thought, "Here I am pregnant for a vampire rapist and I don't even know what the hell it is".

I thanked them all again for their help and I asked to be left alone to think. By dawn I had made a decision, I couldn't get rid of it nor did I want to give the baby up, something kept telling me not to, what I don't know, and I knew no one would understand it but I just couldn't do it and when I told the rest of them they were reluctant and apprehensive about it but they did agree to help, well except for Tanya, she kept her distance and was always mumbling under her breath. I phoned my Dad and although he was angry beyond belief, no more like murderous would be the better term and trying to calm him was no easy task but he understood the instant love one can have for a new baby and asked if I wanted him to come up there and I told him no, that I was a bit out of the way but I would keep in touch and send him pictures. I also phoned Renee to tell her what happened, but I made sure to leave out the whole vampire thing. I wasn't sure what to expect exactly, I was hoping that her maternal instincts would kick in this time, my hope was in vain. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that her daughter had been raped or the people who she loved most in this world were dead; all Renee seemed to scream about was the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. She kept saying things like

"How could you let this happen, always knew you were a slut, how dare you get yourself pregnant, we'll just get rid of it"

the last remark was the last straw. I screamed at her that I was not under any circumstances getting rid of my baby. We screamed at each other over the phone for a good 30 minutes before Kate stepped in, took the phone from me and told my mother off. She didn't understand, I don't know why I thought she would be there for me, I should have known better, but at least I had this family to help me at until the baby was born.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of emotions. There were bouts of morning sickness'; not fun, renovations, baby gifts, which involved shopping; not fun at all when it was for me but I did enjoy picking out baby clothes and furnishings and of course there were the cravings; lots and lots of cravings. I still ate all the same things just a lot more meat and I might have craved blood, ok so I craved blood like it was chocolate and Kate and Irina were more than happy to treat me to every different animal that existed in the Alaskan wilderness. What! The baby was half vampire. Elezar somehow stole an ultrasound machine, I didn't ask and they didn't offer any information but it made sense because there was no way I'd be able to go to a doctor with this, try explaining to a doctor that you were raped by a supernatural creature, was pregnant with his child and it only happed about a month ago. Yeah how was I going to explain that? The machine was brought in and after some playing around we managed to see the baby, he or she looked normal enough, at least as normal as one can look on an ultrasound. We weren't able to tell what the sex of the baby was but it appeared to look human, only time would tell


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone back with Chapter 3. Personally I'm not happy with this chapter but after re-reading it about 15 fucking times and making changes here and there I couldn't get it where I want so shag it here it is. I do appreciate all of you that have this on alert, thanks a bunch.**

**I hate sounding like a broken record but I've been told to put this disclaimer up so again SM owns the characters except Tracy and her grandparents, they're all mine. This is a little OCC and slight fluff. Okay shuttin up now. Have at it.**

**My Angel**

As the weeks went on I couldn't help thinking about the man who saved me and brought me to the Denalis'. I was naming him angel cause in my semi-conscious state he looked like one.

It was late one evening and the family had been hunting and left me alone, they all carried emergency cell phones now in case I was here alone and I went into labour or god forbid, the man who attacked me came back. I was in my room watching TV when I felt a draft and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I shivered in pleasure "What the hell!"

I thought and looked towards the window and standing there was my angel. He was tall, at least a foot taller than me and my breath hitched when I saw him, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen; with his strong jaw line, full and perfect lips, a body that most men work their whole lives for and this crazy bronze colored hair that was stuck off in all directions. He was painstakingly beautiful and I felt drawn to him in ways I didn't understand, my face flamed with my lusty thoughts, stupid hormones, I have never felt this way about the opposite sex; sure I had crushed but they didn't make me feel like this, it was almost as if my entire body was aware of him and that there was a magnet inside me wanting to latch on to him and never let go.

He came tentatively towards me and sat down next to me. He told me that he came to check on me and that he was sorry but he wasn't able to find the man who attacked me. I looked into his golden eyes and it confirmed my suspicions, he too was a vampire but he only hunted animals just like my new friends did which made me feel even more comfortable with him. I had to admit that even though I had been living with this family of vampires for a couple of weeks now, I still was nervous, perhaps even a little scared of them, especially Tanya, but as I stood there watching the man who saved me; my hero, my angel I couldn't find anything to be nervous about. I watched as he moved closer to me and just looked at me, causing me to blush under his stare. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then he told me he had been passing through that night and he heard someone whimpering and came across the vampire who attacked me. He explained that he could read minds and he saw what that vampire intended to do to me, he then apologized for he was too late, and the damage was done. He said the vampire was just about to bite me when he interrupted him and the vampire took off into the woods. He said he would have gone after him but my condition was more important and he had to get me help first. He knew there was a cabin close by so he ran with me to get help.

"I'm so sorry" he said and then he laid his hand on my stomach which had gotten bigger, the child within me kicked out causing my protector to recoil back to the wall. I slowly walked to him and said

"It's alright, the baby just kicked is all, they're getting stronger, it's fine"

"Does it hurt you?" he asked and I told him that no, it feels like bubbles in my stomach, according to my books it could get painful but I loved the feeling. I placed his hands back on my stomach and the baby pushed out again almost reaching out for him and he just smiled at me.

"So can I assume that you know what I am" he asked and I nodded.

"Are you scared?"

I shook my head and told him that what after I had been through I definitely wasn't scared of the one who saved me. He told me he could read minds and that scared me, those lusty thoughts I had earlier it was no wonder he hadn't run screaming. He saw the look of horror on my face and chuckled saying

"After what happened to you and finding out that I'm a vampire doesn't scare you but finding out that I can read minds terrifies you. Well you have nothing to worry about there. It's so odd, you are the first one I have ever come across who'd mind I couldn't read".

He seemed so frustrated and the fear I had turned smug and relieved because the things I was thinking should be illegal. Stupid Hormones!

We forged a friendship that night out of what I'm not sure. I don't know if it was because he felt responsible for what happened or if it was the fact that he saved me but it was there and he stayed with me until morning before the Denali's came back. Just before he left I asked him what his name was

"Edward" he said.

I told him my name was Bella and he stroked my cheek and my eyes closed in pleasure and when I opened them he was gone and I sighed heavily suddenly very tired and went to bed.

He came back several times over the coming weeks and it was always when the Denalis were out of town or hunting for the night. I don't think he ever went far and soon the friendship turned into something more. I'm not sure when it happened but I remember when we both couldn't stand it any longer.

We were watching a movie and looked down to find him rubbing my beach ball as I liked to call it; seriously I was big as a house. I don't even think he was aware of what he was doing. I looked up into his beautiful golden brown eyes and something in the air changed making both of us gasp; it was like the air was charged with an electric current and I could almost seeing it shimmer around us.

I tore my eyes away from his hand that was still caressing my child and looked at him he must have sensed me staring for her looked back at me and I saw the same look reflected back at me through his eyes. I knew everything I had been feeling these last few weeks. It all became so clear what I was feeling. I was head over heels in love with him. He cupped my face in his palm and then ever so gently he brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss, almost as if we testing the waters, it was chaste and way to short but it still left me breathless. He took his lips from mine and leaned his forehead against me while we both tried to control out breathing. Then he said the most beautiful words that I ever heard,

"I love you Bella"

I cried and told him I loved him too. I became his mate; his words, not mine, I preferred the term girlfriend which seemed a little silly when you're talking about your soul mate, your other half ; nevertheless, we didn't want to tell anyone. Edward was part of a vampire family himself as well but they didn't know about me. When I asked why he just said that he there were no secrets in his family and he just wanted to enjoy this one but he would introduce us soon when the baby was older but for now he just wanted it kept between us. I agreed but sometimes I think Tanya knew or guessed that someone had been here with me for she always got more hostile whenever she came back resulting in things getting broke and Kate and Irina staying with me till she calmed down. I don't think she would ever hurt me but she freaked me out sometimes so I always avoided her as much as possible.

The night my baby was born was rough; I awoke in the middle of the night to a raging blizzard and the power had gone out. I had massive cramps in my stomach and my back was killing me. I was also wet, very wet; it felt like I had peed in my pants. I chanced a look under my covers and noticed that my nightgown was wet and so were the bed sheets, I had read enough baby books to know that my water had just broke and I screamed as the first contraction hit me and I tried very hard not to scream for Edward, I knew it wasn't to be and the reasons behind it but I wanted nothing more than for him to be here, to help me through this. I screamed again as another contraction hit me, no denying it now; I was definitely in labour. The door flew opened and all of the Denali's piled in. Carmen took one look at me and the bed and yelled

"Oh my god the baby is coming"

she then starting barking orders and the family minus Tanya ran around preparing me for delivery. Carmen had some medical training some few hundred years ago and decided she would deliver the baby, she shooed everyone to the corner but Kate said she wasn't leaving and took my hand and Irina took the other while Elezar went to go get blankets and water. They started hunting almost every night in preparation for this; they said the last thing they wanted was a thirsty vampire around while the baby was being born and that we should all be prepared for the sight and smell of blood. Carmen ripped the lower half of my dress off and told me the baby's head was already on the way out. She told me to push hard and push I did with a few colourful words with it. I was scared out of my wits when I heard a gurgle and then the smallest cry which soon turned into a wail as Carmen held up my baby.

"Congrats my dear, you have a beautiful baby boy".

I cried as I held my precious baby and as I looked at him I knew I had made the right choice.

As the days went on I found that I had taken to motherhood quite easily, my son slept through the night and although he wasn't too eager to eat human food and preferred the blood that Irina always had in supply (which I was convinced she stole or seduced some poor sap at the local blood bank for it) he did seem to enjoy fruit, especially strawberries. He had a lighter hair color, it was lighter than my plain brown colour but thank god it wasn't blonde, in fact it was almost the color of Edward's and he had the greenest eyes you've ever seen, they were like an emerald green with hints of brown and gold and he had this cherub face and the cutest dimples, sometimes I felt like crying over how gorgeous he was, how someone like me could have created something so special, as much as I wished things could have been different, I still wouldn't give him up. Being pregnant with a half vampire child had certain after effects. I found my hearing and sight to be better. Not as good as a vampire's but definitely not normal either. I still had to sleep though and Elezar and Carmen joked that I was the luckiest mother in the world to have a new born who slept through the night. It was pretty funny and he was also the most spoiled baby on the planet, first there were the Denali's presents, I'm sure Kate and Irina broke into a bank to be able to afford half of what they bought even though they assured me that living all these centuries had afforded them more money than they could spend in one lifetime.

Then there was Edward's presents, every time he came he had a new gift for my son who I had named Edward Junior EJ for short, in gratitude for saving me. Edward finally met my son a week after he was born; again the Denalis were out hunting. He came in through my window and kissed me sweetly but it was enough to make my head swim. I walked him over to the crib that Carmen had bought and introduced him to my son. I watched in awe as Edward picked him up and cradled him to his chest. He was a natural at it, almost seemed like it was meant to be. When I told him that I had named EJ after him he looked at me, surprise was written all over his face.

"Bella my love, you didn't have to that but I can't tell you how much it means to me "

He whispered trying very carefully not to wake the baby in his arms and gave me a very passionate kiss. Unfortunately our kisses never went too far, he wanted to wait till we were together for a while and closer; he just told me that when the time was right we would know. I always felt bad for his generosity because EJ wasn't his and he always hugged me close and said that though he didn't have a hand in creating him, EJ was his son and he loved him. EJ's first word well actually it was a sentence and it was

"Up Daddy, I want to get up"

I bawled my eyes out and Edward just sobbed into our son's hair. Edward and I loved hearing it when he called Edward Dad and I think EJ knew it too for he said it every chance he got. I had friends and a family, after a few moments of hell I had come out with the prospect of a brighter future.

**How was that one? I'm dying to know what you think so press that little button.**

**Thanks for reading, not sure when I'll update again so just let me know if I should.**

**Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone whaddya at? I'm back, "**_**Hears crickets**_**" Ah shag it. So I love the fact that there are a lot of readers out there who have this on alert but no one is reviewing. Kinda sad but I'm going to update anyways. Maybe eventually I'll get some reviews. I'm still new to this and I really don't know how long these things take. Da well! **

**K well I'm not gonna give a disclaimer here, y'all know the script, I don't own this SM does, blah, blah bullshit. So enjoy.**

**Big Mistake**

I was torn from daydream of Edward by EJ hauling my sleeve, we were on a plane heading to Arizona, I was just happy EJ's skin didn't sparkle like the others in the sunlight, there was a slight shine if you really looked, but if someone asked I was just going to tell them that he had gotten into my makeup. EJ was only two but he had the appearance of a four year old and I came up with the lie that if anyone ever asked me how old he was I would say four but in the event that they knew his age and said he looked too old to be two years old I was going to tell them he had that genetic disorder that caused people to age quickly.

"Mommy will Daddy be there?"

How could I tell him that no he wouldn't be and that it might be a long time till we saw him again. He had only left the week before Renee called and he told me he would be gone a little longer this time for his family needed help. He didn't know where we were or how to get a hold of us and I had no idea what his last name was and it broke my heart to leave him with no way of knowing since we had agreed to keep it a secret. Hopefully I'd be able to find him soon; right now I just had to adjust to living in Arizona again and my mother. I kept telling myself that this was good for us; I just hoped it wasn't a mistake.

**I had made a huge mistake moving back here, the biggest mistake ever.** The first week was great, Renee was happy to have me back and she seemed to take being a grandmother very serious; even bought him a truck, he doesn't like trucks unless he can ride in it which Elezar had bought for him but it was too big to bring so we left it there so he would have it when we went to visit which according to Carmen was whenever I wanted, all I had to do was call them and the reservations would be made. I wanted to go back desperately, preferably the moment I left, but I decided to try to work things out with my mom but it became blatantly obvious after that first week that she hadn't changed at all; in fact she had gotten worse. She refused to watch EJ while I went to the school so I couldn't go, thank god Irina and Kate made arrangements so I could do the last two years online. I still had 2 years left but I never missed anything. Renee expected me to do all the housework and when she found out what Tracey's grandparents had left me, she expected me to hand it all over to her and just become her little maid. I was shocked, apparently before we went to Alaska, Nana and Pop had left their entire estate to Tracey in the event that something happened to them but if something happened to her, the entire thing was left to me, so I was the world's youngest millionaire, ok maybe not but I was rich and I didn't spend any of it, I wasn't the type, I had EJ and hopefully Edward soon and that was enough. I told Renee that the money was being put away for EJ; she didn't like it, and she just muttered things under her breath and I would always catch her rolling her eyes at him or she would sigh in frustration whenever he tried to get her attention. He had tried to call her Nana but she wouldn't allow it. He didn't have a Nana; he called Carmen and Elezar his aunt and uncle. Again I tried to suck it up and make it work, I needed some stability in my life and I was enough of a burden to the Denalis without having a two year old running around. The third week I was there she started drinking again and falling all over the place, "just like old times" I thought, I'd pick her up and bring her to bed where she proceeded to call me a slut and a whore, it hurt but I blamed the alcohol, then there was the boyfriend who spent more time looking at me then Renee, he always made me feel naked and again I grinned and bared it and just kept telling myself that this was for my son, but it was the day that Renee hit EJ that was the final straw and had me on the first plane to Forks.

I was downstairs doing laundry when I heard my mother screaming,

"What now?" I thought and I ran upstairs to find Renee yelling at my son and swaying on her feet, she was clearly drunk or on some sort of substance. I looked down to see that he had knocked down some blocks and she was calling him a little bastard for making a mess, it was like eight blocks, I saw him bow his little head and whisper

"Sorry Grandma"

"I'm not your grandma, you little bastard, don't you ever call me that again" she spat and then she slapped him.

I saw red and ran and grabbed up EJ and pushed my mother to the floor and asked her what the fuck she was doing, she looked at me with tears in her eyes, it was all a lie, I knew it was all an act. She only wanted me to come back so she could have a house maid and she found out about my inheritance. She apologized with her crocodile tears flowing down her face and said that her and her boyfriend had a fight and she was just angry.

"And that gives you a right to hit my son, your grandson" I yelled as my hands shielded EJ's ears.

"Bella please, he's not my grandson"

Her mask had fallen and she just sneered at me and looked at my son in disgust

"Nor we'll he ever be my grandson, you know how he was conceived, it was wrong and I can't believe you kept it. If you had just listened to me and got rid of it then"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because I slapped her hard, so hard my hand stung and then I took EJ and ran upstairs. I called Charlie and he told me to come home, so I packed up and hopped on the next available flight to Seattle to live in Forks. At least I was a bit closer to Alaska now.

**How was that? I know I've made Renee a bitch but its necessary-, I'm so sorry to anyone who is reading this and likes Renee. It just seemed to fit. Okay so before anyone asks I have no idea how that disease that makes people look older than they are works I do know it's a bit more drastic than I portrayed but for story sake this is what I came up with so just bear with me. If I offend anyone at all with any of this then please let me know. Like I said I'm still new at this and still learning the ropes. Feedback would be awesome. So please hit that button and let me know.**

**On another note I do have another story in the works, not sure where I'm going with it but it is in the works. So stay tuned. Alright shuttin up for now. Not sure when I'll update again. Soon hopefully. **

**Melissa**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, How ya gettin on? I'm back with another chapter. I had one reviewer say they missed my long chapters, ****Kaorilamb**** this is for you and I hope it exceeds your expectations. Just warning ya that you might want to have some tissues handy; you'll see why or maybe it was just me that is the most likely scenario. Anyways I'll shut my yap now. Have fun.**

**Chapter 5-New Beginnings**

I couldn't help but feel lighter as the plane descended into the Seattle airport that Thursday afternoon; things would be better for us here, but again I felt bad because Edward didn't know where we were but at least if he went looking for us we'd be somewhere less sunny and it would be easier for him to move around and there was an abundance of wilderness for EJ to play in and when he got older he could hunt for himself. I'm sure Edward would have preferred if I got our son out of that situation and had he known what Renee was like he wouldn't have let us go to begin with. I wanted Edward to find us so he could teach EJ to hunt like he said he would, now he just drank the blood that Irina secured for him before we left and I had sent it ahead of us to Charlie's. I planned on buying a mini fridge when I got there to store it so I would always have it on hand. EJ didn't need it too often but he did need to drink blood at least every couple of days but he could get by on rare meat if he had to but I learned that after a week he would start to get sick so I had already mapped out where the butcher shop was located and planned to get him some fresh blood when the supply that I had was running low. I had some interesting excuses already made up that Kate would be so proud of, she always said I was a terrible liar but I had gotten better over time and I knew I'd be able to get some blood off the butcher.

We got off the plane and my father; Chief of Police Charlie Swan was waiting there for us. I felt the tears start to fall so I picked up EJ and ran towards him where he immediately wrapped his arms around us.

"Oh Bells I'm so sorry, I swear Renee wasn't like that when we were married, she changed after she left me, she's a good person deep down I know she is" he said

"Dad she hit EJ, she hit my son, all because he knocked over some blocks and called her grandma, Dad he's two, he didn't do anything wrong" I said through my sniffles. "She hit him?" my father said angrily while I nodded, and I swear that I heard him say "That unholy Bitch" under his breath.

Dad let me go and took my son from my arms into his and said

"So this is EJ huh, this is my grandson?" he asked and I nodded while my father looked at my son happily,

"EJ I'm Charlie Swan" he said introducing himself

I had forgotten that dad hadn't met him yet.

"He looks nothing like you Bells but he's awfully cute, cuter than you were kid, sorry" he said not meaning it and I laughed, happier than I had felt in a few weeks. To be perfectly honest EJ looked nothing like me in fact he looked a lot like Edward, how I don't know but he had these big beautiful eyes that Edward said were his human eye color and EJ's hair wasn't quite the copper color of Edward's but just a little darker, definitely lighter than my plain old brown. My son might not have been Edward's biologically but the similarities were there. Edward could definitely pass as EJ's father.

EJ always called Carmen and Elezar his aunt and uncle and I know he was only too happy to be able to call Renee grandma but she fucked that up; heartless woman so I cried my eyes out when EJ asked if he could call my father grandpa and Charlie said no he most certainly couldn't, that he preferred EJ call him Pop instead. EJ squealed in delight as we made our way to baggage claims.

"Mommy I have a Pop" he yelled and I chuckled at him loving that he had a smile on his face, I hadn't seen him smile in almost a month and I had missed it, he had adopted Edward's smirk that sent my heart all aflutter but when EJ did it my heart melted. I loved him so much and I knew we'd be happy here, I could feel it.

We were on our way back to Forks and EJ was sleeping peacefully in the back seat of Dad's cruiser and I had snapped some pictures thinking that they would be really funny to look at later with some captioning that said "Mommy's little criminal" yup I had turned into a total sap and I could have cared less. Charlie had gotten a car seat for him to ride back in and told me he bought me something.

"Dad" I sighed "I told you that you don't have to buy me anything, I'm just happy to be here"

"Yeah Hun I know but you do need something to get around here I mean you don't want to be stuck in the house all the time do ya?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Well don't fight me on it, it's just a car if you don't like it I'll take you to pick something out" he told me.

"Ok fine" I huffed "What kind of car is it?"

"Well I was going to get you this truck that my old friend Billy had for sale and I knew you would like it but honestly it didn't look safe enough for my grandson so I might have bought a car off the Cullens.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Oh well Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital and they have five kids who go to your school and when I was at the furniture store the other day Dr. Cullen's wife Esme was there and we got to talking. She told me that they had a car for sale if I wanted it and that she'd be more than happy to watch EJ while you went to school which by the way starts for you on Monday" he told me "She said that if you want you can meet her at their house around 2:30 tomorrow afternoon. The kids will be home from school shortly after so you will be able to meet all of them. That will give you and EJ the weekend to get to know them".

"Umm thanks Dad" I said still a bit shocked that he would do this. He knew I could afford my own car but I was somewhat happy that he bought it; I would just have to keep telling myself that it was for EJ. I asked Charlie if he could phone Mrs. Cullen and tell her that I would be there tomorrow. He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence.

When we got back to Forks I left EJ in the car while Dad and I brought everything into the house which was exactly the same as I remembered it from when I use to come here as a kid. There were only two bedrooms but Dad told me that he had gotten EJ a cot to use till he got bigger than we might have to do some renovations so he could have his own room. I hugged him for that, he was so considerate and always had been. When I didn't want to come here anymore Charlie would take his vacation and come see me, he always put me first and I remembered he loved Tracey and her Grandparents as well and he had thanked them for taking care of me when he couldn't be there. Charlie took the last of the things we brought with us inside while I woke up my son, I was afraid if he slept much longer he wouldn't sleep tonight but truth be told if he was tired he could sleep 17 hours if he wanted but I didn't let him sleep that long, usually once I got up; he was up and right now he had been asleep for at least three hours, but after the last three weeks and the excitement from today, I'm sure he wouldn't have any problem sleeping tonight. I was just about to wake him when he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me smiling

"Well hello sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?" I cooed

"Are we there yet Mommy?" he asked still half asleep and I told him that we were and that he had to get up, he jumped out of the car excitedly and ran inside, I was hoping he would of been a bit more clumsy like me but that stupid vampire mojo took care of that, if I had run like he did I would have fallen flat on my face, ending in a trip to the emergency room for sure. While I unpacked our clothes Charlie said he was going to order a pizza and asked me what EJ liked, I told him that EJ was a carnivore like his grandfather and as long as it had meat and cheese it was fine. Like I said, EJ didn't enjoy human food but he did like fruit and he loved strawberries. If there was one human food he absolutely loved besides strawberries it was pizza. It was Edward's fault. Last year Edward had introduced him to pizza when we had him out shopping one day, afterwards he asked for pizza morning, noon and night for two months straight and I growled at Edward for it to which he laughed at me and told me I was a kitten trying to be a lioness. I would pout and walk away from him pretending to be mad at him. Then he would usually wrap me in his arms, tell me his was sorry and that he loved me and to blame the 17 year old in him although from what he told me he was actually 107 when we met so when he called me a kitten I called him and old man.

The next day Charlie left to go to the station and I cleaned up while EJ watched cartoons, Charlie was worried about leaving us alone but I assured him we would be fine and now I was killing time until I could go meet Mrs. Cullen. Before he left Charlie showed me the car and I was shocked to find that it was a Volvo, it was black and very shiny and beautiful. When I asked how much he paid for it, Charlie just shrugged and said it wasn't too much then he squeezed me goodbye. I wrung my fist at him as he drove away knowing enough that Volvos don't come cheap even if they are second hand. I huffed and went back inside trying to come up with things to do to ease my worry about meeting this woman. I hope she was nice and understood that EJ was different, I managed to find one woman in Phoenix who looked after him once, she was Renee's next door neighbour and Renee had called me to come get her at some hotel. I didn't know the woman well and my son was asleep so I asked her if she could just be there in case he woke up. She said she would and when I got to the hotel Renee was there outside waiting, half naked and still drunk. I got her into the car with the help of some guy who I assume she was sleeping with and brought her home. When I got in through the door the woman I left my son with had him in her arms and was rocking him to sleep, she looked up when she saw us and she frowned at Renee, obviously familiar with my mother's antics and she smiled at me. I asked her to hang on a sec while I put Renee to bed. When I came back down she told me that EJ had woken up and was upset because I wasn't there, she said she told him a story from when she was a little girl and he went right to sleep. She said he was a sweet boy and if I ever wanted her to babysit again she'd be more than happy to. I tried to pay her but she wouldn't take it and mentally I decided I would ask her again especially when my son said he liked her. Too bad I didn't have her now but I'm sure Mrs. Cullen was a lovely person. I was still nervous though.

At 2:30 I pulled up to the Cullen home using Charlie's directions. It was a large white home with huge windows and seemed to blend in with the scenery. It was beautiful and I immediately knew this wouldn't work because EJ would ruin it. It looked more like a mansion than a house and I immediately had images of a window being beat out or the door taken off the hinges because he was getting to be a strong little bugger and I constantly had to remind him of his strength and what his daddy and cousins taught him. I just sat in my car and I stared in shock at the house till I saw the door open and a beautiful woman with caramel colour hair walked towards us, she reminded me of Carmen. I got out of my car to greet her and I gasped when I saw that she had golden eyes, relief washed through me, a vampire would be watching my son but I decided not to let her know that I knew just yet.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Cullen, thank you for offering to babysit and the car" I said. "Please dear, call me Esme, I'm very pleased to meet you Bella, and it is Bella right? Your father said that you despise the name Isabella. He speaks very highly of you; Chief Swan is such wonderful man, this town is very lucky to have him as a chief and he's become such a good friend of my family. As for the car, you're welcome and it was no problem my dear, my son wanted a new one and I adore children, it was a win, win situation for all. Now please come in" she said softly and I was instantly at ease.

She was the classic motherly type and I knew she would be perfect to watch EJ while I was in school.

"My children and husband will be home shortly you don't mind meeting them do you?" she asked and I told her I'd be more than happy to meet them, I was also wondering if they were all vampires and how many there were as I helped EJ out of the car. EJ was really shy and kept his face turned into my neck and Esme looked on with fondness and I could see her nostrils flare and her eyes filled with curiosity.

"EJ, sweetheart can you say hi to Mrs. Cullen?" I asked trying to soothe him. He turned his head and he gasped yelling

"**MOMMY, SHE HAS YELLOW EYES JUST LIKE AUNITE AND UNCLE AND DADDY**" I looked at Esme slightly worried over my son's outburst and she had her mouth opened and was gaping like a fish.

"My dear, is he, I mean he can't be, it's not possible" she stammered. I laughed and told her that yes it was.

"But how is that possible?" I told her I'd rather not get into details of it but just know that my son's remarkable birth was not planned and although I don't regret having him I just wish the circumstances had been different.

"So I take it you know what I am then" she asked. I nodded and said that I knew it all after some help from friends. I decided to leave the Denalis out of this because I didn't want their names exposed to total strangers.

I watched in awe as my son leapt out of my arms and put his hand in Esme's and her eyes were shining with emotion. There was something about her that seemed familiar and I couldn't figure out what it was as we followed her into her home and I forgot everything as I took in the beautiful things surrounding me. It was so open, so bright and roomy. The walls were painted in soft beige and there were white curtains adorning the windows and white couches with a big flat screen television in the middle with every game console you can imagine.

"Well what do you think?" she asked

"Oh good lord everything will be ruined" I squeaked and went red as a tomato cursing my lack of verbal filter. Esme laughed at me and told me not to worry that my son could mess up anything he wanted, that furniture can be replaced. I thanked her for her kindness and asked how much she was willing to take for babysitting to which she refused. I told her I had to give her something and she asked me to think of it as one friend helping another friend, she even offered to take him hunting with her. I hugged her for that one and the two of us talked while EJ quietly sat in my arms drinking his blood box or "juice box" as we called it when out in public. Thank god he understood secrecy thanks to Edward.

"My dear it will be so nice to have your little one around, my children are too old to take care of" she said with a hint of sadness.

"So you had them all before your change?" I asked.

"Oh goodness no, technically they are not mine by blood, but it doesn't matter, I may not have a hand in creating them but they are my children and I love them" she replied and it reminded me of Edward, for he had said something similar to me just after EJ was born.

About 10 minutes later I heard a car door slam and Esme told me her husband, Dr. Cullen was home as she got up to go greet him. I heard some muffled voices and then he was right in front of me with the exact same expression that Esme had on hers and I couldn't help but giggle. He too seemed at a loss for words and I waited patiently while he got his thoughts together. He was a beautiful man; he had light blonde hair and soft eyes, he seemed to be very compassionate and I could tell he loved his wife very much. He was about to say something when the door flew opened and a voice bellowed "Hey is that the car we sold the Chief last week?"

Esme said that it was and I watched in fascination as four of the most beautiful people I had ever seen walked through the door. The first thing I noticed is that they all had golden eyes, wow six vampires in one house and I though five was a lot. The one who bellowed was very tall and he just seemed to get bigger the longer I looked at him, he had these bulging muscles similar to a wrestler and he had short, dark hair with smiling eyes and boyish dimples, he was intimidating but I could see he was just a big teddy bear and he said his name was Emmett. Then there was this short little woman with inky black hair and elfin features, she reminded me of a pixie and she bounced up and down saying her name was Alice and that we were going to be the best of friends. Next to her stood a tall man with honey blonde hair and he looked like he was in pain, he was very beautiful and I couldn't help but feel calm in his presence, he bowed and in a southern drawl he told me his name was Jasper. Then there was the other woman who was latched on to the hulking teddy bear, she was tall with blonde hair and a body that would put a model to shame, she looked at my son in wonder and introduced herself as Rosalie. I said hi to them all and introduced my son and watched as they stood there gaping like fish. Apparently all one had to do to shock a vamp was to find a half vampire baby. Esme snapped them all out of it when she asked where their brother was. "Another one" I thought. I had stood up with my back to the door and EJ wrapped around my neck while Emmett said that their brother had to make a quick trip to pick something up, that he was famished.

"In other words he needed to hunt right" I laughed and the family seemed shocked at my use of their terms to which I explained that I lived with a vampire coven for two years so I knew all about it. I was just about to say who they were when the door swung open again and EJ leapt out of my arms screaming

"**DADDY**!" I whipped my head around and I broke down as I saw the love of my life standing there in the doorway holding our son who was crying his little heart out and I couldn't help the tears from falling. He just held him tightly and was saying over and over

"**Oh my god, I can't believe it, my little boy, my son, you're here, Shhh! it's okay, Daddy's here, oh my sweet little boy, I missed you**"

How was it possible that he was here? Did he go looking for us in Alaska and find us here. Was he here to stay? I wept even harder as he held his free arm out silently asking me to fill them which I did so with abandon. I cried into his shirt as he held us both close to him and I could feel his body trembling with emotion.

"My love I've missed you so much. What are you guys doing here? My love I swear I was just days away from coming up there, I was going to ask you to come live with me here, wait, you're Chief Swan's daughter aren't you, he bought you my old Volvo didn't he?" he asked happily.

I only nodded, I couldn't speak, I was just so happy to see him and then it dawned on me that this was his family that he told me about; what a coincidence. I had to do something so I did the only thing I had been longing to do for the last month. I reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips, pouring all my love into that one kiss. He pulled back panting with a smile on his face and then we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to the faces of six very surprised vampires

"Would one of you care to explain how you know each other and why the little one is calling my son Dad" asked Dr. Cullen.

"It's a long story Carlisle and I would prefer if my son wasn't around to hear some of it" Edward said with a hint of frustration. Esme suggested that she could take him to the park and EJ was more than happy to join her. He jumped into her arms and asked

"Are you my daddy's mommy?" she said yes as to which my son timidly asked

"Does that mean I can call you Nana?" she sobbed and told him he could call her whatever he wanted, be it Nana, Nan, grandma, it didn't matter. Then she looked at the rest of the family and said

"See that man right there, well that's your grandfather Carlisle and these are your father's brothers and sisters, your aunts and uncles. She told him all their names again and I watched as the one name Rosalie shook with silent tears as Emmett hugged her. The blonde one named Jasper was on the floor with his head in his hands and Alice was jumping up and down saying something about shopping and t-shirts with names on it. I couldn't pay attention to them when I was in his arms, I felt like I was home. Maybe this was why I felt so light as we made our way here; my heart knew he was here. For the first time in a long time I felt like I belonged somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm…Shit, not sure what to say here. I can't believe the people who have added me to their favorites list. All I can say is thanks, and even then it doesn't seem like enough. Just a quick pole here, how many of you cried a little with their reunion? Please don't say it was just me. Damn PMS!**

**K, enough of that; Whaddya at? Well I'm back with another chapter. I don't know when I'll update again. Records management classes got my ass kicked and I really need to do some rewrites for latter chapter cause in all honestly then suck donkey balls, to me anyways and I won't subject you to it so please bear with me.**

**Anyways give er.**

**Chapter 6-Wishes and Nightmares**

After Esme left to go to the park, all of us had gathered in the living room and Edward sat on the love seat with me still wrapped in his arms, here I was in a room with five other vampires and I had never felt safer than I did in his arms and I snuggled in closer to his chest inhaling his delicious scent as he inhaled mine and kissed my hair. His family took their seats on the couch and floor and poor Jasper looked as if he was ready to explode.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked

"He can feel everyone's emotions and I think he is just a little overwhelmed at the moment, too many emotions at the onetime can throw him off" he said.

"Oh Jasper I'm sorry" I apologized

"It's alright darling, I can put up with it as long as that smile stays on my brother's face especially since he usually has a rod up his ass most of the time" Jasper said in a thick Texan accent.

He was slapped by Alice for that one and Carlisle asked to feel free to tell them our story whenever we wanted. Edward was right, I really didn't want EJ here when we retold it, he wasn't old enough to understand yet and I wanted to keep the ugly things away from him for a bit longer as well as his true paternity and although the ending was happy the rest wasn't and I don't know how Edward was going to react when I told him and his family my reason for coming here.

"Okay so who would like to go first?" Carlisle asked.

"I will" I told them and took a deep breath before I relived the most horrible and best day of my life. I tried to keep the tears away but they couldn't be stopped as I talked of the grisly death my best friend and family were subjected to. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and I could see the anger in his eyes when I had to retell the story of my rape even though I had blacked out it was still tough to tell even a small amount of it. I then told them I had been rescued by a stranger who turned out to be Edward and he brought me to a cabin.

"Who took care of you then?" Rosalie asked, she seemed very upset when I mentioned the rape, and I made a mental note to ask Edward later.

"Umm remember how I said I lived with a vampire coven for two years, well they are the ones who took care of me, I'm not sure if you know them, they go by the last name Denali" there was a collective gasp throughout the room and I blushed madly as I saw everyone gaping at me.

"My dear Bella, the Denalis have been our friends for years, in fact we call them our cousins, I find it funny that they never mentioned you or at least had me come up to assist with the birth" Carlisle told me clearly perplexed.

"That was me Dad" Edward said, "I met Elezar in the woods one day and he told me that they expected that I had been around, I asked him not to get anyone involved that I knew enough about medicine to know that everything was fine and if I suspected things were going wrong that I'd let you know".

I looked at him in surprise for he never mentioned it to me. Carlisle just nodded at him and Edward proceeded to tell them how he was in Alaska to see the Denalis when he came across the vampire who attacked me, he brought me to the Denalis but the damage had been done.

"Wait! So her son isn't yours then?" Rosalie asked.

Edward told her no he wasn't to which she shouted

"**Edward how can you be so foolish, I will admit that she had me with her rape story but I can see that she is just a little gold digger, she knew you were rich and is using her son who we now know isn't even yours to get to you**".

I was shocked and Edward looked as if he was going to kill her, how dare she. It was one thing to talk about me, but it was another thing entirely to talk about my son. I snapped

"**I am not. How dare you. I didn't even know Edward was rich. I don't want it or need it, I have my own money thank you very much and it's none of your damn business what goes on in our relationship. You can say what you want about me but you if say anything else about my son you will be sorry**".

She stood up and glared at me and I just glared right back. It was a staring contest, a battle of wills and if the ice queen thought I would back down she had another frigging thing coming. I could see everyone in my peripheral vision was tense with my Edward ready to attack. Miss Ice was ready to spring until the pixie one named Alice broke it up saying

"Okay you two enough. Rosalie I have been watching these two for two years now and I saw Bella years ago. I knew she was meant to be Edward's mate, so don't you think I would have put a stop to this years ago if I saw she was going to be a threat?"

I looked at her blankly wondering how she had seen me and she giggled and told me that she could see the future. I stood there in shock till Edward pulled me down and we told the rest of our story while the rest of the family sat there motionless. I was trying to fight back the tears but it was a losing battle and although I would have rather been drug out to the street and shot; I was glad to finally tell someone else what happened, someone who I didn't have fib the truth. My fears had subsided a bit but of course that bubble burst with the million dollar question.

"So what brought you to Forks, I mean you were living with your mom again, I know you said she was a bit of a flake but at least she was there to help" Emmett asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. I was afraid of Edward's reaction, how do I tell him that my own mother had hit his son.

"Ummm it didn't work out there so I decided to come live with my dad" I explained and I could see Edward looking at me funny, Damnit! He always knew when I was lying or hiding something.

"I still don't like it" spat Rosalie

"Just because she is Edward's newest distraction doesn't make her anything to me".

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes but I would not let her see me like that. I wanted to scream at her, and pound my fists through her pretty blonde head. My eyes were welling up and I was about to run out of there or attack her, she reminded me of Tanya and Renee and I was fed up with people like that. I was just about to say something else when the door opened and I saw Esme walk in with EJ who ran at full speed and jumped into my arms.

"Oh my sweet baby, mommy missed you, did you have fun with Esme" I asked trying to keep my temper in check.

"It's Nana mommy and yes I had lots of fun, we went on the swings and I got to go down a slide and I scared the ducks" he told us proudly.

"Daddy are you staying this time, when you use to leave I missed you and mommy use to cry" his little lip was quivering and I could see the tears, I didn't know that he knew I was crying whenever Edward left, I always tried to hide it and only let my tears fall when he was asleep.

"Come here little man, Daddy loves you and I promise I'm never leaving you again okay, I love your mommy very much and now that we're all together your mommy and are going to take care of you together, no more going away I missed you two too much to stay away" Edward told him with so much emotion.

The tears that had been building because of Rosalie spilled over; there was no way to stop them. I buried my face in Edward's chest and quietly cried until my tears dried up. When I lifted my head I could see his entire family looking at us and I blushed crimson apologizing for my behaviour and EJ had tears in his eyes too, he hated to see me cry and I assured him that it was happy tears as Edward hugged us both to his chest.

We stayed in our little bubble for a few minutes until EJ jumped down out of Edward's arms and walked over to Carlisle and asked

"Umm you're my daddy's daddy right? That's what Nana told me"

Esme's eyes were shining with venomous tears and I felt the tears well in my eyes again, I have never cried so much in my life as I have since I came here and my eyes became even more blurry as Carlisle knelt to the floor and wrapped my son in his arms and told him that he was and that he would love it if EJ called him Pop or grandpa, it didn't matter.

"Mommy, daddy I have two Pops" Edward squeezed my hand and just nodded at him. Then we watched in awe as EJ went to each family member and asked if he could call them his aunt or uncle. We laughed out loud when he looked at Emmett and told him he was a giant and Emmett flexed his muscles.

"Hey thanks little man, if anyone ever tries to hurt you I want you to tell Uncle Emmett and this giant will teach them a lesson".

We all laughed at that one and I had no doubt Emmett would but good luck getting there before Edward. I knew how protective he was and that was why I was reluctant to tell him what happened with Renee for he would very well fly to Phoenix and rip her apart not that the thought didn't cross my mind when she hit my son but I didn't want Edward to do that. I could see Rosalie looking at her nails and was ignoring my son at least until he jumped in her arms and yelled

"Mommy she looks like an angel" he then put his head against her chest and called her aunt Rosie and fell fast asleep.

She had a shocked look on her face but it faded into one of contentment as she nuzzled her face into my son's hair and kissed him gently.

"Here Rosalie I'll take him from you, I'm sorry, he used to curling up in Irina's or Kate's arms when he got tired and he called them his aunts as well"

I told her as I went to take EJ out of her arms but she just waved me off and with shining eyes and whispered

"I'm sorry Bella, I really thought that you were just a regular human who had seen my handsome brother and was going to use whatever she could to get him, girls have been doing that for years and I figured you were just using your son to do it, but I see now that you love each other, I didn't want to see it but it's there and he is too adorable for words. I promise no harm will come to your son as long as I walk this earth".

I was floored; 20 minutes ago she wanted to drain me dry now she was apologizing to me, Huh! Apparently kids are the way to this ice queen's heart. I watched as she wrapped her arms tighter around my son and kissed his hair and wondered if she could smell the same things I do, to me he often smelt like cinnamon and brown sugar.

We all stayed there in the living room just talking quietly while EJ slept and I was a blushing mess with all the attention. His family was so easy to talk to and I felt so comfortable with them, it was almost as if I had known them for years.

"Well Bella my dear I must say it was a pleasure meeting the woman who has captured my son's heart and your son is wonderful but I just have one question. Not to be negative but how will you explain your relationship to everyone, as far as I know this whole town knows that the chief's daughter is here and has a two year old son and people will question things when EJ here is calling Edward Dad in public and I imagine your father will be curious" asked Carlisle.

"I already have that figured that out Carlisle" Edward said as I turned from the spell my sleeping son had me and Rosalie under.

I watched as he took a deep breath and then he took my hands and said

"Bella, the people in town don't know you or much about us and they definitely don't know how EJ was conceived and by some miracle he resembles me so I was wondering if you'd be okay if we told everyone that we actually have known each other since we were kids and that we had actually been seeing each other the last few years and that I'm EJ's biological father, with your father's permission of course".

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he on drugs? Seriously did he drink from a deer who got into someone's stash; Irina did that once and it was funny as hell to see a Vampire stoned out of her tree. It didn't last long but she it did last long enough for her to think she was a goat and ate most of Tanya's dresses. I held back a laugh when I thought about the look on her face but I did feel bad for Rin when the effects wore off and she had a very upset stomach. Poor girl but Kate and I agreed that it was worth it.

But back to this; He wanted people in this town to believe that. Could I let him do that? This was a small town and I didn't want to damage his reputation or his family's with this.

"Edward I appreciate that but I wouldn't want people to start rumours and ruin yours or your family's reputation in this town. It's a small town and I know that they wouldn't be very happy to hear that the son of the town doctor got a 15 year old girl pregnant, thank you but no" I said with tears in my eyes, deep down I really wanted to say yes, to walk into school on Monday on his arm and have people know that we were together and had a son, their thoughts be damned but I couldn't do that to him, I loved him too much to put him through that.

"Sweetheart I know what you're thinking as much as I wish I could read your mind, I can't but I do know you and I could care less about my reputation, I just want to let everyone know that we belong together and that EJ is our son, please my love I just want to walk into the school on Monday with you by my side, say yes please" he pleaded with me using that smoldering look he gets when he tries to dazzle me. "Edward" I sighed

"Yes love" he sounded amused, smug bastard; he knew I would give in to that look "You're dazzling me" I said.

"Am I? Well if you want me to stop, say yes".

He was a dead man but I couldn't deny him, I saw how much this meant to him and if this is what he wanted then I wasn't going to turn him down. I could feel the tears coming down as I nodded to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and asked "Yes?"

"Yes" I said with tears in my eyes, I couldn't deny him anything.

He picked me up off the floor while hugging me and planted a breath taking kiss on my lips. He set me back down on my feet and I was struggling to get my heart back under control. I was finding it harder and harder not lose control around him. When my heart beat was back to normal I suggested we get EJ home and tell Charlie and he agreed and I laughed as Rose reluctantly gave up my son but made me promise that she could babysit as well and I nodded to her as Edward carried our son to my car. Once EJ was buckled into his seat Edward wrapped his arms around me and told me that he would follow me to my house.

I was in a whole other world as we drove back to Charlie's, EJ was bouncing in the back seat and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, he looked so much like Edward that I was starting to think that this could work. I mean when we went out a few times while I was still in Alaska any strangers we met always complimented that they never saw a boy look so much like his dad and I knew Edward loved being a father. I felt pretty good about the situation until I saw the cruiser in the drive way and my stomach clenched. I could feel my breathing growing short and my heart was racing; I couldn't do this. Telling Charlie I had a boyfriend was going to be bad enough but this. I almost fell out as I tried to climb out of my door. I saw the look of fright on my son's face and before I could hit the pavement a pair of cool arms was holding me up.

"Are you alright love?" I nodded and Edward told me it would be all right and then he took EJ out of his car seat and put his arm around me as we made our way to the front door. I was just hoping that Charlie would be okay with this and even if he wasn't I made the decision to do it anyway, God help me.

**UH OH! How do you think the good ole chief is going to react to this one. Just for the record I frigging love Charlie's character in the movies especially Eclipse and BD. He's so dry and funny, love it!**

**Seriously what cha think of this chapter. I'm trying to make them a bit longer as we get more into it. Not sure if I mentioned this before but this in unbeta'd so bear with me.**

**Alright that's enough shagging around for me. I'll post again soon so please review.**

**Thanks **

**Melissa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whaddy at? I'm back with another one and I'm hoping to get two chapters out to you today. Yay for Snow Days Again thanks to all those who have added this to alerts, favs or reviewed. You guys rock! So I don't own these characters, SM does… blah, blah, blah Kay well enough of my yaking and shagging around. Giver er!**

**Chapter 7-Ummm Dad**

I opened the front door and shouted for my dad who yelled that he was in the kitchen. I started to walk in when I felt Edward place his hand in mine and walked in with me holding our son.

"We'll do this together" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, now was not the time for hormones.

"Dad got a minute?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie bent over the sink, no doubt washing some fish.

"Yeah Bells, no problem, I was just washing some fish for supper. So how did it go with Mrs. Cullen tod...?" He didn't get a chance to finish.

Charlie had turned around and stared in what can only be described as shock to find his 17 year old daughter holding hands with a boy he had never met and said boy was holding his grandson.

"Bells not to be rude, but who are you and what the hel...eck do you think you're doing with my grandson?" he asked when he finally came to his senses.

"Chief Swan it's an honour to meet you sir, please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen" he said in that velvety smooth voice.

I wanted to beat his ass if I could for not being more nervous because I was terrified. How the hell was I going to tell my father all of this. There was no way he was going to go for it. I mean telling him that Edward had been the one to save my life that night was going to be okay I think; I mean what father wouldn't be grateful to the man who saved his daughter. But asking to go along with our story was another thing oh and let's not forget that he is a vampire. Yeah no biggie right? **NOT!**

"Cullen huh, you're one of Carlisle' kids I take it" Charlie asked eyeing our joined hands. "Yes sir" Edward answered.

"Well it looks as if this might be something I should sit down for so let's go into the living room" Charlie suggested. I took a deep breath and followed him in.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you were the one who saved my daughter that night and you have been seeing her and helping her raise my grandson for the last two years?" Charlie asked while going red.

"And you want me to back up this story you have come up with?"

"Yes sir, that's what we want, and with all due respect Chief Swan I plan on telling everyone that anyways with or without your consent, but I know how much you mean to EJ and Bella and I would prefer that you knew of our plans out of respect" Edward stated and my heart was pounding while I searched for Charlie's gun.

"Bells, how do you feel about this?'" Charlie asked me.

"I'm great with it Dad, he's been there for two years and EJ already calls him Daddy so I see no problem with it, it's better than what actually happened. Please Dad, just go with it" I begged.

Charlie sighed and held his arms out for EJ who giggled and leapt into his arms making my father grunt a bit and commented on how big and strong EJ was getting. We were going to have to put a stop to that soon, at least for humans, he was soon going to be too strong, and he could accidently hurt someone. Charlie then tickled EJ and asked him if he knew where his daddy was

"Daddy, Daddy Daddy" he squealed and pointed at Edward who looked as if he could cry, lucky duck; I was bawling like a baby, my son was just too sweet. Charlie sighed again, covered EJ's ears and said

"Alright I'll go along with it, but you listen to me boy you hurt her or my grandson and so help me I will hunt you down and make sure that no one will find your remains got it?" Edward nodded fearfully and told my dad he had nothing to worry about.

"Alright then well now that's settled will Edward be joining us for supper I thought maybe we could go down to the diner for a bite and some of my old friends want to meet my grandson" Charlie asked.

Edward lied and said he couldn't because he promised him parents that he would be back home for dinner after he made sure EJ and I made it home safely. We hadn't told Charlie that his parents had no idea about me until a few hours ago and he probably thought the car and babysitting were just ways his family was trying to help out without alerting my father of anything. Charlie always had the policy of

"If I don't see it or hear it, it didn't happen" at least in things where I was concerned. Edward excused himself and Charlie told him that we should be back in a couple of hours and if he wanted to come over and help get EJ ready for bed he could. Edward's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas, he hugged EJ tightly telling him he would be back to tuck him in and then he kissed me quickly and said he'd be back in a few hours. I was beat red from even that quick kiss and when I turned around Charlie was there with a tense smile on his face.

"What?" I asked

"Oh Bells I knew this day would come and I don't like it" Charlie stated.

"Ummm okay Dad what the heck are you going on about?"

"You're all grown up and well no father likes it when her daughter gets a boyfriend but Edward seems like a nice boy so for his sake he better keep you safe and happy, now let's go get some grub" Charlie said and then picked up EJ and threw him over his shoulder and went to the car.

Dinner was _interesting _to say the least; Charlie's friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater were there to meet us and I'm sure all three were completely shocked that a little two year old boy was able to put away a 8 oz. steak and mashed potatoes, the steak was rare too, like just barely cooked and EJ ate the works of it and asked for strawberries after. Billy laughed and said he could compete with the boys on the reservation in terms of his appetite and then Harry said I must have had a hell of a time breastfeeding him. I blushed madly and my dad smacked him in the back of the head telling him that he did not want to hear anyone mentioning his daughter's boobs again. He shivered and mumbled something about it being just wrong. I ate and I laughed; it was fun and I felt like I had been laughing for weeks although it just had been a day. Overall not a bad day, I finally left Renee behind, I came to live with my dad and the love of my life was here in this very town, and he would be over later to help me get EJ ready for bed; yup not a bad day at all. The only thing that would ruin it would be when I told Edward why I was here in Forks; he was not going to be happy when he found out what Renee did.

"Mommy when's daddy gonna be here?" my son asked me while I cleaned up the dishes that Charlie had managed to get dirty in the 15 minutes he was home before we came back.

"Soon baby, I would say he will be here any minute" I told him.

No sooner had I said it did the doorbell ring. I wiped my hands off in my jeans and went to answer the door. There he was looking like someone out of a fashion magazine, he was gorgeous and my breath hitched at the sight of him and I'm sure my heart was pounding.

"DADDY!" EJ squealed and jumped into his arms wrapping his little arms around his father's neck.

"There's my little man, I missed you, and did you have fun with mommy and grandpa?" He asked with an unknown emotion in his voice, for a second I thought something was wrong but to see the way he looked at him and the way he handled him; he was such a natural with my son. I was never one to believe in faith but this was one of those times where I had to give it all up to them. Edward came over to me and put his free arm around me and kissed my temple telling me he missed me too and that he loved me. My heart was beating wildly and my son the little bugger just giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Edward asked tickling him

"Daddy stop, hehehehe! Mommy's heart sounded like a humming bird, it always does whenever Mommy sees you" EJ stated.

That little trader, although I'm sure my vampire boyfriend knew very well what he did to me, I really didn't need my son pointing out the obvious.

"Alright mister that's enough, time for your bath and to get ready for bed" I told him sternly but my face wasn't cooperating.

I was trying very hard not to smile, didn't work because Edward couldn't hold in his laughter and I lost it. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright little man, Mommy is right, go on upstairs and we'll be there in a few minutes to run your bath and then off to bed mister" Edward told him.

"Will you and Mommy read me a bed time story daddy?" EJ asked.

"Of course buddy, me and your mom always do that together" Edward told him

"Yeah but I want you and mommy to read me a story together every night and you couldn't be there every night and mommy would cry and then we had to leave auntie and uncle and Renee was so mean, she wouldn't let me call her Nana" he sobbed and Edward and I picked him and cradled him together.

Edward cuddled him closer and said that there would be no more leaving, that the three of us would be together. That seemed to satisfy him and he ran upstairs to get his bath stuff. I was about to follow him up when two cool arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my neck. Then with his sweet breath he whispered in my ear

"Oh my love I've missed you so much and believe me Bella I know exactly what I do to you and I assure you the feeling is mutual love" he then turned me around and seized my lips in a kiss and I willingly surrendered. EJ interrupted us when he came flying down the stairs naked as the day he was born and jumped on to Edward's back and yelled

"Giddy up Daddy" I giggled and Edward grabbed my son from off his back and held him by his legs so EJ was upside down, making EJ squeal in delight and then playfully told him

"Okay spider monkey, time for a bath". I just shook my head and followed them upstairs and I may have snuck a peak at Edward's butt, WHAT! Can you blame me; the man has one fine behind. Okay truth be told I was ogling it like it could disappear any moment and then Edward turned around and I got caught and turned red as a beet.

"You're so busted love" Edward smirked, I shrugged and said

"So sue me, it's too nice not to" I gave him a cheeky grin and walked past him into the bathroom to fill up the tub. He laughed and followed me in.

That little bugger soaked us both to the skin and now I was changing him into his bed clothes while Edward cleaned up the water. Normally he doesn't get on like that but I think he was just happy to have his daddy there so I let him go ahead. The funniest part was when Edward looked up and froze at the sight of my wet shirt, apparently my headlights were on. I blushed hotly under his gaze and then EJ splashed him waking him from the trance he was in. He growled playfully at my son while I went to change my shirt. When I came back in EJ told me he was ready to get out and Edward picked him up and gave him to me where I waiting with a towel. I almost had his arm through the sleeve when Edward came into my room and I couldn't help but almost faint. **OH MY GOD!** He didn't have a shirt on and all I could see were abs and the delicious V down by his hips. I licked my lips and tried to shake the lust off so I could finish getting my son ready for bed. Edward just smirked at me and raised his eyebrow and I went red, he then said that he had put his shirt and some other clothes in the dryer. I couldn't speak, all I could see was the perfection of the man in front of me.

"Mommy your heart is beating really fast again" my son decided to point out.

"How about that story huh" I stated and effectively changed the subject when EJ climbed on to my bed and snuggled into my side while Edward rummaged around for his favourite book.

"I found it" Edward said. I hated that book, it was the bane of my existence but EJ couldn't go to sleep without it and I found it hard to say no to him.

_The Cat in the Hat_, of all the things I've read to him; he picks that. It wasn't so bad the first 20 times I read it but now I would rather gouge my eyes out and stab the book than read it. I handed the book to Edward and I stroked my son's hair as Edward's velvety voice filled the room

"When Mom's away, the mischievous Cat in the Hat comes to play" Edward spoke and EJ listened attentively like it was his first time hearing it instead of the hundredth time. He loved it so I got comfortable and tried not to grumble.

"I swear the next time I move I'm losing that damn book" I half whispered, half yelled as I came down the stairs after EJ went to sleep but only after Edward read the book another two times. He followed me down and just chuckled at me.

"Bella my love, even if you were able to lose that book he would only sweet talk his aunts, uncles or his grandparents into buying him another copy or use his pout to convince us to buy him a new one and we'd cave anyways. Can't win love don't even try" he chuckled and pulled me into his lap when he took a seat on the couch.

"And just for the record, the next time you move it will be with me and my family. Now love would you kindly tell me what possessed you to come live here? It's not that I'm not happy to have you both so close, but you and EJ loved it in Alaska so forgive me if I seem confused"

Great. I knew this question would come and I really didn't want to talk about it now or ever. Couldn't he have just picked it out of Charlie's mind rather than me have to tell him. I asked him that same question out loud and he told me that apparently my silent mind was inherited from my father. Okay so at least I wasn't a complete freak.

"What, do you not want me here?" I asked in mock disappointment.

"No my love, never could I not want you here but you are trying to change the subject. I'm not going to ignore what our son said so please Bella just tell me" he begged. "Edward please it's not necessary, we're here now and we're together, let's just forget it hey. Oh let's watch a movie, I had Irina pick me up that new Batman movie. Want to watch it with me?" I begged.

His eyes went slightly darker and I could see his lips turn down, not a good sign.

"Bella, now I know it must be bad for you only change the subject when you're nervous and your heart is flying so please my love just tell me, don't make me have to dazzle you" he said and I knew he would just to get the answers. I huffed and snuggled closer to his side and told him everything, he was so still and quiet it was scary. I finished my story and looked up at his face shocked to find his eyes were coal black, his jaw was clenched and his breathing was quickened, he was mad, the maddest I've ever seen. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked.

"Please say something, you're scaring me". He seemed to snap out of it and wrapped his arms around me and held me closer and said

"You won't like it my love, she may be your mother, but she hit my son, no one hurts either of you and gets away with it".

I was horrified but slightly flattered that he would be so quick to defend us.

"Edward as much as I appreciate your willingness to defend us it's not necessary, we're here, you're here and that's all that matters. Please my love, just forget it. You work so hard to ignore your natural instincts on a daily basis and I don't want you to mess that up all because of my stupid mother" I begged him.

"Besides after the slap and push I gave her, she'll know better than to mess with me next time" I growled.

He actually purred lightly in my ear and whispered

"Hmmm, have I ever told you what the sound of your growling does to me?" I whimpered as his lips trailed along my neck and his hands were teasing the skin just under my t-shirt leaving a burning trail in their wake. The growling wasn't something I was use to yet, it came with the pregnancy and Carmen deduced that it was the lingering venom left in my system. The first time it happened I was horrified but the kiss Edward gave me after was well worth it. I was panting slightly as his lips skimmed my collar bone and his hands travelled further up my shirt to rest at the bottom of my bra and I wanted nothing more than to have his hands touch me there. He was inching them higher, I could feel his breathing quicken and his lips were just inches from mine and I thought that this was it, we were finally going to take the next step; I hadn't really pictured my first time with Edward being on my Dad's couch but what the hell, it was with Edward. Some would think that being raped would cause an aversion to anything even remotely sexual, but I didn't feel that, it was with my soul mate and I blacked out before that sick fuck did what he did so there are no lingering memories to scare me and I know for a fact that Edward would never force himself on me; he would never hurt me. Just as my hands were about to take off his shirt that he had taken out of the dryer when we came back downstairs Edward sat up straight and moved to the other end of the couch and apologized saying that Charlie was on his way. I was flushed from head to toe but grateful that he knew, the last thing I wanted was to get caught making out with my boyfriend by my father. I went into the kitchen and splashed some cold water on my face trying to calm down. I came out to find my dad and Edward standing by the door and talking quietly. I was weary until I saw my Dad smile. I came down to stand by Edward while my dad said

"Bells you got a good guy there, Edward you're welcome here anytime, now if you two will excuse me I'm going to kiss my grandson goodnight and then I'm going to bed, goodnight you two, Bella I'll see ya in the morning sweetheart"

I kissed my dad goodnight and led Edward to his car, who needs a baby monitor when your son's father has super human hearing.

"So what did you say to Charlie to have him smiling like that?" I asked him.

"Nothing really noteworthy; I just told him all about our son streaking around the house and soaking both of us while in the tub, he said you use to like to streak around too, and that my love is something I would love to see now" he whispered the last part in my ear and kissed my cheek.

Dear lord is it possible to die from blushing because that's what's going to happen. He wasn't going to get the best of me this time so I stood up on my toes and whispered in what I hope was a seductive voice

"Well if you play your cards right and be a good boy then you might just get a treat" I kissed his cheek and walked away.

I thought I had him good and couldn't help but feel a little smug when I looked back and saw him standing there with his mouth open. I was about to say goodnight when he snapped out of it and had me in his arms and around to the side of the house where no one could see us in seconds.

"God Bella, you can't say things like that to me. If your father and our son weren't asleep in that house right now, my love I'm trying to be a gentleman here and you're making it rather hard"

I went to open my mouth to comment on his little innuendo but he put his hand over my mouth and he sent shivers up my spine and the heat to pool between my legs when he told me that he wanted nothing more to ravish me, mind, body and soul and it would happen soon. He then seized my lips in a passionate kiss, more passionate than any other kiss we have shared and told me he would see me tomorrow, that he was picking EJ and I up and we were going school shopping for me and that EJ needed some things for his place. He knew I hated it when he bought me things and EJ didn't need any more toys but Edward told me I wouldn't win and I pouted. He kissed me again thoroughly distracting me from my pouting and told me to be ready by 9:00 a.m. and that we would just go to Port Angeles in case EJ got too tired and then he kissed me once more and said goodnight. I smiled and waved goodnight as he drove off and I went to sleep dreaming of my bronze haired angel.

**How was that little bit of fluff for ya? Things are going to start getting a bit hotter now for our 2 lovebirds. Now I suck at writing lemons or anything sexual. Not sure why cause let's face it, sex rocks, but trying to write it is a bitch. Any suggestions would be great here people. Well I'm shutting up for now and like I said before I'm hoping to have 2 chapter out today so stayed tuned. Later and remember to review.**

**Melissa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whaddya at? I told ya I would give ya two today so here it is. Big hugs to Kaorilamb who seems to love this story, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Alright so it might take me some time after this one to get the rest out cause the chapters I have written after this one I actually really hate and where I want this story to go in my mind; the crap I have written doesn't work or it's senseless bullshit. But anyways I'm going to get them to you as soon as I can. Alright enough of that crap. Here's chapter 8 and remember I don't own this but I'd like to own Edward, and Emmett, and Jasper, ah hell the entire male class.**

**Breaking Dawn comes out on dvd on Feb 11****th**** so friggin excited although I don't think my husband we'll be happy about it when I tell him that's what I want for Valentine's Day, da well. Give er!**

**Chapter 8-Outings**

Edward was there about half an hour early the next morning explaining that he wanted to have breakfast with his family.

"But you don't eat Daddy" EJ pointed out and giggled and I was thankful Charlie had already left for the station.

"No daddy doesn't eat but breakfast is supposed to be the most important meal of the day and you two are the most important to me" he said and pulled me into his lap as he sat down and then kissed our son on his head.

I shook my head at his ridiculous reasoning but who was I to argue with him. I kissed him good morning and told him if he was thirsty that he could have one of EJ's **"Juice Boxes"** he told me he was good and that him and his brothers were going out tonight and asked if I wanted him to bring EJ back some. I thought about it and then told Edward that he was good for now but he would need some in a few weeks. Edward decided then that he and his family would take EJ out and make it a big celebration. I felt a bit sad because I would miss it; Edward had told me long ago that I would be much too tempting if I was in the woods when he hunted. He must of sensed my mood for he wrapped his arms around me tighter and said

"Bella love, look at me, you know why you can't go right?" I nodded

"As much as I want us to hunt together as a family it's just not possible right now but soon my love I promise. Now let's go, before my evil pixie of a sister can get away and discovers where we are".

I looked at him confused and he explained that Alice has a shopping addiction and that Jasper and the rest of his family can only keep her busy for so long before she finds out and tries to come with us and that he just wanted to be alone with us like we use to be. I jumped out of his lap and couldn't help but miss his embrace and left the kitchen to pack EJ a bag. It was always ready I just had to replenish it. I got EJ ready while Edward cleaned the kitchen, stupid vampire speed, what would of taken me 20 minutes to do he had done in 5 minutes, but at least he was able to get EJ dressed and in the car by the time I was ready and then we were off to Port Angeles for our first official family outing. We had been out together before but now there was no keeping secrets and we didn't have to hop on a little helicopter to get us somewhere close but out of the way. Alaska didn't have many shopping options.

I had forgotten what shopping with Edward was like, he lived to spoil us and it drove me insane; I would see something that I thought EJ would look handsome in or I happened to find really pretty and he would take every color the garment was available in mine or EJ's size and throw it in the cart. I tried to argue with him but Edward would just silence me with a kiss leaving me dizzy and then walk off with our son to the next aisle while I caught my breath. I don't know how many times I called him a rat, a stupid sexy rat, but a rat nonetheless. I was a little concerned about people seeing us together but Edward assured me that Port Angeles was small but big enough that we wouldn't run into anyone he knew from school. We'd been shopping for a while and so far nothing major had happened. While we were at the bookstore a little old lady started cooing at EJ and said she had never seen a little boy who looked so much like his dad and that we made a very gorgeous family. I blushed and Edward thanked her while EJ just bounced up and down. I could see the emotion in his face and my eyes welled up a bit thinking that maybe this could work.

"Daddy, Mommy can I have some strawberry ice cream please?" my son asked while we sat in the food court

"Sure buddy but I want you to eat your dinner first and then you can have some ice cream alright, but you have to eat the ice cream too and not just the strawberries in it okay" Edward told him.

I loved how he natural he was at being a parent and it just convinced me further that this was meant to be. We had been shopping for a few hours too many, mostly clothes and school stuff for me and I was trying to be mad at Edward because he went and paid for everything while I was dressing EJ. The trunk of his new shiny silver Volvo was full and we hadn't even hit the toy store yet. I was trying to talk both of my boys out of going to the toy store but Edward refused stating

"Bella you really don't expect me to leave here without buying our son something do you?"

Then the little sneak went and picked up my son and two of them unleashed their puppy dog eyes on me and EJ has my pout. I was defenceless against it. And he knew it too. "Of course not. Fine we'll go but don't buy the whole freaking store okay, he has enough toys at home. I mean it mister, I know that look in your eyes so don't even think about it" I said trying to be stern but failed miserably when EJ squealed in delight. Edward just smiled at me and left to get some ice cream while I cleaned the pizza sauce off my son's face. I hadn't even bothered to ask him what he wanted to eat, I already knew the answer and I really wanted pizza myself even though we had it the night before. I couldn't help but smile at my son's hyper behaviour, he reminded me of Alice, I know I really didn't know her that well if at all, but she seemed to be bursting with energy and I made a mental note to ask Edward if she happened to be on some sort of substance before she was changed. My son was just so happy now and I swore that he would never be unhappy again, even if I had to endure the fires of hell and sleep with the devil, if it meant that the smile on my son's face remained there then I would do it.

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan" a nasally voice stated and I jumped a little in fright. "Ummm yes I am but please call me Bella" I explained.

She was a pretty girl; she seemed taller than me with light curly brown hair but I could see that her nose had been fixed thanks to the small amount of venom left over from my pregnancy; my eyes could pick up things that most normal humans never saw, lucky me I guess. Next to her stood a tall leggy blonde with a scowl on her face and I could tell instantly that I would not like her and I could see her casting a glance at EJ every now and then. The nasally one introduced herself as Jessica and the other girl as Lauren. I introduced them to EJ and I could see where this was going. They were looking for gossip on me. I had no doubt in my mind that these two girls went to the school I would be attending tomorrow and were trying to get the goods on us now so they would have something creative to say for Monday. I didn't care so much about what was said about me. It was EJ and now I was cursing myself for coming here. I looked all around to see if I could grab EJ and get out of there quickly, I'd tell Edward later on, he'd be able to find us easily enough. Before I could make my escape the one named Lauren spoke and her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"So it's true then, the chief's daughter had to come here after getting herself knocked up, tell us Bella where's his Daddy? Or do you even know who he is? Hmmm I bet the boys at school will be thrilled to hear how easy she must be hey Jessica"

"Yeah definitely, I mean what kind of girl gets knocked up at 15, a slut that's who" replied Jessica.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I put my hands over EJ's ears in a vain attempt to shield him from their offensive words and thanking God that he didn't understand it. I wanted to hurt them or cry, I was looking at the emergency exit and I was just about to run out when I heard someone growl

"**MALLORY, STANLEY!**"

It was my angel, a very angry angel and he looked every bit the vampire that he was. He even scared me a little

"If you ever talk about my girlfriend and son like that again I will see to it that you will be the biggest fools the school has ever seen more so then you are now" Edward yelled and his eyes were pitch black, he was pissed.

"Girlfriend...so...Son"

Jessica stuttered while Lauren just looked at us with irritation and I could see her looking from Edward to my son; no doubt trying to see the resemblance. I almost grabbed her, ready to knock her out for looking at my son with such contempt but was brought out of my murderous thoughts when Jessica whined

"Oh I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't realize that the little boy was your son, he is so cute; just like his daddy, was it hard to raise him on your own?" she asked while she put his hand on his bicep.

She was ignoring me, to her I didn't exist; I mean a minute ago she was harassing me and now Edward was a single father. I saw red. Edward shrugged her arm off only to wrap it around me and EJ and stated that he didn't do it alone, that we had been raising him together and that was why he missed so much school explaining that he was travelling back and forth so he could help me and he couldn't be happier to finally have his girlfriend of three years and son here. It was Lauren who piped up saying

"Three years, well how did you meet I mean it's a small town Edward and I think Jessica and I who happen to be the most important people in town would have heard if Forks' most eligible bachelor had a girlfriend and a child with supposed girlfriend?"

I looked at her slightly horrified, Edward and I hadn't rehearsed this yet. What would he say?

"Well not that it is any of your business but if you must know we met in Alaska when Bella and I were five and she was there visiting with her family. We met on the ski slope and when she fell I helped her up. I never knew it then but I fell in love with her at first sight and I guess you could say the rest is history. Unfortunately the wonderful people she was visiting with were killed in an accident when we were fifteen so Bella stayed with my cousins in Alaska till she well enough to leave. I stayed with my cousins often and we got really close, we didn't plan on having children, in fact due to the accident that took my biological parents; I was told I couldn't have children so EJ here is our little miracle. Now if you ladies will excuse us, you're interrupting family day"

He huffed in annoyance but was the picture of control while I just wanted to rip their eyes out, but I could hear the threatening tone in his voice that should have had both girls cowering in the corner and while I had no doubt that they were scared they still looked at him like a piece of meat.

Both girls just nodded but I could see the sneer that Lauren shot my way, she was going to be trouble for us but I swore that I would do anything to keep EJ happy. I looked at my son and I could see him looking over Edward's shoulder at the two bitches as we walked away from them.

"EJ are you okay baby?" I asked him

"They were mean Mommy, just like Renee" he said with a sniffle and it was all I could do not to turn around and go back over there and kick their asses for upsetting him.

I looked at Edward and I could see his eyes were still black with anger and his breathing was heavier. I placed my hand in his to calm him and it seemed to work. He apologized and suggested we go to the toy store and then home while tickling EJ and the sound of my son giggling seemed to lighten the mood.

We had just finished unloading the car and EJ was taking a nap. He had jumped around in the car for an hour and then again while we packed everything away yelling that he couldn't wait to see Nana and Pop tomorrow. I laughed at his excitement, thankful that he seemed to take to them so easily. I was off in my own world of happiness when I heard Edward sigh.

"What's wrong Edward, what is it?" I asked

"Nothing really, I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour today, my mother and Esme taught me better than to talk to people like that especially women. But when those two girls insulted you and our son I lost it, manners forgotten. Bella, Jessica and Lauren have always tried to get me to go out with them, and I always refused, I so wanted to tell them and everyone about you but I didn't know how you felt about it and without physical proof they would just think I was lying and playing hard to get. Two of them are the shallowest people around town and I'm so sorry you had to meet them. I was hoping to avoid them till tomorrow" he said with a hint of sadness.

"You have nothing to apologize for, at least they know our story now and hopefully they'll stay away but if they cause trouble for us or try to take you away from me, then I'll rip them apart" I growled.

I saw the fire in his eyes fade away to be replace with lush as Edward immediately picked me up and placed me in his arms so I was straddling his thighs.

"Mmmm Bella, I love it when you growl" he purred while placing slow wet kisses down my neck and I couldn't help but ground my hips into his.

I moaned at the feeling of his arousal against me as I bucked my hips and I heard Edward groan. His hands were skimming the bottom of my shirt where his fingers caressed the skin on my bare back leaving a burning trail in their wake. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. I wasn't sure how far we would go tonight but I would take whatever I could get.

Our lips were so close we were sharing the same breath, I needed him in order to live, I never wanted to let him go, I wanted to be with him forever and I just wanted him to claim me, ravish me and change me; here and now, but I knew that it wasn't rational, that it was just the heat of the moment.

In the back of my mind I knew that I needed to get through high school; even go to college for a few years and I really did want to spend some time with Charlie so I decided that the next time me and Edward were alone I would ask him about changing me but right now all I could concentrate on was the feel of his lips as they slowly made their way down my neck and towards my chest that was heaving with desire and I'm sure my eyes were darker with it too. Edward looked up at me and I gasped at what I saw; his eyes were black with desire, lust but most importantly there was love and he whispered

"I love you Bella, you are so beautiful".

My hands made their way down his chest; his muscles twitching under my hands and his breathing although unneeded was becoming heavier. My fingers were skimming along the bottom of his shirt and I was about to pull it up when he stopped kissing my collar bone and I heard his groan of frustration.

"Damnit!. Great timing" He said sarcastically

"What is it?" I panted

"Its Alice she's outside and was telling me we have to stop because she saw that if we didn't then your father would have walked in and caught us"

he told me and while I was completely mortified of that thought, I still couldn't help but curse Alice for interrupting and my dad for deciding to come home tonight and I might have huffed in annoyance.

Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear

"Oh my Bella I feel the exact same way and forgive me but I'm very glad she interrupted, I was seconds away from ripping your clothes to shreds and having my way with you here on this couch"

"I wouldn't have minded" I told him, my voice still husky with desire.

"I'm sure love but I would rather our first time making love to be special and preferably not on your father's couch in his house with our son asleep upstairs for I intend to make you scream my name in ecstasy and I would rather if EJ wasn't around to hear that".

I groaned in frustration and decided to adjust my clothing and go to the kitchen and try to calm down. Edward followed me in but I told him to stay where he was if he wanted me to calm down because I wouldn't be able to if he was near me

"Stupid sexy vampire" I mumbled and he just chuckled at me.

I did manage to cool down and not a moment too soon for Charlie walked in the door with chicken from the diner not 10 minutes later and rational thought came back to me for I knew that if Edward and I had continued then we would have definitely gotten caught and I definitely wouldn't have wanted to explain to Charlie how Edward was bullet proof because my dad would have shot at him. Okay so maybe having a physic around wouldn't be so bad, I just hope that we don't run into this problem all the time.

**Don't worry the loving is coming soon, no not the next chapter, but soon. Okay so I'm done, review please.**

**Melissa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whaddya at? I'm back! (crickets chirping) Damnit! Anyways sorry it took me so long to post this school had me run ragged this week so I'm posting this tonight and hopefully chapter 10 tomorrow. As you know by now I don't own any of this SM does, lucky woman. Anyways this chapter gets a little hot and no there's no sex yet, it's coming though. Ha! No pun intended. Alright enough shagging around, give ere!**

**Chapter 9-School Oh Joy**

"Mommy, mommy wake up" my son squealed and I looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning.

I groaned and shoved the blanket over my head while my son whined that he wanted to go see grandma and grandpa.

"It's too early baby, come lie down and nap with mommy for another half hour please" I whined and EJ giggled and jumped into bed with me and wrapped his little fingers in my hair and dozed off.

I didn't go back to sleep, I just thought about the kids at school. School, Great! By now those two harpies have told everyone what they saw in Port Angeles and everyone would be waiting for me to confirm the rumour. Would I show up with Edward or by myself and knowing my over protective boyfriend, he wouldn't dream of letting me go to school on my own. I snuggled further into my pillow, maybe I could stay here all day or I could convince Kate to come here and seduce the school administrator again so I could finish online. Yeah right like that was going to happen. Even if I managed to convince Charlie there was just no way that Edward would let it happen for I knew that secretly he wanted this. Yes he hated having to go to school over and over again but I knew that he was looking forward to going to school with me and I guess in a small way I was excited to go with him too I just wasn't looking forward to all the attention I would be getting.

My musing was halted when I felt the bed dip signalling someone was here. I looked down quickly and saw my son still snoring peacefully so I peeked out from my covers and saw Edward perched on my bed.

"Good Morning my love"

His velvety voice felt like a caress and I shivered as he leaned forward and kissed me leaving me only vaguely aware that all I was wearing was a tank top and boy shorts and right now that was just too much because whenever that man kissed me I just felt like a flame was ignited inside me. I really wanted to drag him down on top of me but our kiss was interrupted when EJ woke up crying and reached for Edward saying he had a bad dream.

"Oh sweetheart can you tell us what your dream was about" I cooed as I rubbed his back while Edward just rocked him.

I was worried for he was having nightmares since our time in Phoenix but he wouldn't tell me what they were about so I blamed them on Renee.

"I dreamed that you and daddy left me and I had to stay with Renee and she was very mean to me, she hit me again. Please mommy, please daddy don't leave me" he sobbed into Edward's chest and my heart broke.

"EJ, can you look at daddy please?" Edward said in a soothing voice and my son lifted his head and I wiped his tears,

"EJ daddy and mommy aren't going anywhere, not without you. We both love you so much, we would never leave you let alone with Renee. Okay! So no more tears. Now how about we get some breakfast and then get dressed because the faster you get ready, the faster you can go see Nana and Pop"

he said and tickled EJ's stomach and my son laughed and then ran off, the nightmare forgotten but I was seething and my fists were clenched

"I never should have left all those times, I know what my leaving did to you and him, can you ever forgive me?" he said with so much sadness in his eyes.

His beautiful topaz eyes should never look that sad and now I wanted to crush my mother for making him blame himself.

"Edward stop it, there is nothing to forgive. Yes I will admit that every time you left was like losing a limb but I understand why you had to. His nightmares are not your fault. It's the time we spent with Renee. I really hate that woman and so help me Edward that if I ever see her again she will regret it"

I was boiling with anger and Edward did his best to calm me stating that I needed to get ready for school and EJ ready for his day with his grandparents.

"Okay, by the way what are you doing here so early anyways?"

I asked and he told me that he enjoyed spending the mornings with us and hopefully when we finished high school that we could move in together and that he was taking EJ to his parents and then driving us to school. I argued that it was unnecessary for I did have his old Volvo but he stated that we could drive it tomorrow but today he wanted the honour of escorting me to school. He kissed me quickly silencing my protests and then ran off so I could get ready for school while he got EJ dressed and breakfast ready.

While I showered I thought about what he said about living together and my heart leapt at the idea. He wanted us to live together and be a family after we finished school and now I just wanted time to speed up so this could happen. I got out of the shower and cursed under my breath because I forgot to bring clothes in with me so I ran across the hall in just my towel to fetch some clothes only to smack into Edward's chest. He caught me before I fell over but the minute I stood up straight my towel fell down and pooled around my feet; I just stood there in shock and watched as Edward's mouth fell wide open and his eyes roamed over me causing me to flush with embarrassment and I tried to cover myself but two cool arms held my wrists and my stomach clenched with sudden desire as his eyes darkened and his cool fingers caressed my naked flesh. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as his hands teased the skin above my belly button. I heard the sound of my son running up the stairs so I picked up my towel and ran into the room as quick as I could, I didn't miss Edward's groan and I just giggled thinking that I felt the same way. I knew things were getting more intense now and I swear that if I didn't get one night alone with Edward so we could explore some boundaries soon I was going to freaking burst or spontaneously combust. I just made it through my door when I heard EJ ask

"Daddy, is Mommy ready yet? I want to go see Nana and Pop"

"Almost Buddy, she just got a little too warm and has to cool off, don't worry we have plenty of time"

I could not keep the laugh in, so I just threw my head back and laughed hard especially when I heard my son yell

"Mommy hurry up and cool down so we can go"

I came out the door fully dressed and picked him up but I caught Edward's wink as he licked his lip and I kissed EJ's cheek and told him that I was sorry but it couldn't be helped while I looked at Edward and licked my lips right back, looking him up and down causing a shocked look on his face

"That's right mister, two can play at this game" I thought.

Yeah I know he was as hot as hell but for some reason he wants me and God help me I want him too so screw everyone else.

We dropped EJ off at Edward's house and made our way to school but not before I kissed EJ a thousand times, I didn't want to let him go, this was the first time in months that I would be leaving him for more than a few hours. I would have thought that Edward would be the one to drag me away but it turns out that he had issues with leaving EJ as well and it was Emmett and Jasper who had to drag us away putting us both into his car. Esme and Carlisle promised to take care of him and the tears flowed as I watched my son wave goodbye from the car window. Edward took my hand in his across the seat and placed a gentle kiss to it and said

"Don't worry love, I don't want to be apart from him either but it won't be long till we are back home".

I smiled and thanked him; he always knew what to say to make me feel better and now I just had to get through an actual school day. "Great!" I thought sarcastically. Edward must have picked up on my mood and told me that it would be fine and not care what the kids at school thought.

"Bella" he said softly

"My love I have waited a hundred years for you, before you I was just existing, pretending to be human by going to school over and over, it wasn't really a life just a grey version of it. Then you came along and lit everything up, I know I complain about school, but honestly I can't tell you how excited I am to have you by my side and soon my love you will be by my side for eternity"

"I love you Edward" I told him

"I love you too my Bella"

I smiled and noticed that we were at the school already and I took a deep breath and told myself that I could do this, that it didn't matter what people thought, as long as I had Edward, EJ, my Dad and Edward's family then the rest didn't matter.

So far the day hasn't been too bad; aside from the stares and open mouths when we exited the car; but then when I had just a minute alone while Edward called Esme to check on EJ this blonde haired boy who I think he said his name was Mike or Mitch came up and asked if I needed help getting around the school. I was just about to thank him and decline when Edward appeared, threw his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I could hear the low growl in his chest and his eyes were growing darker as he stared down the poor boy. Mike or Mitch just walked off and I quirked an eyebrow at him. Edward shrugged and we left to get everything set up, but as we were walking his grip around me got a little tighter and he kissed my temple whispering in my ear

"Mine" and I smiled at him kissing him quickly.

Edward escorted me to the office so I could get my schedule and he even got himself into a few of my classes by dazzling the poor woman. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged and wrapped his arm around me while we walked to my first class which was English and then we would have math together next period. Everything was going great till lunch time when I went to the cafeteria. I was standing in line when I heard my name only to turn around to see Jessica and Lauren staring daggers at me. I could feel a confrontation coming up and I made sure to be prepared.

"So Bella, must be nice to have a sugar daddy, drive around in a fancy car and have his parents look after your child" Lauren sneered

"Yeah Bella, like how could someone who looks like you get a hottie like Edward Cullen, you must be good in bed or else he feels sorry for you. I heard you drugged him so you could sleep with him, so like tell us, is it true?" Jessica asked in this sickening voice.

"He's Edward's son too" I sneered, Jesus she had an annoying voice, so damn high pitched and whiny and I'm sure it was on a frequency that only dogs could hear. I was ready to slap them and I could feel my muscles wanting to coil and spring to attack. The left over venom in my system was boiling and my vision was starting to blur. I was just about to charge them when I heard someone yell

"**MALLORY, STANLEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING****?** **If you ever talk like that about Bella or my nephew again I will rip those sorry excuses for heads you have off!"**

I stood there gaping, completely shocked at what I was seeing. I figured it would be Edward but imagine my surprise when I saw that Rosalie was the one yelling at them and she looked every bit the vampire she was with Alice by her side with her fists clenched. Lauren and Jessica just stood there and shook, they were scaring everyone but I couldn't help but feel smug as I watched those two shake with fright as Rose got close to their faces and softly but with menace she said.

"You two think you're hot shit around here don't you? You see her there?"she asked while nodding her head in my direction.

"She's our sister and the love of my brother's life and if I so much as hear you breathing her name in hatred I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do".

The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter and I watched as Jessica and Lauren peed themselves and ran from the cafeteria.

"Thank you Rosalie" I said in a small voice. I didn't mean for it to sound so small but she still intimidated the hell out of me.

"Please Bella, call me Rose and no thanks is needed, I've wanted to yell at those bitches ever since we got here, walking around belittling everyone who they claim is beneath them, when really they're just jealous and to top it all off both of them think they deserve our brother, HA! The only thing they deserve is my fist through their heads" she exclaimed.

"That's right Bella and besides; you're family Bella and we protect our family"

stated Alice as they took my arms and the three of us walked towards their table where Edward was waiting with open arms.

"Hello love how has your day been so far" he asked but I could see his eyes were slightly dark with anger.

"Apart from missing you like mad the last hour and those two skanks just now, not too bad" I said.

He apologized saying he missed me too and he was going to say something to Lauren and Jessica again but Rose and Alice got there first and I blushed as his siblings looked at me with love and a fierce sense of protection.

"That's my Rosie" Emmett bellowed and slung his huge arm around her.

"No one fucks with my family" she said

"Yeah but I still get to fuc…"

Emmett started to say and I felt the blush coming but he was halted as Alice and Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head calling him and uncouth Neanderthal. I laughed loudly but stopped as I felt Edward's eyes on me

"What is it?" I asked

He didn't say anything just held my hand and kissed me deeply and whispered he loved me, and suddenly I was loving school.

After that tiny hiccup in the cafeteria at lunch the rest of the day was uneventful save for having Biology with Edward where we were able to sit next to each other. I don't think I heard a word the teacher said because my sexy vampire boyfriend couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. We were constantly touching; his hand would run the length of my arm, my hand would rub his knee, our fingers would lace together and he would push the hair behind my ear and kiss my temple when the teacher had his back turned and all I could think about was that if this was what school was going to be like from now on then I was glad to be here. Of course the icing on the cake was when we went to his house to pick up our son. Edward held my hand as we walked up the steps and opened the door to see EJ giggling at Carlisle as they played peak-a-boo. Of course he was playing the vampire way; moving from one side of the room to the other in the blink of an eye and waiting for EJ to find him, and EJ would laugh in delight when his eyes fell on his grandfather. EJ turned towards us and yelled

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

He then ran to us and I picked him up and hugged him close to my chest while Edward wrapped his arms around us both. We told him we missed him all day and then he babbled on for about 20 minutes on what he did with his Nana and Pop and I glanced at Esme and Carlisle to see the emotion in their eyes and I was so happy to give them the opportunity to spend time with EJ, but I did feel bad that he wasn't theirs biologically and I held the tears in, I couldn't let Edward know how I was feeling so I pushed it down and told myself that this was to make EJ happy and if I was being honest, it was for myself too. I wanted to be here and get to know my Dad, spend time with Edward and get to know his family so again I banished all negative thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the here and now.

I had just put EJ down for the night and I was waiting for Edward to come over. He couldn't be here to put EJ to bed because Esme needed the boys to move some things around; apparently she wanted to redecorate to accommodate us. I told her it was ridiculous to go through all that trouble but she shushed me and Edward told me not to argue with any of the Cullens especially the women because it won't work. I sighed and noticed EJ yawing so I figured we should get him home. Charlie was gone to work the overnight shift although what kind of crime could happen in Forks I will never know. I was reading a book trying to keep the sudden feeling of lust at bay. Of course it had been ignited by my thoughts of Edward and the way his touching had changed from sweet and innocent to more animalistic and raw. My cheeks felt red as I thought about the way his tongue plunged into my mouth and how it felt to have his chest pressed against my breasts. I kept reading in hopes that the story would take away my thoughts. They didn't and I felt his presence without even bothering to look up from my book to see, I finally relented and looked up from my book to see a smile on his face and I smiled back and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him saying how much he missed me.

"I missed you too, but Edward it has only been a few hours, we've gone longer than that remember" I whispered huskily as my hands caressed his back and my mouth tasted his neck, the lusty thoughts I had earlier taking over completely and I found myself running my hands down his chest towards the bottom of his shirt. He seemed to get the hint as I watched him take it off and I followed suit as we collapsed onto the couch. I wasn't expecting us to go all the way but if we didn't do something to get a release soon I was definitely going to scream or spontaneously combust. His hands were undoing the buttons on my shirt and I made a mental note to thank Alice for leaving it on my bed and I blushed when I thought that she probably saw this, but the thought vanished as Edward's hands cupped my breasts and he rolled my nipple between his fingers while I bit back a moan. He gave me his crooked smile while his eyes darkened with lust and I'm sure mine were the same. I dragged his t-shirt off as my hand skimmed down his chest and I watched is fascination as his abs clenched as I caressed them and licked my lips in anticipation. He noticed this and his eyes darkened even more in desire and then suddenly I was beneath him on the couch with him perfectly wedged between my thighs and I instantly arched my back into him, begging him with my body to take me. I was on fire and we hadn't really done anything.

"Shhh my love I promise I'm going to make you feel so good" he whispered as he pulled my pants and underwear from my legs.

I let out a scared little squeak knowing he was about to see me bare, I mean the shower incident was nothing, an accident and completely innocent. My thoughts were gone as Edward dove between my legs and dragged his tongue across my heated core. The feel of his icy breath on my heat was too much and I moaned loudly and then bit down on the pillow to muffle my cries of ecstasy as he brought me over the edge and I saw stars. Once I came down from my high, I looked to see Edward licking my essence from his fingers and I felt possessed; I straddled him once again and starting peppering kisses down his jaw and chest till I hit the waist band of his jeans. I looked up at him silently asking for permission with my eyes and I held in a giggle as Edward almost tripped up trying to get his pants down. I made a vampire trip. He had them off and my eyes went wide as I saw the size of him. I gulped; he was huge and I didn't know how he could possibly fit in my mouth let alone within me when we finally made love. I shrugged off the doubt, licked my lips and then took him within my mouth. I bobbed my head, hallowed out my cheeks and let my throat relax or at least that's how Irina and Kate explained it to me, thank god for girl talk. Edward was groaning with his head shaking back and forth, his fists were clenched and his eyes were shut tight. I caressed his chest, silently pleading with him to look at me, he did and he gasped moaning my name. I heard a tear in the fabric of the couch as his member became bigger and harder. I bobbed my head faster and scraped my teeth along it. His moaning grew louder and with a fierce roar he came. I felt his icy stream shoot down my throat and I drank it down because in all honesty he tasted like peppermint candy and I absolutely loved peppermint. I placed a small kiss on his tip as he grabbed me up and cradled me on the couch. We sat there a while and just whispered words of love. He thanked me for earlier and I did the same, what we just shared was beyond amazing and I could only imagine what the first time making love would be like.

**Okay how was that? Does anyone know how it hard it is to writer about giving a blow job? Holy Hell! Anyways let me know how that was and like I said hopefully I'll have chapter 10 up tomorrow.**

**Melissa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey b'ys, whaddya at? I promised this today so here it is, it might be late but at least it's up. Not sure when the next chapter is gonna be done but I promise to get it to you soon. Later.**

**Oh and again I don't own this, SM does, blah, blah, blah!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10-T is for Trouble**

The next few weeks flew by very quickly for me; school was boring but I was doing very well I mean who wouldn't when you have a hundred year old man as your boyfriend. I spent a few lunch periods in the back seat of the Volvo and I may have gone back to class looking completely dishevelled but I didn't care. We still hadn't taken the big step yet, but I could feel it happening soon. I was content where things were right now, there was lots of exploring or as Edward called it

"Testing his control and expanding his boundaries" I called it his excuse to grope me. There were no more incidents with Jessica or Lauren although I did catch them giving me a glare once but once they saw Alice's "bitch stare" as she called it, they stopped and looked down. Yes the past few weeks have been utter bliss for me; Edward, EJ and I spent as much time as we could together as a family as well as with his and with my Dad, but the weekends were all about us as a couple. We would go to movies, dinners even though he didn't eat; take walks in the park and drives along the coast. I was the happiest I've ever felt and was just praying that nothing screwed it up.

"Ugh! Is it Friday yet!" I sighed as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

Today had been a struggle for me. EJ had gotten into the strawberry ice cream while I took a shower and Edward was hunting. By the time I came out; he had eaten the entire tub and I was up all night with a sick little man. Edward had shown up around 3 a.m. and saw me in the rocking chair holding EJ while he whined about the pain in his belly. He looked so sad first, he hated to see either one of us in pain but once he read EJ's mind he chuckled and took him from me and told me to get some sleep. Thank god for Alice and Rosalie, they kept me going in coffee for the whole day, if they hadn't I never would have gotten through it.

"No my love it's not Friday yet, why are you as anxious to be alone with me as I am with you?" he said while kissing my knuckles causing me to sigh happily and sending shivers down my spine and the heat to pool in my stomach.

I could feel the blush on my face, the jackass knew exactly what he was doing to me; I appreciated the distraction but I'd be damned if he would get the upper hand and try and act like this day hasn't been hard on him either. So I leaned up to his ear and whispered in what I hope was a seductive voice

"Hmmm you know I am, the things I plan to do you, Mm mmm damn!"

I stroked his crotch at the same time and for the first time in his vampire life, Edward with his inhuman reflexes, lost control of the car. It was for just a moment but it was enough to make me squeak a bit and then laugh at the shocked look on his face when he pulled over. I squealed happily as he reached over and undid my seatbelt and then pulled me over the arm rest to straddle his lap as kissed me senseless.

"I swear you will be the death of me woman, and as much as I wish we could just stay here or maybe go somewhere out of the way to continue what you started here" he said while bucking his hips against me letting me feel exactly what I started

"But I'm afraid we have a sick little boy at home that really wants his Mommy and Daddy" he sighed into my neck and placed a gentle kiss there.

I was hoping EJ would be feeling better when got there, he still wasn't any better this morning and I dreaded leaving him, but Esme assured me that he would be fine and that Carlisle would be home later that morning and would check on him. It comes in handy to have your boyfriend's father as a doctor, although the term boyfriend doesn't really fit out situation. To me calling him my boyfriend just doesn't feel right. Love of my life, soul mate, destiny… etc. were more like it. I was so happy when I walked into Edward's house and heard EJ giggling. I rounded the corner where my son jumped into my arms and wrapped his little hands around my neck and gave me a hug. He then leapt over to his father's arms and hugged him too.

"Feeling better little man?" Edward asked him.

"Yes daddy, Nana made me all better" he grinned.

I could see some color back in face and then Esme came out to greet us.

"Esme I can't thank you enough for watching him, especially today with him being sick, but how did you make him feel better" I asked.

"Oh Bella, no thanks is needed, you know I love watching my grandson, sick or not. I just went out and got him some blood from a mountain lion and added a few drops of peppermint extract and it settled his stomach" she explained.

I would have to remember that, EJ didn't get sick often, but when he did watch out. Oddly enough he only got sick once before and I think the moose that Irina had drained for him might have been sick himself and the blood had gone bad making EJ sick as a dog for weeks. Irina felt so bad and swore that the next time she was tasting it herself first. Thinking of Irina made me miss my other family so much. Don't get me wrong I love Edward's family more than anything in the world and I couldn't wait to spend eternity with them, but the Denalis minus Tanya, well they had seen me through the hardest time in my life and I would never be able to thank them enough for what they did.

We stayed chatting to Edward's family for a while and EJ was sleeping soundly in my arms and I was snuggled in Edward's lap with his arms around both of us. I always felt so safe when we were like this. We were having a quiet conversation about what Esme wanted to do with the house for when EJ and I wanted to stay over when Alice stopped and got this dazed over look in her eyes. Edward whispered that she was having a vision and I watched as Jasper wrapped her in his arms and tried to coach her through whatever she was seeing. Edward tensed and then Alice shook her head and squealed in delight.

"Alice darling, what did you see?" Jasper asked in his Texan twang.

Edward groaned as Alice told us that the Denalis were coming for a visit.

"Oh Bella, this is going to be such a wonderful surprise. How great will it be for them to see you here with us" Alice excitedly told us and while I wanted to see them, I was more worried about Edward's reaction.

I looked to him for an explanation but he just said

"It's nothing love" but I knew that there was more to it.

It seemed that everyone was looking at us very intently and I knew that he was reading their thoughts.

"Edward, sweetheart she deserves to know" Esme told him.

"Tell me what?" I asked, getting a little more frustrated with the silent conversations going on.

"Can we get a three way dialogue going here? Geeze I feel like I'm trapped in a sound proof box, I see your lips moving but no sound is coming out" I whispered shouted, trying to be mindful of my son who was still asleep.

"Calm down love" Edward said trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"Edward what is it? I mean it was you who left me with them two years ago, what could be the problem with them now that has you so tense?" I asked him, my irritation calming at the look of guilt on his face.

"Bella my love, you're right. I did leave you with them because I could trust them, they are a part of our family after all, but well…ummm, how to put this" he stalled.

"Oh for God's sakes" Rosalie huffed. "Bella the reason that Eddie boy here tensed was because of Tanya, she has always wanted him, in her crazy mind he is her mate". I looked at Edward who was scowling at Rose.

"Well that explains some things" I said.

He was just about to ask me what when EJ woke up rubbing his eyes and said he was thirsty, I noticed that his eyes weren't they're normal bright green, but had turned almost a dark jade. I mentally calculated when the last time he had some blood was and I wanted to kick myself when I realized it had been almost a week despite the bit he had today, he was still growing and needed more than a cupful, I wasn't sure how much he had today and I couldn't take the risk of him getting sick again. The rest of the family said that they would take him hunting while Edward and I discussed some things. Rosalie took EJ from us after lots of hugs and kisses and she promised to keep him safe and with one more I love you to our son, they left us alone.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before it started to get to me and I huffed in impatience. Edward looked at me and I could tell he was finding it hard to come up with the words to say what he wanted. Just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything he held my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly, it was a chaste kiss but it still left me breathless and l looked up to see his eyes sparkling, the jerk was trying to dazzle me again.

"Stop it Edward, I'm well aware as to what you are doing, now stop dazzling me and explain yourself" I scolded him and immediately felt bad at the look of sorrow in his eyes.

He sighed heavily and kept my face between his hands.

"Bella, there never has been anything between Tanya and I, she wanted there to be and expressed an interest on more than one occasion, but I never felt the same. I will admit that I entertained the thought as to appease our families. Bella you must know that the night I found you I was trying to find a way to get out of this, I had told Tanya that if I hadn't found my mate in 50 years I would try to start a relationship with her, as wrong as it felt, it was better than being alone. Imagine how I felt when I found you, Bella my love, that night changed everything for me, you changed everything for me. I fell for you at first sight and I fall more in love with you every day. I know that EJ isn't mine really and I know that bothers you, but honestly my love it doesn't matter, you're both mine and if you'll let me I want us to have a child one day"

I sat there shocked. He wanted to have a baby with me, could I go through that again? I looked at him and only one thought went through my mind; **DEFINITLEY! **Edward removed me from his lap and I gasped as he got down on one knee, took my left hand and said

"Bella, you're the reason for my existence now, you and EJ both are and Bella if you'll let me I plan to make the both of you, possibly the three of you happy forever, Bella if you'll let me, I want to spend eternity with you; will you marry me?"

He then showed me this gorgeous ring, but I couldn't describe it for the tears were clouding my vision. I owed him so much, I loved him so much, he saved my life, he helped raise my son, he loved me, and I had always wanted to spend eternity with him, what was one more bond?

"Yes Edward!" I yelled and was immediately wrapped in his arms as he twirled us around and kissed my forehead, cheeks and finally my lips in a very sweet kiss that made me more than a little dizzy.

"Oh Bella, you don't know how happy you've made me. I just want you to know that I'm in no hurry, I mean I wish I could marry you tomorrow but whenever you want is fine by me" he said and he seemed to be almost vibrating with joy and I couldn't help but giggle at how much he seemed like Alice in that moment.

I thought about it for all of two seconds, I knew the perfect date for us to get married. "Edward, I want to get married after graduation, our high school graduation, on July 4th, it's America's birthday and Tracey's"

My voice had gotten smaller towards the end just thinking of my best friend and what happened. I tried to keep them at bay but I couldn't keep the tears from falling and Edward kissed them away and said that he had no problem with that, that it would give us plenty of time to plan it and prepare poor Charlie. I suggested that Alice plan the whole thing and speak of the devil she burst through the door knocking us both over onto the couch and wrapped her arms around us thanking us. The rest of the family came in a few seconds later but my eyes were on my son as he was being carried on the shoulders of Jasper telling him to giddy-up and Jasper was making sounds like a horse. They saw Alice wrapped around us and just looked at us quizzically

"Hey you two what's up? The pixie there was just about to take down an Elk when she had a vision, she didn't bother to tell us; just took off like a shot. So what gives?" Emmett asked.

"I asked Bella to marry me" Edward replied

"And she said yes"

There were yells and congratulations from everyone but the icing on the cake was when EJ climbed into our arms and said

"So we get to be a real family now?"

We hugged him tight and told him that we would be and then he asked if he could have some strawberries. Thank god for his two year old mind, okay he was more like four but still, he didn't dwell on things for long.

"Oh and a baby brother or sister?" he asked and Edward and I just looked at him in shock, how the hell did that little bugger know that we were planning on having one just as soon as we got married or at least that's what I'm going to assume will happen, I doubt mister 1918 will have a child with me before we're married but if he puts off sex till then, well I might have to kill him.

"Are you okay with the Denali's coming over Bella?" Esme asked

"More than okay, I miss them like crazy" I replied.

And I did miss them so much it hurt. They were like a second family to me, well they had been my only family for a while but with the Cullen's I now had a permanent family. I didn't mind that Edward had promised to start a relationship with Tanya; I mean the promise was made before I was even thought of, much less born. But things change and I'm sure Tanya will see reason. Who the hell was I kidding, that vampy tramp was nuts, there was no way she was gonna go quietly on this. Well she was just going to have to suck it up, because he was mine Damnit and I wasn't going down without a fight.

**Reunion coming up in the next chapter and I loved writing it. I need to make some revisions though so hopefully I'll have chapter 11 up sometime this week. Until then have a good one.**

**Melissa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Whaddya at? Back with another chapter. I'm supposed to be in class but due to a sprained ankle and a sudden snow storm I'm stuck inside. Alright so up next is the reunion with the Denalis. What are they gonna think of Bella and Edward's relationship? SM owns this stuff not me… yadda, yadda, yadda. Enough shagging around go read it.**

**Chapter 11-Explanations**

We stuck around the Cullen's a little while longer to discuss the wedding details before I decided it was time to go back home, Charlie had called to tell me that his deputy had called in sick and he had to work a double shift and wouldn't be home till the next morning. He didn't want me to stay home by myself and said that if I wanted then Edward was more than welcome to stay over

"He has to sleep on the couch though, if I get home in the morning and I catch him in your bed, well let's just say there's a bullet with his name on it. I may agree to go along with this, I may even think that it is a great idea, but I'll be damned to let you two sleep in the same bed"

Charlie ranted and I assured him that Edward would sleep on the couch if he agreed to stay over. Of course with their vampire hearing my family heard the entire conversation and they were all chuckling as I hung up the phone Edward chuckled himself a little but it wasn't long before he was dragging me out so we could spend the evening and night together. I giggled as he grabbed up EJ and pulled me out the door. He kissed Esme on the cheek and then yelled

"Goodnight everyone and don't wait up"

Esme was bouncing on her heels in delight and the rest of the family just laughed and I blushed with his eagerness and EJ looked at me and said

"Mommy is daddy staying over tonight?" I nodded and he squealed in delight.

Edward hugged him tighter and I could see the joy written all over his face. He loved getting EJ ready for bed; giving him a bath, reading him his bedtime story and then being there when EJ would sneak into bed with us. He did it often when I lived in Alaska and he spent a few days with us while the Denalis were gone hunting. I know he had been there for a few evenings and snuck over in the morning and unknown to EJ and my dad, he was there overnight too, but he missed it and so did I so I was very much looking forward to having him spend the night. My face flushed a little when I thought of how this would be a perfect opportunity to "explore and expand his boundaries". I shook my head of lusty thoughts and figured I'd see where the night went. We needed to talk a bit first

EJ was settled for the night and the two of us decided to watch a movie for it was still a bit early and I was way too excited that he would be spending the night to even try to sleep. Once we had settled in Edward turned to me and asked

"Bella what did you mean when I explained about Tanya, you said that it explained some things?"

Oh Crap! I sighed wishing I hadn't opened my big mouth.

"I think Tanya knew, every time after you left I mean, when she would come back from hunting I always found her more hostile, she never said anything but I always felt that she hated me and she knew someone had been there, she resented EJ and now I know why. She knew you had been there and if in her screwed up mind she believes you are her mate then that explains a lot" I explained.

Edward knelt down in front of me and then took my hands in his cold ones and said "Bella, listen to me, you are the most important person in my life, you and EJ and if she did know then so what. I belong to you, not her. She is a very dear friend but if she causes trouble for us then I won't hesitate to take her out and I can assure you that my family will help, in fact from what I heard of Kate and Irina's thoughts when I'd be near; they would be more than happy to help as well. I owe them a great deal of gratitude. They were there for you when I couldn't be and I'll gladly spend eternity kissing their feet for keeping you safe and loving you like a sister and friend. Bella, Tanya has always been used to getting her way, whether it was with her family or some unsuspecting man who was unfortunate enough to fall in her clutches. I think I have been the first man in existence that has ever denied her and then when you came along… well I know for a fact that her family rallied to keep you safe even though she didn't want you there so she has many reasons to be hostile but they do not matter. I love you! Okay. And I will end her Bella if she upsets you or our son in any way".

I was floored by his words, there was so much love and devotion in his voice and the tears I didn't even notice were flowing.

"I haven't cried this much since I was pregnant"

I sobbed while he hugged me closer and kissed my tears away saying

"I remember that. I'm sorry love but as much as I hate to see you cry, it was adorable how even the Trixs cereal commercial use to make you cry"

What! I thought it was sad that the poor rabbit couldn't get any cereal. He was right though, we owned each other hearts and no evil red headed witch was going to change it.

It was Friday again and we were all at the Cullen's waiting for the Denalis, Edward and I were in his room, talking and kissing quietly while EJ slept in his room that Esme designed, it was full of tractors and big cars; EJ had a thing for cars ever since Irina and Kate had brought him to attend this car race. Ever since then he was completely hooked. Rosalie even managed to find him a remote control car and fixed it so it had the speed of a real car. Edward was livid and said that EJ wasn't allowed to drive until he was 16 and stated that it was too dangerous but she told him to relax and that she had installed a chip that allowed us to control it. EJ was in heaven when he rode it for the first time. Edward on the other hand looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. But right now I was in heave and it was right here in his arms. We hadn't stopped touching since the engagement, every time we were even close to each other we were touching, at school it was linking our hands or his arm around my shoulder, at home I was in his lap or when EJ was in bed, his hands were up my shirt or skirt and mine were the same; all over every inch of skin I could find. Charlie I thought for sure was going to have a heart attack when he found out we were engaged; Edward had apologized for not asking for permission but said he couldn't wait any longer and it took a few hours but my Dad did calm down and asked that we wait till we were graduated from high school first and we promised we would. We were so wrapped up in our own little bubble that we didn't even hear the door open downstairs and the sound of five new voices made their way to us. Edward told me softly to go get EJ and he would meet us downstairs, that he would introduce us and to listen for the right moment, I looked at him in puzzlement and then shrugged while I went out across the hall to get our son. EJ whined a little till I told him who was downstairs but he had to be very quiet because we were going to surprise them and he immediately got quiet and made the "lock his lips and throw away the key" motion that we taught him when talking about certain things in public. I held back my giggle and then picked him up and stood at the top of the stairs waiting for some signal. Thank god for the after effects of this pregnancy, I'd never be able to hear him otherwise. There were lots of greetings, asking how things were and how everyone was feeling. I missed them so much and I almost ran downstairs when Kate and Irina starting sobbing about how they lost their sister and haven't heard from her. Then I heard her, the same voice while sickly sweet it still grated on my nerves. The witch that is Tanya say

"Oh stop it you two, for god sake's all I have had to hear over the past few months is Bella this and our sister that, why won't she call?, where is she?. Who cares?" She was a pathetic human and I'm glad she is gone. Now Eddie, it's time to get down to the real reason why we're here"

"The answer is no Tanya" Edward answered her, no doubt hearing what she wanted in her head.

"Come now darling, you remember the promise you made, if you didn't find your mate in fifty years then we would be together. Edward darling I've been patient long enough, we were always meant to be and I don't see any mate around so come now my love, let's not fight this any longer" she said softly and that's when I started to make my way downstairs slowly.

"Tanya, I'm afraid I must decline. I have found my mate, in fact we've been together for two years and just a few days ago she agreed to become my wife" he told her

"**WHAT!**" she yelled

"Edward dear, do we know her? Can we meet her?"

That was Carmen and it took everything in me not to fly to her, I could see EJ struggling not to move with hearing all their voices, I knew exactly how much he missed them.

"It's funny you should ask that Carmen, yes you do know her and she's actually upstairs waiting" Edward told her and that was my cue I think.

I was suddenly nervous about seeing them again. What if they didn't like the fact that I was with Edward. I know that Elezar knew and he never said anything but what if they didn't agree with it. That would surely kill me if the family that I came to love over two years didn't like who I was with, well except for Tanya.

I was standing at the entrance to the living room where Edward was waiting and put his finger to his lips reminding EJ to be quiet then he walked around the corner and said "My friends I'd like you to meet my fiancé and our son"

I came around the corner and there was another gasp and then a lot of excited squeals and then within seconds we were engulfed in 3 sets of cool arms and I looked up into the shining eyes of Carmen, Kate and Irina. They let go of me long enough for Elezar to embrace me and EJ. EJ cried in joy and I could see just how much we had missed each other. For the split second I regretted leaving them but if I hadn't then Edward and I would still be separated and I wouldn't have met the Cullens who were my family now. They congratulated us and asked when the big day was. We were about to answer when a loud shriek and crash was heard and we turned around to see Tanya crouched over Esme's favourite china cabinet, and she was snarling. Edward put us behind him and crouched in front us snarling back at Tanya.

"Tanya what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked her.

He looked terrified and angry at the same time.

"**HER THAT'S WHAT!**, she shows up on our door step and just takes my family from me and now she takes my mate. I knew it was you who had been around, I could smell you everywhere; on our furniture, in the bathroom shower but especially on her and her demon spawn. I've had enough, now Edward I'm asking you to move, I'm going to finish what the other vampire started and I don't want to hurt you"

Tanya sneered and I was terrified, I knew she didn't like me, but this was just a bit drastic. I held EJ protectively, she could hurt me but if she laid on finger on my son I would end her. Edward's teeth were barred and his muscles were tight as he readied himself for a fight, and I watched in horror as Tanya sprung into the air only to stop and then fall to her knees. It was there she was held down by Emmett while Kate, Irina and Carmen will being held back by Elezar, Rose and Alice although it looked as if Rose and Alice were having a hard time not joining them. Jasper moved in and Tanya relaxed and it was then that I understood; Jasper was using his talent to manipulate her. She got this sleepy look on her face and then Edward went and knelt next to her saying "Tanya, your under my brother's influence now, and we will let you go but know this, you only live right now because I have more respect for the rest of my cousins but if you ever come near me, my fiancé or son again and I will end you. Understand?"

Was it wrong that I found this protective side of him sexy, I was trembling but it wasn't from fright. Tanya was freed from Jasper's influence and I could see her wavering on what to do, Edward growled at her, stupid bitch, she forgot he was a mind reader. She looked at him and sneered

"This isn't over Edward. You will be mine. Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar let's go"

They refused her and she left in a huff.

"Oh my, she isn't very happy with us right now is she?" Irina asked

"Who the hell cares, T has been a pain in our ass since the 14th century. The role of coven leader has gone right to her head, couple that with always being able to get what you want and that makes for one nasty bitch"

Kate said angrily and then she came to me and opened her arms which EJ was more than happy to fill.

"Oh my little man, aunt Katie missed you, Bella I swear if she ever tries to do something like that again I will end her myself. She may be my sister but so are you and I love you and EJ too much to stand by while a member of my family threatens you"

I was shocked that Kate would say let alone do something to her sister.

"Get in line Kate, because if T ever tries that again I think we will all want a piece of her" Emmett stated.

I was in shock. Here was these two vampire families who were willing to defend me and my child, and I was just an insignificant human, what was so special about me? EJ I could understand, but not me.

"Love, stop it, I know what you're thinking and you are important to us, but mostly to me" Edward whispered in my ear.

I blushed and whispered back

"I thought you couldn't read my mind"

"I can't but I do know your body language, and the way your mouth turns down with a silly thought and how you get this crease between your brows when you're concentrating. I also know how you think, and Bella you are very special. Bella, you are a wonderful mother, caring, trusting, fearless and the love of my life, so stop being so ridiculous okay, don't have me to dazzle you again" he said as he tickled my sides and I laughed loudly.

I looked around to see 11 very amused vampires staring at us with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god, you two are so frigging cute together, Edward why didn't you ever stick around? I mean we would have loved to see the three of you together"

Irina gushed and I smiled as Emmett and Jasper made urging noises and then received dual smacks from Rose and Alice. Irina has a potty mouth on her and was very surprised and happy to see her cleaning up her language for EJ. Her favorite word was Fuck and then one day EJ just asked me what the word Fuck meant? I tried to hold in the chuckle but poor Irina was so embarrassed and apologized a million times and promised she wouldn't say around him anymore and I was glad to see she stuck to it Kate just looked at her like she was simple and said

"Rin, I believe he would have if not for our psycho sister. You know what she's like. She has wanted Edward here for the last 75 years and Tanya always gets what she wants. Edward has been the first man to deny her, then came that stupid promise he made and just for the record I never would have let you do that Edward. My sister doesn't love you; she just wants what she can't have. Bella, she didn't like you for her own selfish reasons so pair that with the fact that the man she desires is with you, well again we get nasty vamp"

Kate explained and then left to go sit down with Irina and Carmen to play with EJ. I smiled at my family and told them I was okay but inside I was anything but. I knew Tanya better than she thinks I do and I knew for a fact that she would try to ruin this for me, for us and I would stop her, nothing was going to stop me from having my happily ever after.

**Ok so what did you think? I know that I made Tanya a bitch in my last story but she drives me and I think SM should have given her a more diabolical role in the book. She always gives the vibe of a jilted lover so I used it. Okay so a bit of drama but I promise it won't all be drama and I'm not sure where to take it from here. I promise you though that there will be no wolves so I apologise to all the Jacob lovers. Okay well done for now and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Later**

**Greeneyes84**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey b'ys whaddya at? Back with another chapter. Two in one day. How lucky are you. Kidding! Anyways this was supposed to be two chapters but they weren't long enough so I combined them. I really don't like it but I didn't know what to change without fucking the rest of it up. Hope you like it.**

**K well enough shagging around from me, read on and remember I don't own any of this stuff. SM does.**

**Chapter 12-Game On**

"Did you see what she was wearing, she has the hottest man in town, and you would think that she would dress better. The spring fling is coming up, then prom and I know I would look better on his arm than she would"

I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica as Rose, Alice and I were walking to the cafeteria. "Of course you would Lauren, but please there is no way she is even going, for one she looks like a drowned rat and lord knows that hottie will not want to be seen at such an important event with that and two she has a two year old brat. Good luck finding a babysitter on the weekend. She might have Mrs. Cullen babysitting while she is in school but there is only so much brat one can take" Jessica whispered back.

I don't think they realized we were behind them and we heard every word. I knew Rose and Alice were about to say something if not kill them here in the corridor but I decided it was my turn. I was tired of girls like that

"**LAUREN, JESSICA WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"**

I yelled and they whipped around with angry glares till they saw my backup and then they were shivering in fright.

"What the hell gives you two the right to rag on me? From what I hear it's no wonder the two of you aren't pregnant, I mean really Lauren you and three guys from the football team underneath the bleachers yesterday. And Jessica don't even get me started on what I've heard about you. I saw bears in Alaska and they were scary but the things I've heard about you two would make your hair stand on end and you call me a slut. Secondly, my son is not a brat, you don't know him or me and if I ever hear you call him a brat again I will rip your heads clean off"

My voice had gotten deathly calm towards the end of my rant and I heard Rosalie and Alice growling behind me. Jessica looked like she was going to pee in her pants again but Lauren glared back at me.

"You know what you're so not worth it and know this Bella, Edward belongs with me and I will have him, he will ask me to go to the spring fling dance not you unless bitch 1 and bitch 2 make him" big mistake referring to my sisters that way.

I could see the both of them back up and Jessica was calling her crazy; meanwhile Rose and Alice were stalking towards them and I knew I had to dissolve this situation quick before they both did something they'd regret, okay maybe not but it wouldn't bode well for any of us if they killed Lauren in the middle of the school.

"Rose, Alice, come on these two skanks are not worth breaking your nails on. Let's go in, the guys are waiting for us"

That seemed to work as they all started to calm down and I had no doubt that Jasper had something to do with it.

When we got to our table I could see that my brothers were struggling to stay calm and Edward was sat on his chair. I was confused till I saw his expression and that Emmett had his hand digging into his shoulder and then I understood, they were holding him back for I had no doubt in my mind that he would have killed Jessica and Lauren for what they said and were probably thinking. I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek and he grabbed me and sat me down on his lap, wrapping me in his arms. His breaths, although unnecessary; were ragged and heavy. He had his nose in my hair and I could feel him breathing me in. He always said that my scent relaxed him, well once he got over the hurdle of trying to kill me, but thanks to the pregnancy my smell changed and he was able to stand it. I was worried that my regular smell would come back after the baby was born and then he would leave, but it didn't; he said it got better, but didn't make him thirsty. After a few minutes he did seem to calm down and I went to get off him but he wouldn't let me so I kissed his cheek and ate my lunch from his lap. I hated seeing him like this, he worked so hard to be normal but it was bullshit like this that tested his limits. I was so sick of drama and I was wishing we could be done with it but I knew we were far from that so I just shut my mouth and continued to eat my lunch while sitting on my love's lap.

We received some weird looks from students and teachers but they left it alone till Mrs. Mallory, Lauren's mother who conveniently was the school psychologist in other words the school counsellor and from what Alice told me, she thought that because she had a degree that it made her better than anyone else. She came to our table with skanks 1 and 2 in tow. I could hear Edward growling, his eyes going slightly darker in anger. Whatever they were thinking was not good and then Mrs. Mallory said

"Ms. Swan, I believe you're old enough to sit at the table to eat like a big girl"

She had this greasy grin on her face and I wanted to smack her. Skanks 1 and 2 were snickering behind her and I could see my siblings were ready to tear her apart. Edward cleared his throat and in that velvety voice that made me shiver in pleasure he said

"Our apologies Mrs. Mallory, we were so caught up with this cute little thing that EJ said a few days ago about wanting a baby brother or sister and discussing wedding details that I forgot she was even on my lap. Please forgive our disruption"

Stupid sexy vampire, but I could see it was working as Mrs. Mallory and the two skanks looked at him with this dreamy faraway look in their eyes. I watched as Mrs. Mallory shook her head to rid the spell and slightly stumbled over her words saying

"Well yes Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan please see to it that umm… it doesn't"

I sat next to him and watched as the three of them walked away and then Edward starting shaking his head with a big smile on his face. I didn't know what was going on until Lauren's mom whipped her head around and screamed

"**MARRIED! NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH…"**

"Well I love Bella very much, and by some miracle she loves me too and after the accident I was always told I couldn't have children, but my Bella here gave me another miracle. Surely a woman like you can see how happy she has made me and we can't help but share our joy"

Edward told her and laid it on thick. I watched as Mrs. Skank took a deep breath then and calmly continued

"What I mean to say is that this is quite a shock. I mean you are both so young, Ms. Swan surely Chief Swan doesn't agree to this, and there are just so many things to consider. Maybe we should make appointments for you both to come in separately to talk about this. I think that it is so wonderful but I can't help but be concerned and as the school councillor I highly recommend it"

She was so sickly sweet, but I could hear her choking on the word _"Wonderful"._ I looked to Edward and he shook his head making it look like he was shaking the hair out of his eyes, but I knew he was telling me not to agree with her. She pulled the father card and must be up to something, stupid cow; she was dealing with a mind reading vampire "Well thank you for the offer Mrs. Sk..Mallory but the chief is quite happy with our news, but we'll make you the same promise we did for him and that is that we are waiting for school to be finished before we get married, as for a baby brother or sister for EJ well we'll see"

I said to her in my own sickly sweet voice. She gave us this smile that was more of a sneer and walked off. Skank 1 and 2 looked at us and I just waved and blew them a kiss causing them to leave in a huff. Alice and Rose gave me high fives, Emmett and Jasper slapped me on the back and Edward hugged me close and said he loved me in a playful tone. This was my family and no one plays games with them; Bitches wanted to play hard ball, well **GAME FREAKIN ON!**

"Are you okay love?"

Edward asked me and I nodded that I was although I was still seething inside and although I'm not a vindictive person I was seriously thinking on ways to get back at skank 1 and 2 and possibly queen skank, but I didn't know how and I couldn't help feel that they were right in some ways. Edward was gorgeous, sexy and charming; he could have any girl he wanted and there was no way I was going to the spring fling next month, not when I was so plain. Announcing our engagement was one thing but being seen in public was another and I didn't have someone to watch EJ, I mean I appreciated that Esme wanted to watch him during the week but I doubted she'd want him on the weekends, she had a life. I sat there thinking of ways to come up with something but underneath it all I knew what they said was true and I gave up. We had about 15 minutes left before class and all I really wanted to do was go home and snuggle on the couch with my son and Edward.

"Are you alright love?"

Edward asked me, it had been a few weeks since the thing with skanks one and two and although Edward and I were closer than ever, what they said still weighed heavily on my shoulders. He was a Greek god, Adonis among the mortals literally, and I was a plain Jane who had a kid, why would he waste his time with me. I know he asked me to marry him and I wanted to so bad, I'd do it tomorrow, but it seems as if no one else besides his family and my dad want that. I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter what people thought and in reality I didn't care what they thought of me; it was EJ, Edward and the Cullens that I cared about and I couldn't let them drag their names through the mud for me. I could put up with the skanks but they boys were a whole different story. Mike Newton was relentless in asking me out, even though I told him I was with Edward and that we were engaged he would laugh at me and say

"Bella really, it doesn't mean anything until I see a ring"

I would show him my engagement ring but he grabbed me around the waist and pinned me up against the locker and said that it wasn't a wedding band so it didn't count. Edward was so mad and Mike was lucky that it was Emmett who pulled him off me or else he'd be dead. Unfortunately that wasn't the only time he had to be removed him. The stupid idiot showed up at the park and told EJ he was going to be his daddy soon. EJ cried his eyes out and Mike received a black eye from me and a broken nose from Edward.

Tyler Crowley was no better and Eric hung around me like a lost puppy, what the hell? I was a plain Jane, why would these guys be interested in me?

I knew why though, they thought because I had a child that meant I was easy, they thought they could get me into bed, Edward had to be restrained by Emmett and Jasper on more than one occasion because of someone thoughts. High school sucks right now, why the hell did I agree to go back?

The Spring Fling dance is just a week away and I told Edward I wasn't interested in going, I told him it was because I couldn't dance, he said I could stand on his toes, I told him I didn't have a sitter and he laughed so hard he fell off the couch stating that I could have my pick

"Darling, Rosalie or Esme would love nothing more than to babysit. Esme complains she doesn't see her grandson enough as it is; although she sees him every day but she'd gladly take him and I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind babysitting. Sweetheart, there are lots of people who would watch him, now tell me the real reason that you don't want to go to the dance".

I shook my head and told him it didn't matter and that I didn't want to go, truth be told I wanted him to ask me and not just assume we would go. I wanted him to ask me in school like the rest of the guys did their dates; I wanted the guys to know and the girls that he wanted me and no one else. Ever since the queen skank held a presentation for all juniors and seniors on the joys of waiting and that teen pregnancy wasn't all it was cracked up to be, we had become the talk of the school. Of course it would have probably been fine if the bitch hadn't looked at me the whole time and then she effectively squashed everyone's view on our engagement stating that all of us were far too young to think about marriage and that having a child was no reason to run into it. The Cullens almost laughed out loud at that considering they were all old enough to be her grandmother. She was a real piece of work, but she had definitely done what she sought out to do and that was make those around us think that we were not supposed to be together, that we were only together because we had a son. I was so close to telling all of them what really happened, but Alice convinced me not to. She said it wouldn't make a difference and Rosalie said

"Oh Fuck them, who gives a rat's ass what they think. You have a beautiful son and my brother loves you both more than anything else in the world. Who cares what those stupid humans think"

"Hello I'm a stupid human" I told her and both of them snorted very unladylike.

"Bella please, you are so far from being like them and besides it's only a matter of time before you are like us, I mean you and Edward have discussed becoming a vampire haven't you?"

Alice asked and I told her that we had and I wanted nothing else then to spend forever with him and be there for EJ for however long he lived which we hope would be for a long time. They told me not to worry over the people at school and Alice told me that Edward was going to take care of it. Oh god what could that mean?

We were eating lunch outside today, there was no sun but it was unseasonably warm. I was eating my lunch and reading a book while my family talked amongst themselves, Edward had just gotten off the phone with Esme and she said that EJ was having a wonderful time with Kate and Irina and that my dad had stopped over and asked Kate if she would like to go for a walk. I snickered when he told me that. I was engrossed in my book when Edward took it from me and I looked at him perplexed and slightly agitated

"Hey I was enjoying that" I told him with a pout and he chuckled at me and leaned in to kiss me sucking my bottom lip in driving me mad. I could hear the whistles coming from Em and Jazz but I didn't care. He broke from my lips and I playfully glared at him

"Okay you're forgiven now why did you take my book?"

I asked him but before he could respond a huge van pulled up and I big burly man hopped out. I watched as he went to the back of the van and then pulled out the biggest bouquet of flowers I have ever seen. I recognized some of them as tiger lilies and orange roses, I loved orange, it was my favourite color and I felt envious of the lucky girl who would get them, not that I expected gifts from Edward because I hated it but I would appreciate the gesture.

I sat there wide eyed as the delivery guy made his way towards us, he looked uneasy, most humans can sense that danger is around such as a vampire, except me of course. The Denalis and the Cullens keep telling me that I have no fear and Emmett starting calling me super woman especially after I found out that he taught EJ to stick his tongue out at us, he had no idea it was rude so I launched myself at him. Apparently the left over venom in my system from the pregnancy had some other side effects; we found out that day that when I'm angry I am inhumanly strong because I launched Emmett out the window smashing the thing to pieces. I felt so bad but Esme told me it was okay and then she and Rosalie told Emmett off, actually more like tore his ears off which Rose had stated that he can have back when he apologises. He did so immediately.

Edward had this look that could only be classified as complete lust. He told me later that night that seeing me go all vampy as they were calling it was one of the sexist things he had ever seen. And he proved it as he tore my clothes from me that night and dove between my thighs and I had to bite a pillow to muffle my cries of ecstasy.

The delivery guy walked up and asked us if we knew a Bella Swan, I meekly raised my hand eyeing the large crowd that had gathered, the guy gave me the bouquet and I blushed as he looked me up and down, Edward growled and slung his arms around my shoulder and handed the guy a tip. The poor guy must have been thinking something terrible to get that reaction and he walked quickly away. I held the bouquet and took a long sniff of the beautiful flowers. I was lost in the scent of them when I heard a throat clear and looked up to the faces of five very amused vampires.

"What?" I asked

"Well who are they from?"

Alice asked and I could tell she knew something because she was bouncing, I shrugged at her and started to look for a card but Edward stopped me. I looked at him in puzzlement but he took the bouquet from me and then knelt down on one knee and in front of the entire school he said

"Isabella my love, you have given me a son and your hand in marriage. Now I ask that you give me the honour of escorting you to the Spring Fling dance and the prom"

He had that look on his face, you know the one, the crooked smile that I can't say no to and if I was being honest I didn't want to.

"Yes Edward I'd be honoured to go to the dance with you and the prom"

I stated gladly as he picked me up and twirled me around. I kissed him lightly fully aware that we had an audience when we were interrupted by a throat clearing. I couldn't help but grumble when I looked up and seen queen skank aka Mrs. Mallory standing there with a murderous look in her eyes. Edward growled quietly and I could see the rest of our family fighting the urge to just be rid of her.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, can you two please save your little love fest for home, just because you two have sinned doesn't mean you have to sully the rest of the children here" she sneered and I lost it, I was raging.

How dare she assume that we sinned, not that I'm a religious person, it' not that I don't believe in God it's just that I don't pay attention to conventional religion. But even if we had been together who cares, it was a beautiful way for two people to express their love for each other and right now the only thing I wanted to express was how much I hated this woman. My fists were clenched and my jaw was tight, I could feel whatever it was in me that could devour this woman when a huge laugh interrupted my rage.

"Now that is rich Gertie, wasn't it just a few weeks ago that I had to call you about your daughter who according to you was sinning on the field with three guys from the football team" Mrs. Mullins said.

She was the schools vice principle and had been a big supporter of us especially since her husband worked at the hospital with Carlisle and her oldest son was my dad's deputy, she despised Mrs. Mallory and Lauren or anyone else who gossiped.

"Gertie, your freaking name is Gertie, oh man my gramps had an old cow with the same name, quite the coincidence don't you think so guys"

Emmett stated proudly and I had to hide my face in Edward's shoulder and just shook with silent laughter, but my poor Edward couldn't hold it in and he fell off the bench with Alice in laughter. I turned just in time to see the look of rage on her face and then she huffed and stomped off. Mrs. Mullins smiled at us and then left while the rest of us lost it completely; poor Jasper couldn't keep it anymore and made us laugh that much harder. I smiled as I watched Em receive high fives from his brothers and then he stood up to take a bow, even Rosalie was grinning like a fool and told him he was brilliant. We managed to calm down after a couple of false starts from Jasper who was still trying to rein it in and then we had to head to class. Edward growled at Mike again as we made our way in no doubt because of what he was thinking but I didn't care. My last thought as we sat down and Edward placed another lingering kiss on my lips was

"Best lunch ever"

"So you gonna tell me what the driver was thinking" I asked.

He shook his head and growled softly and said

"He wanted to know who you were. He thought you were… how should I say this? Fuck hot! He then started to picture himself kissing you. Although I would have rather have seen that then the image that Mike had of you with your knees wrapped around his back"

I was appalled that he would think that. How many times would we have to tell him or beat him till he got the picture. I told Edward not to worry about him, and that I belonged to no one but him. He grabbed my face and placed a long slow kiss on my neck and I heard him growl

"MINE!"

"All yours" I said and even though we had lots of people against us, we were together and that was all that mattered. My realization solidified what I was thinking earlier; it was time to put on my helmet and play hard ball. I was no longer going to be the shy timid Bella. Bitch Bella was about to come out and she had claws. Okay so maybe a kitten would have better luck but at least I had Rose and Alice to teach me. The only thing wrong with this plan was what if Edward didn't like the stronger me. What if he preferred the timid and shy girl I was? May I should talk to him first. My phone buzzed in my pocket and Alice sent me a text saying

"He won't care but we'll talk after school, impromptu shopping trip"

Thank god for my psychic sister. This would be a good thing. Game is back on!

**OH YEAH! Bitch Bella is coming out. Favorite line. Let me know. Back to school tomorrow so not sure when the next update will come. More than likely the weekend. Have a good one.**

**Greeneyes84**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone whaddya at? I'm back with another. Sorry it's been a while I think, school got me all kinds of fucked up. Anyways I finally finished this chapter and with midterms next week and assignment up to my ass it might be a while for chapter 14 but I damned determined to finish it. Okay so this chapter is where Bella finally grows a pair ,well a little more than she has. I tried to make her more stronger than the one we're use to in the books but not too far off script. I fucks it all up in this chapter and I think I made her more like me. To those who are reading this and know me well you can shut up laughing. Can't help it but my attitude totally comes out in this chapter. Anyways enough shagging around read it and remember I don't own it but I wouldn't mind it.**

**By the way, I have edited this on my own but I'm not that great at it so my apologies for any errors you detect. Grammar is not my strong point. I'm from NL, we don't even speak right let alone write right LOL!**

**Chapter 13-Bring it Bitch**

As promised as soon as school was out Alice and Rose grabbed me and whisked me away for some shopping. Edward looked so forlorn as we drove away in Rosalie's BMW but I assured him through a text message that I would make it up to him later. He told me I better and my face flamed which led my sisters to ask me what I was blushing about. I changed the subject by asking what the plan was and who was taking EJ?

"Don't get your panties in a bunch sis, I called Charlie and told him that we were taking you shopping and that Esme was more than happy to continue watching EJ. Edward is going to love it for Esme will fake having an emergency and let Edward spend some much needed time with his son. I know he tries to spend as much time as he can with you two but according to Jasper he feels like it's not enough. Don't worry I had a vision of two of them hunting and laughing so no freaking out" Alice explained.

I was mortified, how could Edward feel like that? He was a wonderful father and he didn't have to be, but he was. I was thinking that I should give them more time for just the two of them and I felt bad, I mean what kind of mother makes her boyfriend feel like that?

"Bella stop it" Rose yelled.

"Bella, you are a wonderful mother and Edward is lucky to have found you. Believe me Bella I have known Edward a long time. He's a drama queen. He damn well knows that he spends all the time he can with EJ and he knows he's a wonderful father. He feels that the fact that he doesn't spend enough time with EJ which is completely ridiculous; is because he wasn't there all the time for the first two years. This is his way of punishing himself but he'll never tell you because it might make you unhappy and we both know that is the last thing he wants"

What she said made sense. I knew from the moment I met Edward and he apologized to me for the rape that he was the type of person to always blame himself. I shook my head at his foolishness and decided that I would show him just how good of a father he was.

"Okay, enough with the angst crap let's see what this baby can do" Rose yelled and cranked up the car stereo.

I threw my head back and laughed with the excitement in the car. I felt a little odd leaving EJ while I went shopping but he was with Esme and Edward so I could calm down and have fun.

We were speeding along and Alice was singing at the top of her lungs to _Taylor Swift's Love Story._ I wasn't a huge fan but the song was okay, it was about Romeo and Juliet, well sort of and that was one of my favorite stories so the song wasn't terrible. I just smiled and tried to sing along, still laughing, especially when Rose screwed up her face and changed the song to something heavier. I recognized it instantly; _Going Under by Evanescence_ started blaring through the speakers, the bass shaking the mirrors. I know the song was older and I was only seven when the song came out but Irina and Kate loved the band; they squealed so much when they released a new album back a few months ago. I listened the them often and this song expressed how I felt about my Mom and her treatment of me; of that sadistic bastard who took away my innocence, the lyric about not being broken again, well I had felt broken for a while but Edward saw me through that, his family and Charlie told me that I wasn't so instead of letting the song take me back to some painful memories I sang the lyrics to top of my lungs while the heavy bass and the haunting voice of Amy Lee wash over me.

"Holy Shit Bella!" Alice yelled

"Jesus girl, you got a hell of a voice"

I blushed in embarrassment, I knew I could sing a little, Kate and Irina use to tell me I had a great voice but I always blew them off. I use to sing Irish Christmas carols with Tracey and Nana, Nana and Pop even hired a voice instructor for us but Tracey got bored with it and I refused to keep going without her. One of these days I wanted to surprise Edward with a song but for now I was content to sing along with the music on the radio.

"Okay Bella, I saw what you want to do and we're here to help" Alice turned around and said.

"Guys I don't know how, I mean I want to be able to feel more confident, I want to be the kind of girl Edward would be proud to marry, and I definitely want to grow a goddamn backbone to get the skanks of this town off my back and out of our hair"

I didn't need to tell them who I was talking about, Rose and Alice knew full well I was talking about Jessica, Lauren and her bitch of a mother.

"It's easy Bella I mean you already have told them off once but you need to do more, first you have to dress the part and it all starts with what's underneath" Alice said with a gleam in her eye.

"She's right Bella, nothing makes you feel sexier and more confident than some sexy underwear and a bra. I like to call it the power suit" Rose said and smirked at me causing me to blush.

The car pulled into a parking spot and I saw that were in front of small strip mall. My sisters and I got out of the car and they linked their arms with mine as we made our way into the shop, earning quite a few looks from the public and I put my head down to avoid the stares. I know I was trying to feel more confident but with these two; well it was gonna take a lot.

"Now Bella, stop that, you are a beautiful girl so fuck the rest of em" Rose chastised me.

I tried, I really did try as we made our way to the first store, I held my head a little higher and walked without stumbling into the mall.

"Good afternoon ladies. How may I help you?" said a tall statuesque woman with blond hair.

I didn't like her much and was hoping she wasn't the owner or the person who would be helping us.

"No you can't. I would like to speak with Monique" Rose said.

"I'm sorry little one, but miss Monique is busy" the crazy woman sneered.

I had to hold in the giggle seeing as Rose was more than likely old enough to be her grandmother.

"Why of all the insubordinate, how dare you…" Rose's voice was getting louder and the woman I could see was getting frightened.

"Rose relax, I'll handle this" Alice to the rescue.

"Excuse my sister here, pms is a real bitch. Could you please inform miss Monique that we understand she is very busy but her dear friend Alice Cullen would like to see her"

The woman paled at the name and ran upstairs immediately.

"How the hell did you do that Allie?" I asked

"Oh please, I have kept this store alive or any others she has opened over the last 50 years" she replied

"Alice, Rosalie my darlings, how are you? Oh my! What do we have here?" said a commanding voice containing a slight French accent.

A tall woman with long black hair wearing a beautiful red corset and a black skirt made her way to us followed by the sales lady. She was very regal looking and I had to fight the urge to bow. I gasped as I saw her eyes; golden brown, holy crap she was a vampire. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was at least a vegetarian vampire. Not sure what I would have done if her eyes had been red. I hadn't seen one like that since I was attacked and I was afraid that if I did it I would faint.

"Rochelle, I can take it from here, these ladies are on our VIP list and deserve the upmost attention. Do we have any other customers as the moment?" she asked

The sales lady named Rochelle shook her head no.

"Wonderful. Rochelle you are free to go now, please place the door sign as closed and lock the door on the way out. A few minutes later Rochelle was gone.

"Monique, so good to see you, how's business" Alice asked.

"Wonderful as usual and I'm so happy to be out of Europe. The states are so much more relaxed and the cuisine here is superb. Now what do we have here?" she said while looking me up and down and probably wondering what a human was doing with two vampires.

"Monique, I'd like for you to meet our soon to be sister-in-law Bella" Alice squealed and bounced.

"So our dear sweet Edward finally met someone?" she asked with a smile.

I was worried first, although I had no doubt in my mind that she was a family friend I was worried that she wouldn't approve.

"That's so wonderful, I'm so happy, our Edward has been alone way to long. Come my dear, let's talk while we find something to knock his socks off" she cooed while hauling me off towards all this frilly, lacy and downright scary lingerie.

"You mean knock is cock off" I heard Alice whisper and my face flamed.

Monique looked around the store and then to my sisters, I saw Alice bouncing out of the corner of my eye. She closed all the shades and then tuned to me and asked

"Bella my dear, do you know what we are?" I nodded

"Well then, let's make this quick shall we" she said and the three of them ran around the store so quick that I'm sure anyone else would have thought there was a tornado in the store. All of three of them had a mountain of clothes in their arms and then I was ushered into the nearest fitting room.

Three hours later and with way too many clothes and some helpful hints we were on our way back home.

"That Monique sure knows her stuff" I said.

"She should, she's been selling undergarments to people since the time of Marie Antoinette. Her mother was a duchess, she had to have confidence. Now do you remember everything we taught you?" Alice and Rose asked and I nodded although completely terrified.

We were staying at the Cullen's this weekend; we would go there right after school on Friday and then go back on Sunday evening. Charlie wasn't happy with it at first but he got over it quickly when Carlisle assured him that there would be parental supervision all the time. Charlie didn't mind us being together or engaged but he didn't want us sleeping together. I planned on changing that this weekend. The family planned on taking EJ to Alaska for the weekend and leaving me and Edward alone. Today was Tuesday so that gave me three days to put this plan in action and hopefully seduce Edward into making love to me this weekend; we had done lots of exploring and now I wanted the real thing and I was going to get it.

We dropped all of my purchases off first and then went to pick up EJ. I had been gone all day and I missed my little boy madly. We were laughing as we made our way into the Cullen mansion and I gasped at the sight before me; Edward was sitting in a rocking chair, eyes closed and our son passed out on his shoulder. Edward was rocking him softly and humming a tune; it was the same one he used to hum to EJ when he was a baby and it always put him to sleep. He had it put to a CD a few months later and EJ hated to sleep without it. My eyes pricked with tears as I watched him and totally enamoured again how natural he was with him. My sisters awed and then made their way upstairs while I took a seat on the couch. I looked around and noticed that no one else was home. Edward opened his eyes and gave me that crooked grin that melted my heart and said softly

"Hey beautiful, how was shopping?"

"A marathon but fun" I whispered back.

"How was your afternoon"

"Well I was inconsolable after my evil sisters took you away, but when I came home EJ and I played all afternoon. I took him hunting and we ran all the way to Seattle. You know he's pretty fast for a halfling, was almost able to catch up to his old man. We laughed and played and he fell asleep about an hour ago. It was the best afternoon love" he said and again my eyes were tearing up with the emotion in his voice.

We chatted softly for a while longer and then EJ woke up yawing snuggling into Edward's shoulder and it was so cute, he got it from me, I wasn't a morning person and trying to tear myself away from Edward was impossible. He turned his head towards me and his eyes lit up while he shouted

"MOMMY!"

He jumped into my arms and then babbled about everything they did, giving me his own crooked grin at the end while he looked at Edward and Edward wrapped his arms around me and with his free hand he ran his hand though his son's hair. I couldn't understand how two people who weren't really related by blood could look so much alike; EJ had green eyes which I was told were Edward's color when he was human, his hair was almost the color of Edward's only slightly darker and it even stuck up when I let it get too long. I didn't understand but I was happy for it.

A few minutes later the rest of the family came home and EJ squealed in delight. He earned high fives from his uncles, kisses from his aunts and then Carlisle picked him up and said

"There's pop's boy, how would you like you like to go see Uncle Elezar, Aunt Carmen, Kate and Irina this weekend"

"Really!" he asked, his eyes getting big and he started bouncing in excitement.

"Are mommy and daddy coming?" he asked

"Nope you get the spend the entire weekend with us" Carlisle told him and I could see everyone hold their breaths in apprehension. Did he not want to go? Would he be too afraid without us there?

"YES!" he hissed and fist pumped the air; a move he got from Emmett

"Yeah little man, you can ride on my back and we'll play cowboys and Indians with uncle Jazz here" Emmett said as he grabbed EJ up and twirled him around in the air upside down. He put him back down and EJ crawled into Alice's arms and said he couldn't wait to spend time with his family and I sighed happily letting the tears flow. I knew without a doubt that moving here was the best decision I made.

The next day I decided to put my new attitude to the test. I dressed in a pair of black lacy boy shorts with the matching bra which pushed the girls up nicely, a black tank top paired with an argyle cardigan and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. The outfit hugged my curves in all the right places and made me feel sexy which according to my sisters and Monique was the first step in feeling better about myself. I kept telling myself that this was what I wanted and to show those bitches up. I could feel the lingering venom boiling at the thought of someone taking my mate and I might have growled. I put on a little bit of gloss and some light makeup, leaving my hair down I walked out of my room and downstairs where Edward was already waiting to bring EJ to his parents and us to school. I made my way downstairs and stopped my descent for a second to watch as Edward got EJ ready for the day, he was putting his coat on and EJ was giggling and when he yelled out "

Mommy! You look pretty" Edward stopped what he was doing and his jaw dropped as he took in my appearance; looking me up and down and I blushed under his gaze. He swallowed and I heard him say rather husky

"Umm, yeah… okay buddy we have to go"

He shook the lust out of his voice and then we were off and don't think I didn't notice for a second that he wasn't staring at me in the car or at my butt as I brought EJ into the house. We talked to his family for a few minutes and then kissed EJ goodbye and I walked out the door to go back to the car. As soon as I was out the door Edward swept me up in his arms and then we ran into the woods a bit where he set me on my feet and then backed me gently into a tree and kissed me hungrily. His tongue invaded my mouth and his hand slid down my leg and he brought it up around his hip and cupped my bottom. I could feel his arousal on my stomach and I wanted it. I wanted to strip for him here and have him take me against the tree but I needed to get confident Bella in the ring so with a little hesitation I pushed Edward away from me. He pouted like EJ when we took away his favorite toy.

"Sorry baby, we have to get to school but if you're a good boy then I might give you a treat later" I said coyly.

His eyes were pitch black and his desire was clearly displayed and I giggled as I walked away from him but not before I shot him a coy look over my shoulder. I was in the car for a few seconds on my own before Edward joined me, no doubt waiting for his erection to go down and I felt satisfied that I was the one who did that to him.

"You know it's not nice to tease love" he pouted and then gave me a searing kiss and my breath hitched and I wanted him bad, forget this weekend we could just go back into the woods and finish what we started.

He kissed me long and deep and just as I fisted his shirt and started for the buttons on his jeans he grasped my hand and wagged his finger at me saying

"We have school love, and I told you it wasn't nice to tease"

I pouted, but decided to play it up a little more, I mean I was trying to be more confident so I leaned back in my seat, unzipped my coat and undid a few buttons on my cardigan and then crossed my legs. I heard a groan when I started biting my finger gently, bad habit I had for as long as I can remember. He threw is head back in frustration and groaned again saying

"Bella, baby, you have to stop that, you're killing me here"

I giggled but decided to behave, for now.

We arrived at school in record time to the usual scene; everyone gathered in the parking lot talking about this and that and trying to not look as we pulled up into our parking spot. I sighed to myself, these people needed to get a life, I mean what was so damn interesting about watching six people get out of their cars and go walk through a set of doors, and not to mention that anyone who have more than respectful thoughts got a glare from Edward and my brothers causing more than one to cower in fear; Mike Newton knew and in fact made it a point to be in the school by the time we arrived. We walked in followed by the usual stares and I needed a human moment so l left Edward waiting by the door while I finished. When I came out skanks one and two were in front of him and Jessica was running a finger down his arm and flirting shamelessly saying

"So Edward, I hear you're taking Bella to the dance and prom"

"Yes Jessica, nothing gets passed you" he said and I could see his 1900 morals competing with wanting to tear her arm off and smack her with it.

"Well no offence but isn't hard to do those things when she has that kid attached to her, I mean it must put a damper on your love life" **WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DARE HER. OH IT WAS ON NOW. **I marched over and grabbed my soon to be husband by the collar and planted a very hot and very public kiss on his lips, only to stop when he hitched my leg around his hip and moaned. We heard a throat clear and Edward growled but giggled as I looked to the skanks and smiled and in the sweetest voice I could muster said

"Oh Jessica, Lauren, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Forgive me but sometimes this man is too much and I lose control" Jessica's jaw was open and Lauren sneered and me and said

"Hump! Maybe if you could keep your legs in control you wouldn't have gotten pregnant. Only sluts lose control like that, no wonder Edward is with you. I mean you can be his sex toy whenever he wants, too bad he has to attend to the ankle bitter. Edward do us a favor and call me when you want a real woman cause even if she is a slut she can't possibly do for you what I can" I saw red and in a move quicker than should have been normal I had her pinned to the locker my vision red.

"You think you're better than me? she actually had the balls to nod and I saw Jessica start to back away but she didn't get far as my sisters stopped her in her tracks. I smirked at them in thanks knowing that they would keep the teachers away. I didn't intend to kill her even thought I felt like it, but she was going to back off.

"Listen up and I'll use small words so you can understand me. He is mine, not yours, MINE and I told you before if you ever spoke about my son like that again I would hurt you. I wasn't lying Lauren, the only reason you live right now because I have a son to think of. I'm no slut, I have a child with Edward and we love each other very much so I'm going to give you one more chance, back off, you, Jessica and your mother and I won't kill you but if you're looking to play this game then bring it bitch but it will be a game you will lose" I spat at her and then threw her to the floor.

She scrambled to stand and Jessica dragged her away, the two of them so paler than my family. I could hear Jessica calling Lauren stupid and that she took it too far, she was right, no one says shit about my son or Edward.

"Whoa Bells, that was fucking awesome, bout time stuck to them two cows" Emmett boomed and gave me a smack on the back which had me stumbling forward right into Edward's arms.

"Hmm, that was very interesting and if I do say so myself sexy as hell" Rose said laughing.

"Yeah well, those bitches asked for it, no one fucks with me anymore I spat still feeling the venom boiling. I'd have to calm down before class, if not then I would most likely snap someone's head off.

"Definitely not" Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and his scent calmed me down immediately. Our family snickered at us and we all walked towards our classes. I sat in my seat and settled in to listen to the teacher with one last lingering thought

"What the hell was I going to do about the weekend?"

**So what did you think of that one. I tried to add another vegetarian vampire in there for I always found it odd that in the whole world it seemed that only a few were around and why not have her sell lingerie. It's true though, after working in Retail for nearly 10 years I know nothing helps boost your confidence than some nice clothes and I always feel sexy as hell in black underwear, or shirts, or pants actually come to think of it most of my wardrobe is black even my hair. No I'm not goth, no offence to those that are, I just really like black. Alright that's enough bull from me. Next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whadday at? I'm back, sorry it's been a while but RL had me backed up, between school and then I got called to go back to work and homework. You get the picture.**

**Anyways I don't own this, blah, blah, blah, SM does. Have at it.**

**Warning: This chapter gets a little hot.**

**Chapter 14-Plans**

"Mommy, what are you and daddy going to do this weekend?" EJ asked me Thursday night while I packed a suit case for him and a bag for me.

We were going to school the next day and then after the Cullens and EJ would head on up to Alaska leaving Edward and I here.

I just smiled and told him that his daddy and I were going to just hang out and watch movies and do homework. Charlie knew that they were going to Alaska, Esme thought it best, he just didn't know that Edward and I wouldn't be there and we had to bribe EJ with strawberry ice cream so he didn't tell his pop, he didn't like to lie and we told him that it wasn't lying, it was a secret. He was better after that.

"Are you and daddy going to be okay without me?" he asked and I could see the hint of sadness in his eyes.

He wore his emotions on his sleeve, so much like me in that regard and I knew that really he was questioning if he was going to be okay without us. He has never been without me, maybe for a few hours here and there but never overnight or more than a day and I knew he was nervous but wouldn't admit it.

"EJ sweetheart, you don't have to go, me and daddy will be just fine but we'll miss you like crazy" I tried to reassure him.

I felt a little selfish that I wanted him to go so I could spend some time with Edward but I had read that lots of couples need time to themselves, I mean I know we had school but we needed time for just us, to be a couple, without prying eyes or ears and I wanted to do that this weekend.

"I do mommy, just well I'll miss you and daddy" he whimpered and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, listen, we'll miss you too but you'll have so much fun with Nana, pop and your aunts and uncles and baby I promise that if you want to come home all you have to do is tell one of them and I promise that you will be home quicker than you can say " I tried to reassure him but if he continued to ask these questions then I was just going to tell everyone that he would stay with us while they went or else all of us would go.

"Okay mommy" he said and kissed my cheek as he went back downstairs and I heard the familiar sounds of Elmo echo from downstairs.

He loved that show thanks to his Uncle Jasper who downloaded the old 1999 movie of Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland and EJ fell in love. Ever since then he had become addicted to the show, well if he wasn't watching the movie. Poor Edward combed the internet for hours trying to find it online so we could buy it. He finally found it and by the time the week was over EJ had the movie as was well as different Elmo type things from each member of the family. Jasper gave him the sequel to the movie, Esme and Carlisle gave him the new Elmo doll that dances or something, Emmett gave him several D. with his show on it so EJ could watch them in the new D.V.D player we got for the Volvo and Alice and Rose bought him copious amounts of clothes with his face all over it. EJ squealed in delight and I swore it was his birthday, I always hated receiving gifts and I didn't believe in spoiling him, okay maybe a little bit but this was too much. I made a mental noted to never tell the Cullens that he liked something ever again. EJ looked downright giddy with the gifts but it was the look on Edward's face as he gave EJ the movie that made everything worth it. My son was tearing into his gifts at vampire speed and would squeal like Alice after he opened each one. Then he would hug the owner of the gift tightly and thank them. It was the last gift in the pile and I watched again as he tore into it at lightning speed and then stopped and gasped. He looked all around the room and his eyes fell on his father and all Edward did was nod. EJ leapt of the floor and into Edward's arms so quick and hard that he was caught off guard and knocked to the floor making us all laugh.

"Oh daddy thank you, thank you" EJ said with little tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome son, I love you" Edward told him softly and he hugged him tight and rubbed his back.

I could feel the tears running down my face, damn hormones never did calm down after my pregnancy. I looked around the room through my tears and saw Esme and my sister would be bawling their eyes out if they could. Edward was clutching EJ tightly almost as if he could disappear any moment and then he kissed his head and set him back down again.

"Hey little man, how about me and you go and watch some of your gifts hey?" Emmett asked.

EJ nodded and Emmett picked him up and turned him upside down as he carried his nephew into the living room giggling and squealing in delight. I think my big brother secretly liked Elmo.

I shook my head of the memory and continued to pack our bags. I knew I wanted to seduce Edward this weekend and with the way he had been pawing at me ever since we decided to skip this trip told me that we were on the same page. Charlie was working the night shift again and again Edward was staying over well after he hunted with his brothers. He left after dropping EJ and I off after school but he promised he'd back before EJ's bedtime.

I looked through my closet and huffed in annoyance not having a clue what to wear this weekend, it wasn't that I didn't have clothes to wear, it was just I didn't know what would scream

"DO ME!"

I frantically looked through everything and my eyes finally fell on this little blue and white number, it was one of the prettier pieces I bought and it looked really nice on me so I figured it would be perfect so I packed that one, I also packed a few other ones that weren't too scary and made sure that some of my sexier bra and panty sets made their way into the bag, if I was going to seduce him and pull off this more confident me then I was going to need all the "power suits" I could get.

I just finished packing when I sensed him, he didn't use the door when Charlie was gone, he thought it was very romantic to use the window, I thought he was full of crap but I loved him anyways. Two seconds later his arms were wrapped around me from behind and he placed a gentle kiss behind my ear that caused me to shiver in pleasure. I turned around in his arms to look at him and he had the biggest smile on his face with his eyes shining brilliantly, he must have fed extra for they were extra bright tonight and more golden than usual.

"Hello love, miss me?" he asked smiling

"Hey yourself handsome and of course I did" I said.

"Hmm, I missed you too, are you excited about this weekend as I am?" he whispered while placing a lingering kiss on my kiss causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Mo..most def… Edward, if you don't stop that I'll never finish packing and this weekend we'll never stop" I stuttered.

I couldn't concentrate when his mouth was so very close and all coherent thought left me when he was near. He had this adorable little pout on his face

"Alright love I'll behave for now, but this weekend I can't make any promises" he said huskily and it took everything in me not to take him now.

"Hmmm, I definitely don't want you to behave this weekend" I moaned a little.

He was stalking toward me, his eyes dark with lust and all I could think that he was the hottest thing I ever seen and that I wanted him bad. He wrapped his arms around me and his lips found mine kissing me roughly, I could feel his arousal poking my stomach and my heart skipped a beat, my skin was burning in want for him. He started to move us towards the bed but we were interrupted by a blur jumping on his back screaming

"DADDY!" my son yelled.

Okay so I was cock blocked by my son, but maybe it was a good thing for I was only minutes from ripping Edward's shirt off and having my wicked way with him right then and there when really I wanted to wait till this weekend without having to explain to my son about the birds and the bees yet. I had forgotten for a minute he was even here, stupid sexy vampire boyfriend was able to make me forget my own damn name when he kissed like that.

"There's my boy, I missed you" Edward said as he hauled EJ off his back.

He then cradled him to his chest mouthing "Later" to me. I tried shaking the lusty feelings I was having but I knew I would need something, some distraction to keep my thoughts at bay so after EJ had his story read and was tucked in I asked Edward if he would mind waiting while I took a shower. He told me to go on and that he would straighten up EJ's toys.

I was in the shower letting the steam ease all my tense muscles, I relaxed as the water slid down over my skin, of course my mind went back to him, how I wish it was his hands washing me, caressing me, his mouth, his voice.

"Oh God" I thought as my hand eased its way down my stomach.

I pulled back mortified that I was so riled up that I would even consider doing that with my son and boyfriend in the house. Then the more I thought about it the more it seemed okay I mean I was 17 years old with a child for god's sake; women my age did that all the time, right?

"Screw it" I thought as my hand eased its way down my stomach again as images of my bronze haired angel filled my mind. I knew I was panting a bit and may have moaned as my fingers slipped through my folds. I was so sensitive and turned on that I knew I wouldn't last long. My fingers were working furiously against my clit; I was trying to reach that peak, that underlying sense of completion. I was almost there, my muscles were so tight it was painful; I could feel it right there and then it was ripped from me.

I lifted my eyes to stare into the black eyes of the same man who I had only moments ago fantasised about being in here with me. He snarled and I gasped; I watched as he inhaled deeply and his eyes grew darker; I wasn't scared in the least, if anything I was more turned on now than ever especially once I looked down to find him naked as well.

He growled and pinned me up against the wall of the shower. Good God I needed him, I was whimpering as my hips sought for friction.

"Shhh" he whispered

"Edward please" I begged, my arousal was so painful that I felt I would explode.

He kissed me with a new urgency and then his fingers took the same path I had.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? I could hear you love, caressing yourself, whimpering and moaning. I thought you were hurt but to come in and find you touching yourself and sighing my name; well that just won't do. I will be the only one who can make you feel like this my love. Please Bella, tell me only I can do this" he moaned out as he fingers worked my clit like a piano.

"YES YOURS" I yelled into his shoulder as my orgasm crashed thought me.

I collapsed against him and slid to my knees only to be met with his raging arousal. I grinned devilishly and took him into my mouth .Good lord he was the best mint flavored Popsicle out there, I could suck on him all damn day. He was growling again and I felt my arousal leek from me again. Holy crap, how could a growl or a snarl turn me on like that? His eyes were shut tight and I could hear the tile being broken but I bobbed my head faster and then with another snarl and growl he released into my mouth and I drank from him like it was the last source of water on earth.

"Ummm….Wow!" is all I could seem to say.

I could only imagine what shower sex was going to be like. Edward smiled that crooked smile at me and kissed me long and deep telling me he had big plans for the weekend. He then got up and put his clothes back on saying he needed to repair the tile before Charlie got home. I giggled in response thinking of what my father would say if he found out it got damaged in response. Edward set out to fix the tile while I went to check in EJ. I opened the door and the sight before me made my blood run cold.

There standing above my son was none other than Tanya fucking Denali.

**Ok so don't hate me. Originally I had more here. I know it's short but I had to keep ya reading didn't I? I promise this thing with the crazy bitch will be over soon, she's not the main villain in this. I have plans for that.**

**Alright so I'm not getting many reviews on either of my stories, I'm a bit disappointed but I'm not letting it deter me. I do appreciate all those who have this on alert so feel free to post a review and I'll give ya a taste of my new story in the works.**

**Kay well of enough of my shagging I'll update soon, midterm break is coming up and I'll have like 9 days to write so here's hoping I'll get another one or two chapters out.**

**Later**

**Greeeneyes84**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, whaddya at? Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I honestly couldn't get this where I wanted and I changed it three times and then I got writer's block. Da well, shit happens. Here's chapter 15 and just FYI this one contains lemons and all that good stuff.**

**Kay so I don't own this SM does, blah, blah, blah! Enough shagging around, read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 15-Fear**

I was about to scream out to Edward but he was already there crouched in front of me and snarling at her.

"Tanya, what is the meaning of this?" he asked her.

"Ha ha ha ha!" crazy bitch laughed loudly waking my son up.

EJ looked around and then his eyes fell on Tanya changing to terror, he always was frightened of her.

"MOMMY!" my son yelled, breaking my heart.

"Shut up you little brat, I had enough of your crying when you were a baby. I should have killed you and your mother when I had the chance" she sneered grabbing him around the chest.

She had a tight grip on him and I knew if she wanted to, she could kill him with a flick of her wrist. Edward was snarling loudly and my vision was getting hazy, I could feel the venom boiling within my veins.

"Tanya, let my son go and tell me what this is about" he sneered but tried to remain calm but I could see the storm raging behind his black eyes.

"**YOU!**" she yelled.

"It's always been about you. It should have been me Eddie, you were supposed to be mine, but then **SHE** had to come along and ruin it. She stole my family and now my man. **ARGH!**" she roared and I snorted. He was never hers to steal.

"Edward, we can still be together. If it's about the brat he can come with us, I can play mommy I swear, just please run away with me. Do it Edward or I will kill them both" she said and her grip on my son tightened.

"Mo-mm-y" my son sobbed and I could feel my muscles clenching.

Bitch had to go or I was going to snap her damn neck.

"Oh Edward Junior, it's okay, Mommy is right here. You, me and Daddy are going to go away for a little while doesn't that sound like fun?" Tanya cooed.

Oh hell no! I know that crazy bitch didn't just say that. She thinks she can steal my son and man away from me. I don't fucking think so.

"You're not my mommy" EJ spat at her.

"You little bastard" she yelled raising her hand to slap him.

I saw red. I roared loudly and before I knew what was happening, I had EJ in Edward's arms and the crazy bitch pinned to the wall; her head hit the wall loudly; denting it and plaster was flying everywhere. There was a trickle of something sweet in the back of my throat; I swallowed it. It burned slightly and tasted very sweet, something similar to what Edward's essence tasted like, minty but more acidic. I knew at once it was venom but decided to think about it later.

I knew I had to get EJ away from here, I felt extremely powerful but I was unsure if I could control it and I knew I could quite possibly kill the bitch and would have rather my son not see that.

"Edward, please take EJ down to the living room" I asked trying to keep my temperature in check.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you alone" Edward pleaded.

I didn't have time to argue with him and was about to yell at him when my bedroom slammed open and Rosalie came barreling through.

"Give him to me Edward; everyone else is on their way. When Alice got the vision I got here as fast as I could. You go take care of this and I'll watch my nephew" Rose said and Edward handed EJ over to her.

As soon as our son was out of sight, Edward was back into a crouch, snarling and growling and beautiful. I had to turn my attention back to Tanya before I got too distracted. She was still kicking, snarling and screaming to let her go. Of course I just smiled at her and shook my head.

"You foolish girl, do you ever think you'll be enough to hold his attention, I mean if he loved you at all he'd change you, instead he leaves you weak. You're pathetic and just a distraction for him, you and the brat" she spewed.

I was about to hit her for the brat comment but Edward punched her right in the face. Her head bobbed back and the look on her face was clearly one of surprise and shock.

"I told you Tanya, if you ever came near us again I would end you. We have been friends for decades and I have told you time and again that I didn't feel that way about you. Did you listen? **NO**! You pushed and pushed, never taking no for an answer and showing me your thoughts. Tanya they are disgusting and wrong. I only made that promise so I wouldn't be alone. It never would have worked Tanya; you know it, I know it, I don't love you, I love her and EJ and only them, there is no one else.

I was raised to be a gentleman and be respectful to women, but I'm going to make an exception in your case. I want you to leave Tanya. Leave now and we'll forget this happened but if not; if you continue to bother us there won't be a second chance" he snarled and then growled loudly by whatever thought she failed to voice.

"Fine! If you won't leave with me then I will kill them both" she snarled.

She spun away from me and took off towards the door. I had no doubt that Rose would protect my son with her life but I wasn't about to let it go that far. We ran after her and I was hoping that the vamp mojo I had going would continue and I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

Rose wasn't in the living room and I could see the crazy woman looking everywhere. I panicked slightly thinking that the sicko had someone working with her and they got to EJ and Rose first but when I looked around once more I noticed Rose with EJ held tight to her chest standing by the door. She winked at me and then took off. Tanya made chase but I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her outside. I had no idea where this strength was coming from, even with the venom thing happening I didn't think I'd be able to do this; actually drag a vampire out by her head but I was thankful for it.

Tanya was still struggling as I pushed her against a tree and snapped my jaws at her face. She recoiled slightly but it didn't last long before she was snarling and growling at me again. She spit venom in my face and it stung so bad I lost my grip and she took advantage of it.

She kicked me hard and I was flying across the yard. I curled up in the fetal position and gasped for air and coughed as I tried to get my breath back. I rolled over to see the scared face of my life staring at me.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay, oh god Bella, baby come on talk to me" he pleaded.

I nodded to him that I was fine but I was useless now, the wind had been taken out of my sails and I knew I would not be able to take her on again.

Edward looked at me with so much love but his face turned to a grimace and then a snarl as his head turned around and he got into a protective crouch.

"Well isn't this sweet, what's the matter Isabella? Poor weak pathetic human can't finish the job. Look at you; you can't protect yourself let alone your child. Don't worry, once I'm done with you I'll get rid of the brat too. Oh Eddie, we could have been so good together but I guess I'll just have to kill you too" she sighed in boredom looking at her nails.

She started to crouch and my fear spiked but just as she was about to spring in the air, a blur took her down and both of them starting rolling across the yard. I looked to Edward whose face was in shock and I then I saw Rosalie emerge from the forest and I was relieved to see my son was safe and sound. Seconds later the rest of my family appeared but as I looked harder I noticed that Esme wasn't there and my head snapped to the two battling figures and it was there that I found the flash of Carmel colored hair.

"OH MY GOD!" I thought; Esme was fighting with Tanya.

I looked on in horror as the woman who had been more of a mother to me over the last few months than my own had been over the last 17 years, as she battled my worst enemy.

They were rolling on the ground, snarling and growling at each other and Esme definitely had the upper hand. I watched in astonishment as Esme came off the ground with Tanya clutched in her grasp. She slammed the bitch against a tree and I noticed that Rose kept EJ's head turned into her chest, thank god, I really didn't want my son to see this.

Esme kept a firm grip around Tanya's neck and I could see Tanya struggling to break free.

"I've had it Tanya, I asked you time and time again to leave my son alone, now I'm telling you; leave them alone or I'll end you right here" Esme spat and the crazy bitch had the decency to look scared and slightly admonished.

"Esme, please; I'm sorry" Tanya sobbed but I could tell they were crocodile tears. This woman could win Emmys.

"Oh puh-lease. Don't give me that rubbish Tanya. I loved you and your sisters like my own daughters and this is the way you treat family. You don't mean it Tanya now I' m serious, leave them alone" Esme scolded and I could see she believed her just as much as I did.

Esme threw her away from her and I pouted that she didn't kill her. Tanya rubbed her throat and staggered slightly from the force of Esme's push and I leapt to my feet feeling better now that I had rested for a few minutes. There was more growling from my family and I was happy to see that Rose had finally brought EJ inside the house and I hoped she managed to get him to sleep. I made a mental note to make sure Edward stayed by his side tonight in case he woke with nightmares.

"Tanya, your words mean nothing to me. You've made these promises before and never kept them so go shoot your bullshit somewhere else. I will not have you bother my family anymore" Esme yelled and I cringed.

She looked so beautiful yet completely terrifying; mamma bear had razors for claws and she was pissed.

I thought this would be it, that she would finally get it and leave us alone; I mean she hung her head as Esme scolded her like a child but I could see the manic gleam in her eye as Esme turned her back and she sprung into the air again. She was quick but mamma was quicker, she caught Tanya midair and tore her head from her body; the sounds of screeching metal filled the air along with the sickly sweet smell of smoke as Edward handed me a lighter and I happily lit the bitch on fire.

As I watched her ashes float to the air, the events of the night took their toll on me. I realized how close I came to losing everything, my life, my new mom, my love and most important of all, my son. The tears were streaming down my face and I sobbed harder when Rose handed my son to me. Edward wrapped his arms around us both as my sobs got worse. I focused on Edward's smell and the feel of my son in my arms so hard I just barely caught Alice stating that she saw what was going to happen and already contacted the Denalis. The Cullens had stated that maybe they should come another time but the Denalis felt that they needed their family more than ever and that they understood why Esme did what she did and there were no hard feelings.

I felt bad for my other family and as much as I wished things had been different I knew as long as Tanya lived we would never be happy. Hopefully now she would find peace within herself.

The trip to Denali was still planned and I thought Edward and I should go as well, we did lose a family member, as screwed up in the head as she may have been; she was still family. However, after talking to Carmen and Kate, they assured me that it wasn't necessary. They understood why it happened, if fact Kate said she would have done the same thing had she been in our shoes. I begged her to forgive me and that it wasn't Esme's fault, she was just protecting me and EJ but Kate and the rest of them told me to stop being so foolish, that there was nothing to forgive. I felt a little better after that, especially once Kate and Irina told me to have fun this weekend and try not to be too rough with Edward. I was red as a beet and I could picture the two of them winking at me over the phone. The two of them put the legends of the succubus to shame. I knew the legends; beautiful women who seduced men, hell they told me that they started them, I had the pleasure of meeting some of them; poor buggers were so enamoured with them they didn't know right from left. In fact it was Kate and Irina I had called when I first wanted to move things along with Edward, all those nights of girl talk came in handy and I planned on using their advice as well as my sisters' this weekend.

We stood outside the Cullens home waiting for them to leave. I decided to keep EJ with me all morning as he would be apart from me for the next few days. I was a mom leaving her baby for the first time and I wasn't doing that well with it. Edward himself was having trouble leaving him and had asked at least 50 times over the past few hours if I was okay with it.

I almost caved, I almost said to leave him with us, after what happened with Tanya I was petrified to let him go, I knew that just one word from me and EJ would be staying with us but we needed this time and the Denalis needed the Cullens and I knew that EJ would be able to cheer them up in their time of sorrow. EJ hugged us tightly and Esme assured me that he would be fine and that she would protect him with her life. I had no doubts of that if last night was any indication but this was the first time I would be leaving my little boy for more than a few hours, so forgive me if I was having detachment issues.

With one last hug and kiss from both of us for our family and then about 20 or 200; I wasn't sure, for EJ, the Cullens left. I stood near the trees of the Cullen's property watching and waving at my son who was blowing kisses, Emmett had taught him that and I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. They waved goodbye once more and then disappeared into the forest.

I stood by the woods for a while just waiting, hoping selfishly maybe that my son would want to come back, that he couldn't leave us but I knew he wouldn't. They had only been gone a mere 15 minutes, (I was keeping track), but it felt longer.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked as his cool arms wrapped around me and he placed a gentle kiss upon my neck.

I shivered in pleasure and I could feel him smile against my skin. I turned around in his arms to see that crooked smile I loved so much etched upon his face. He was so brilliantly beautiful and for a second my self-esteem issues kicked in, telling me that I was way too plain to be with him, but I beat them down and decided that

"No, not this weekend"

"Yeah babe, I'm fine, honestly. I just miss him" I sighed and he chuckled.

I hit him lightly for that and pointing an accusing finger at him and in a mocking tone but playful I said

"Don't you laugh mister; you were more reluctant than I was to let our son go as I was"

I gave him a playful glare and wanted to keep the banter up but he silenced me with a searing kiss that sent my heart racing and the heat to pool in my stomach.

"I'm sorry love, you're right, I miss him too. Bella love, if you want all you have to do is say the word and we can be with them. I'm the fastest Bella, I can catch up to them…" he started to say but I silenced him with a searing kiss of my own.

I meant to just shut him up but the quick kiss turned very heated and very deep, very quickly. He pulled me tight to his chest and I moaned at the feel of his arousal against my stomach. His kisses had moved to my neck; his hands playing with the bottom of my top. I arched my body into his and my hands were in his hair. He hitched my leg around his hip and I jumped up effectively wrapping my legs around his waist. With one hand still caressing my hip and the other splayed against my back; he secured me to him and I noticed we were walking. Where I had no idea, nor could I have cared less. He could be walking us towards the gates of hell and I would have happily gone there just as long as he kept kissing me.

He knelt to the ground with me still wrapped safely around him, his breathing; although unnecessary were still just as laboured as mine.

"I love you so much Bella"

I was just about to tell him the same and ask him to make love to me but apparently my stomach and heart were not on the same page as my stomach took this time to let me know I was hungry. Of course Edward heard the very loud rumble and he chuckled.

"Come love, dinner is in the oven" he said softly and I let him pull me into the house.

I would have been more than happy to continue where we left off but it was a welcomed interruption; there were things I needed to do before I put my plan into place; the Seducing Edward Cullen Plan as I affectionately had been calling it. Lame I know but my lust addled brain couldn't come up with anything better.

Dinner was wonderful, Esme had prepared us, well me, some lasagna, garlic bread and salad. For dessert was a triple chocolate cake. My favorites and I knew that my ever so attentive boyfriend had something to do with it. He offered to do the dishes and I decided that a few human minutes were in order.

I decided to have a hot shower and shaved everything; I let my hair dry on its own so it would curl a little around my shoulders. Next I pulled on the clothes I had picked out yesterday and put on a little lip gloss and then I made my way out to the bedroom. Edward wasn't in there yet so I lit some candles, positioned myself in what I hoped was a sexy pose and then sprayed my new strawberry scented perfume. Within seconds he was in the room; a smile on his face. Until his eyes landed upon me, then he took a deep breath and I watched as his eyes turned black with desire as he pounced on me and his lips found mine.

I moaned wantonly; needing him so bad.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how stunning you look and you smell amazing love" he gushed causing me to blush madly.

He took another long sniff of my scent from my neck and I heard him mutter something under his breath. I would have asked but I was too far gone. I needed him now. Last night with Tanya brought out something primal in me and all I knew was that this man was mine and I had to claim him, mark him.

I knew he would never take that step on his own. Foreplay was one thing but to actually take the next step would be tough on him and all his 1900 morals. I planned on chucking them out the window.

I pulled away from him just slightly and he whimpered. I giggled a little at the effect I had on him but the look in his eyes shut me up and I wrapped my arms around him and I took a deep breath to ask him the one question that would surely bring me the upmost pleasure or the worst kind of heartache.

"Edward, make love to me" I said in a quiet whisper.

He heard me as plain as day for his head snapped to mine, his eyes softening with love. There were no more words to be said. He kissed me long and deep and I molded my body to his. He placed gentle kisses along my jaw line and neck and I giggled as he nipped at the skin.

I knew I should have been worried about his teeth and their sharpness but even if he did bite me I would have been more than happy to surrender to him and he could take all he wanted.

Edward carefully pulled the strap of my nightgown off my shoulder and kissed each new area of skin. Once my night gown had been shed I was left in nothing but my underwear.

Edward's gaze fell to my breasts and I couldn't hold back the moan of pure pleasure as his lips, tongue and teeth did torturous things to my nipples as he brought them to almost painful points.

I cried out as he sucked my breast into his mouth; the feeling of his cold breath upon my burning skin was sending me into a frenzy.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much" he whispered against my chest.

I pulled him up to my lips again and he cradled my head against his hand as he lowered us to the bed with his lips never leaving my own.

"Edward please, I need you" I gasped as his fingers twisted and twirled between my legs.

Ever so slowly he dragged my panties along my legs and placed gentle kisses as he went. I was writhing in pleasure; my fists twisting the bed sheets as he continued his sweet assault on my skin.

He made his way back up my body; stopping to swirl his tongue in my belly button causing me to arch right off the bed, who knew that area could be so erotic and such a hot spot for me.

He finally finished his torture and claimed my lips again and again I felt dizzy; the things that man could do with his tongue. His fingers slipped into me once more and I gasped at the feeling of hot meeting cold; it was delicious.

He fingers left me and then I felt his manhood at my entrance. He was above me; staring into my eyes with so much love that the tears streamed down my face.

"Oh my Bella, I love you so much" he whispered

"Bella are you sure this is what you want? I mean if you're not ready" he started and I shut him up as my hand found his erection and I placed it at my entrance again and arched into him.

"Yes Edward, please I need you" I pleaded.

There were no more words as he pushed into me. I won't lie, it stung but only briefly; and then there was nothing but pleasure; blinding, white hot, toe curling pleasure.

The room was filled with our mutual gasps, moans and pants. It was hard to tell where one started and the other began

He was slow at first, but picked up speed and his thrusts became deeper, a little harder and I loved every second of it. He kept hitting this one spot that drove me mad and after he hit it twice getting the same reaction, he kept hitting it. My leg was in the crook of his arm as he hit that same spot over and over.

My orgasm came quickly; white lights were behind my eyelids as I screamed in ecstasy and my head fell against the pillow.

My blood was pounding in my ears and I vaguely heard Edward moan my name as he found his release. I then felt him as he brought his head down to my chest and I stroked his hair.

He finally pulled out of me and rolled to his side. I whimpered at the loss of contact but he chuckled at me and pulled me to his side, spooning me.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

"I love you too" I yawed and snuggled closer to his chest.

The combination of our activities and his scent along with him humming to me lulled me right to sleep.

**So how was that? Tanya is dead, thank the f#$k right. Don't worry there's still more to come, I have in mind what the real enemy is going to be, but first Bellaward (as Karoilamb stated and FYI, I love that) need to spend some quality time together. "Wink, Wink" You know what I'm talking about!**

**Kay well I'm not sure when I'll get to update again, I was on midterm break this week and that all comes to end soon and life gets back to hectic and oh so crazy so I'll update when I can.**

**Remember to review.**

**greeneyes84**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whaddya at? Miss me? Sorry I took so long with this, for those still with me I'm sorry, RL got way too hectic but I'm finished school now, after 2 years I'm done school, I'm now an Administrative Assistant or at least that's what I studied. Graduating in June. Woot Woot!**

**Anyways at least now I'll have time to finish this. I have mentioned another story and I intend to post that one as well but we'll see how this goes. So I'm gonna shut up now and let you read chapter 16. This one is more of a transition. It's time for Bellaward to spend some time together, just fluffy, and lemony shit coming up.**

**You know by now I don't own it, do I really need to keep going?**

**Chapter 16-Family**

I was awoken by bright lights behind my eyelids and I squinted against the intrusion. I was pleasantly exhausted as Edward had kept me up most of the night, so not complaining, but I was complaining about the lights that wouldn't go away. I groaned and turned my face into his chest, I was not a morning person and I definitely was not ready to get up yet. I heard him chuckle at me as I buried myself deeper into him but the lights still wouldn't go away so I opened my eyes only to gasp in utter surprise. Edward naked was one thing, but Edward naked and sparkling was a whole different story. I had only seen this sight a handful of times over the past two years and my reaction was no different. I gasped and my hand automatically went for his face cupping it gently in my hand. He was a vision like this, and for a second I thought I was dreaming.

He leaned into my touch and placed a gently kiss upon my palm making me shiver in pleasure. My hand wandered down his cheek and over his chest lightly caressing his abs and I felt them flex under my hands. I heard him groan and I couldn't help but smirk at him, knowing what I was doing to him, and knowing that it was me who was doing it.

"So beautiful" my vocabulary was awesome.

What else could I say, there were no words to describe what I was seeing. Edward moaned again as my hand travelled lower and then with a movement so very vampire; I was on my back with my angel above me.

"No my love, it's you who is beautiful" he whispered, his eyes conveying the truth he believed.

"You're biased my love" I whispered back placing a kiss to his palm.

He shook his head at me and then his hands followed the same path my hand had taken with him and I couldn't help the moan from escaping my lips as his hands made contact with my breasts. His lips crashed into mine sending a jolt of arousing electricity throughout my body.

"JESUS!" I yelped when his fingers thrusted into me.

"No Bella, Edward, although I' m sure one could find heaven with you" he whispered in my ear while placing lingering kisses against my pulse point, driving me to insanity.

"Edward, please" I begged and arched my body towards him.

I gasped when he slipped into me, he gave me a moment to get use to the feel of him again and I dug my heel into his backside to convey to him that I was okay and that he could move; I couldn't speak yet.

"I love you so much" he whispered laving kisses against my neck and I quivered in his arms.

"I love you too" I whispered back

His thrusts were getting quicker and I knew the both of us were close, my orgasm was right there, it was painful.

"Edward!" I panted and he seemed to get the hint as his hand rubbed the bundle of nerves at my apex. It didn't take long for me to lose it and I screamed his name in my release with him following after with a growl which triggered another one for me almost instantly.

He pulled the covers over us and I fell back asleep again encased in the safety of his arms.

I awoke several hours later or at least I think it was, without EJ here I wasn't sure what time it was, we had such a routine that without it I was feeling lost.

I was alone in bed and I rolled back over intending to go back to sleep but my eyes caught one of his toys in the corner and I raced over to pick it up, it was one of his older ones, a stuffed lion that Edward gave him when he was still a baby, EJ loved it but favored the stuffed tiger Edward gave him last year for his first birthday.

I brought the toy to my nose and I couldn't help but inhale my son's sweet cinnamon scent. I felt tears streak down my face as I thought of my little boy, I missed him so much. I tried to hold back the tears but they were coming faster and I wasn't surprised when Edward appeared behind me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Shhh, my love, its okay, I miss him too but he'll be back soon. Bella love, like I said, if you want, we can leave right now and I can run us to Alaska in just a few hours" Edward said softly and I just shook my head.

I had to get over it sooner or later; in just a few years he would be going to school and he would grow up eventually, I had to start somewhere. I suddenly had an alarming thought and my head shot up to Edward's face. He saw my panic and asked what was wrong

"Edward, we didn't use a condom last night, I'm not on the pill. Edward what if… I mean I know you said that you wanted to… what I mean… what if I got pregnant last night?" I stammered.

Edward put a finger against my lips and his hand on my stomach and said softly

"Bella, sweetheart, if for some reason we did create a life last night or this morning, it doesn't matter, I told you I wanted children with you, I don't care when. I will admit that right now would be sort of hectic with us still in school but we would handle it. Bella, any child we create would be loved more than any other child on this earth, well along with EJ anyways. He or she would have a wonderful family. So please darling don't worry, if it happens it happens, we'll deal with it when the time comes. Personally I hope we did. I would love to see you round with my child, knowing you were carrying a part of me and you inside you"

I started to say that I wish EJ was his, but he stopped me again saying

"Darling, stop I know what you're thinking and I don't care that EJ isn't mine biologically but seeing you grow with him was just as magical and it will be the same with the next one so enough of this crazy talk, breakfast?" he asked and my stomach immediately growled and he chuckled slinging me over his shoulder and down the stairs.

I was cleaning up a few things in Edwards's room well I should say our room when the phone rang. I answered and the voice on the other end made my heart leap with joy

"**MOMMY!"** My son screamed into the phone joyfully and I'm sure my smile could blind someone.

"Hey sweetheart, are you having fun with Nana, Pop and all your aunts and uncles?"

"Yessum" that was his new thing, he got it from Alice and it was so cute.

Edward must have heard from downstairs where he was cleaning the kitchen from breakfast and decided to come up to talk to EJ too. He wrapped his arms around me and sat on the couch with me in his lap.

"EJ sweetheart, Mommy is gonna put you on speaker phone okay?" I told him

"Mommy is Daddy with you?" EJ asked and I felt Edward smile against my shoulder. He loved it so much to hear EJ calling him Daddy.

"I'm here little man, are you having fun?"

For the next 20 minutes EJ told us everything he had done since he got there. The ride in truck that Elezar had gotten him was now upgraded so it converts into skis now that Rose had gotten a hold of it. Who knew the beautiful Rosalie liked to work on anything with a motor.

Of course her new upgrade earned a low growl from Edward and I shoved him a little and mouthed him to behave himself. Rose wouldn't do anything that would put our son in danger and in the off chance something did happen there were enough vampires that could run faster than a speeding bullet to take him out of harm's way.

I heard him yawn and looked to the clock; it was just after one in the afternoon, nap time.

"EJ sweetheart I think you should go for a nap" I told him softly

"No Mommy, no nap" he whined

"Son!" it was only one word, but EJ knew his stern voice and I knew it was enough. It still blew my mind how natural he was at this.

"But Daddy" EJ whined again

"EJ son, go for a nap and I promise we'll call you again later okay" I told him

"Humph! Okay Mommy, I love you" he said and I could feel the tears stinging

"Love you baby"

"Love you Daddy"

"I love you too little man"

We heard some rustling and then Carlisle was on the phone saying Esme was putting him to bed, and that he was pretty much asleep as soon as he was off the phone.

"Dad, are you trying to wear your grandson out?" Edward chuckled and it was the first time I had ever heard him Carlisle Dad.

"Of course, actually son, it's I whose worn out, good lord I haven't been this tired since I attended my first surgery and was trying to get use to the smell of blood" Carlisle said and I was in awe again at this family who resisted what made them, them. How they fought their instincts so they could live a somewhat a normal life.

I left Edward alone so he could talk to Carlisle and went downstairs to make something for lunch and maybe read a book, although seeing him act like a dad did stuff to my brain and I had the urge to jump him.

I decided on a salad with strawberries, almonds, blueberries with raspberry vinaigrette for lunch and then sat down to the table eating and reading Anne Rice's new book "The Wolf Gift". I bought it in the airport on the way here from Phoenix and hadn't had a chance to start it yet, I had loved Anne Rice growing up, the _Vampire Chronicles_ and the _Mayfair Witches_ were some of my favorite series, and ironically I was re-reading _Interview with a Vampire_ when I was attacked and I remember not being able to look at the book again, well until I fell for Edward and then I couldn't put it down. Looking back on it, Edward reminded me a lot of Louie, the tortured soul that hated the life he had, hated his existence and wondered what it all meant. My poor suffering Edward, I thought about the movie and couldn't help make the comparison, Edward definitely wasn't the moody, brooding Emo ass as Emmett had called him anymore in fact he was so full of life, for a vampire that it was hard to believe that this was the same man I had met 2 years ago.

I was almost done the first chapter when I felt Edward place a gentle kiss upon my head.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a nice chat with Carlisle?" I asked

"Mmmm, yes he says that EJ has everyone worn out and wonders where we get our energy. It's funny how a two year old can actually tire a vampire" he chuckled and I laughed with him knowing full well how chasing after a toddler can wear you out.

"What are you reading?"

"Anne Rice's new book"

"Didn't she use to write about vampires?"

"Yup. Then she moved on to something about Jesus Christ and now werewolves"

"Interesting, just don't tell me you had a crush on Brad Pitt" he finally chuckled and I couldn't help but tease him stating that I had a huge crush on Brad Pitt and that he was what started my obsession with Vampires.

Edward's eyes darkened with my statement and I found myself tackled to the couch and squirming as he tickled me to submission.

"Edward, please I was kidding, I love only you" I gasped and laughed with Edward chuckling at me.

"Hmm…remind me to never let you go to Hollywood, he may be with Angelina Jolie but you could definitely lure him away from her" he softly said and I laughed my ass off at the ridiculous statement.

"Biased my love" I said

"Alright, alright, so sue me. Now love will you be alright for a couple of hours, I need to hunt, I won't be long I promise" he sighed almost in pain.

"Of course sweetie, go ahead" I said noticing his eyes were a lot darker than they had been days before and I tried to remember the last time he hunted, a few weeks maybe.

"Okay love, I promise I won't be long, I love you"

"Love you too, no go silly ass, I'll be fine, I'll probably just clean up some more and read" I told him as I shooed him out the door. He chuckled and with a last lingering kiss and sending my heart into overdrive; he was gone.

I stood there by the door and couldn't help but notice how quiet everything was without the family around, especially Emmett and EJ. It was too quiet so I went upstairs to get my IPod and the dock and decided to listen to music while I cleaned.

Cleaning was always soothing to me, don't ask me why but I enjoyed it, yeah I know I'm weird.

I had the music on random and whenever a good dance song like _**Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias**_ came on, I looked around making sure I was still alone and danced my ass off. I shook my hips, straddled the door frame, dipped low; I danced like a damn stripper, and I was good at it despite the clumsiness, thank you Kate and Irina. I spent many hours watching them dance and they even taught me how, I just never wanted to show anyone.

I was sweating after my little impromptu dance session and decided to slow it down so I skipped the song and smiled as the next one played. Emmett had downloaded a bunch of songs for me and the sounds of _**Christina Perris's A Thousand Years**_ had started.

I sang each verse to the top of my lungs, conveying each one of my emotions. This song reminded me of my life with Edward with one difference, I would love him for a lot longer than a thousand years, and I would love him till the seas ran dry, till the sun stopped shining, perhaps even longer than that.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a Thousand years, I love you for a thousand more.**_

I let the lyrics wash over me and I couldn't' help the tears from falling as I thought of my Edward, the love of my life, the father of my child and any future children. I fought the sob in my throat and sang the last verse with all my might realizing I was swaying and singing into the broom handle turning towards the door as the song ended and gasping at the sight before me.

Edward was leaning against the door, how much had he heard?

Stupid vampire hearing, he heard the whole damn thing and would probably think I was nuts.

He made his way over to me and dropped to his knees in front of me hugging me around the waist, placing his hand on my hips and his face to my stomach and sobbed into my shirt.

"Edward, baby what's wrong?" I asked slightly hysterical

"Shhh… love, I'm fine it's just… I saw you dance around the room and I planned to take you right here, you have no idea just how stunning you are, but the moment I heard your voice, that song love and the emotion you put into it, I can't convey what it did to me. I love you Bella… so much…so much" he sobbed and I dropped to my knees with him and placed gentle kisses all over his face and neck.

"Edward, I love you too… that song means a lot but it doesn't even come close to how I feel about you" I placed his hand on my heart and mine on his. "Feel this Edward" he nodded "It beats for both of us, and when mine no longer beats when I change just know that it will always be yours, this Edward" I pointed between the two of us "means more than anything"

He crashed his lips into mine and I was rolled onto the floor with him settling between my legs, his eyes darkening in this position as he placed a searing kiss to my lips again.

I needed him, needed to show him what he meant to me, to give him what I would never let another man have, the attack didn't count.

"Edward, please, make love to me" his eyes shot to mine, they were warm honey and so full of love and lust. He gave me that cocky smile and my clothes slowly made their way to the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little foil package and I nabbed it; rolling it slowly over his length. Edward hissed at the sensation and I smiled against his thighs.

He pushed me back to the floor; kissing my eyes, my nose, and then finally settling on my lips as he slowly slipped into me. I gasped at the complete feeling again, he held me together and something told me I did the same for him. He set a steady rhythm for us, one hand on my breast caressing it and the other hand was by my head as his movements got quicker, harder.

I was panting trying to find the friction I needed but not quite getting there, the strength I had shown when Emmett pissed me off was lingering on the surface, I could feel it and I used as I grabbed Edward by his shoulders and rolled us over so I was straddling his waist with him still sheathed within me.

He had a shocked look on his face but it was quickly taken over by one of lust as he gave me that crooked smile of his again and I gave him one of my own in return. I was feeling cocky to know that I could best my fiancé in strength sometimes and I wanted to giggle at his reaction but I found the giggle stuck in my throat as Edward's mouth found my nipple.

I threw my head back in the delicious torture his cold tongue was creating against my overheated flesh. His hands were on my hips guiding me up and down his erection, my breath caught at the sight of him below me; eyes closed, mouth opened slightly and I could hear him whispering, it was faint but I managed to pick up words such as; so soft, warm, wet, so good, Bella.

My name falling from his lips as he gasped it triggered my release and my body clenched and shook as I screamed his name in the air. My release must have triggered his as well; his eyes grew wider, his hands grabbed my hips tightly and then he slammed my down on his as his seed was spilt within me and I immediately came again at the pleasure of the cold and hot sensation. I collapsed on top of Edward completely spent.

"Holy Shit" I panted still laying against him and his still inside me.

"Bella, that was…"

"Hmm… have I made my big strong vamp speechless?" I giggled

"You have no idea" he chuckled back "Sleep my love, you're going to need your strength" he whispered against my temple. I wanted to test my strength right then and there but I was tired so I nodded and decided to get some sleep.

He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss, he smirked at me and then waited for me to get comfortable. I slid off his wonderful body and snuggled against his chest as he pulled the covers over us.

"I love you Edward" I told him softly

"As I love you my Bella"

He pulled me tighter to his side and began humming the same tune he had for the last 2 years and then just like always, I was asleep instantly.

**Okay so what did you think of that? I told you just lemony fluff but what the hell, the story needed it. Gonna be honest, I wasn't 100% happy with this but I didn't want any more angst for a while so screw it. I apologise for any grammar and spelling errors, I have edited this on my own but they will hopefully be coming to an end soon as a gf wants to edit it. I have here addicted to this too. Not my shit but it started with the story Broken Angel by Drotuno, those who haven't read it go to my favorites and start it fucking wicked.**

**Alright enough of my babbling, I'll see ya soon, thanks for reading.**

**Greeneyes84**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whaddya at? I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that, RL got in the way. Started a new job and it's great but kicks my ass so I haven't been able to get the mojo to write this. Writers block was also a factor.**

**Okay so lemons ahead and sadly I have edited this on my own, can't find a beta and a gf didn't have a chance to look it over for me. I've done it all myself so I apologize for any errors.**

**Alright shuttin up now, read ahead. OH and SM owns this…blah blah.**

**Chapter 17-You've got to be kidding me**

I stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, brushing my teeth and just thinking about how this weekend was the best ever. Our family would be home this evening meaning an end to the weekend and back to real life tomorrow.

I had been so spoiled this weekend, to just relax and have Edward all to myself, I would be sad to see it end. But I wasn't sad about my little man being the reason behind it ending. Do I wish things had been different? Do I wish he was Edward's? Yes and Yes but I would never regret having him, I thank god every day for my baby and I will thank him every day for my family and any future children that should come along.

I was brushing my hair getting ready to go out for the day, we hadn't left the house or the bedroom for that matter and I was starting to think I had created a sex crazed fiend, but to be honest I was just as bad. It took everything in me to not go back to the bedroom and just pounce on Edward, especially how he look when I left the room; still in bed, completely naked and one hand resting under his head as he watched me walk naked to the bathroom. I could feel him ogle me and I had to chuckle at him.

"Bella, you better go do what you plan to do or else I'm going to keep us here all day" he had growled and I squeaked a giggle running to the bathroom.

"Mmmm…and what exactly has that smile on your face my love?"

"You darling, always and our son is coming home today so it's a good day"

"You're right darling. I'm going to be honest love, I miss him badly"

I was slightly shocked, I shouldn't have been, I mean I knew he loved EJ but to hear him say this, well it just solidified their bond, our bond. I knew right then and there that any children we had would be loved more than anything else on the planet.

"Come love, how about we get out of here for a while"

I nodded and then got ready to go out. We hadn't been to too many places as just the two of us, well unless you count school and I don't count that.

We didn't want to go too far just in case the family came home early so Seattle was out of the way and there wasn't anything to do in Forks, Edward had mentioned bringing me to one of his favorite spots but wanted EJ there as well so we opted for Port Angeles instead.

I was a bit hesitant to go seeing as the last time we were there skanks 1 and 2 harassed me and EJ. Well I was a whole new Bella now and I wasn't about to run from them again if they crossed me. I took one last look around to make sure I had everything and left to meet Edward downstairs.

"You're awfully quiet love" Edward stated as he held my hand to his mouth to place a sweet kiss upon my knuckles and making sure to kiss the ring he placed upon my finger.

"Nothing sweetheart, just happy to be with you and even happier to see our son this evening. I may be a little unhappy about having to leave you though. You've kinda spoiled me this weekend you know?" I chuckled at him.

"Mmmm, yes I'm happy about all those things as well love. As for having to leave you, well we both know I'll be slipping through your window as soon as your dad goes to bed. Maybe he's working tonight and he will ask me to stay over. Personally love he doesn't really care anymore. He knows I love you and EJ and in his mind he doesn't care as long as you're happy"

"Hmm… well I may just have to steal you from your family and have you move in with me" I said poking him in the stomach.

"Oh Bella, I promise as soon as this school thing is done, we'll get married and I'll get us a wonderful house" he said while kissing my hand again.

I nodded and we spent the rest of the drive in silence as I gazed out the window, visions of a house with EJ running around a big yard and Edward with arms around me and a small bundle in my arms.

Finally we pulled to the Port Angeles Mall. It was small and only held a dozen stores, but it did have the basics and a wonderful bookstore. Not a Barnes and Noble or Chapters but one of those quaint little Mom and Pop stores that you know is as old as Buckley's goat but still holds the classics and even the newer ones and hasn't shut down because the couple is just too stubborn or love it too much.

We made our way inside, Edward's hand in mine and I couldn't help sigh again in contentment. I loved being a couple with him, I always did but it just hit me that there would be no leaving this time. The last couple of years was hard on me, with the attack, finding out I was pregnant and then finding the love of my life only to have him part time. Well not anymore and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

I was in the bookstore flipping through pages of an old copy of _Interview with a Vampire,_ reading _The Wolf Gift_ had renewed my interest in her and I was hoping to find some of them while I was out. I was completely engrossed in the book completely forgetting the way the words just brought you to another time and place and how poor Louie felt. Edward had gone to the car to put away some of the bags, Alice had seen us go to the mall and texted Edward with a hefty list of things she said she needed. Wanted was more like it but my sweet man just shook his head at the text and led me to the stores to get her things promising we'd get some things after. I didn't care if we bought anything; I just wanted to be with him.

I heard them before I saw them, skanks 1 and 2 and Mike Newton; well I smelt him. They were the banes of my existence and I was really hoping that they wouldn't see me, why the hell were they here? Did they live here at this freaking mall? Jesus Christ!

I kept flipping through the pages in hopes that it would make me invisible and praying to god that they would just go away.

I was too happy to put up with this bullshit today and Edward was damn well fed up with Mike and may just kill him.

"Well, Well, Well, look who it is, the beautiful Bella Swan what's a sexy thing like you doing in a book store?"

I rolled my eyes, I'm sure he was trying to be flirtatious but it was just pissing me off. Just because I might be slightly pretty didn't mean I couldn't read. Fucker!

"What does it look like? I'm reading" I was so fed up with them, all of them really and I was aching for the day when I would be finished and just leave here with Edward. I'd miss my dad but I needed Edward more.

The skanks were looking around, I'm sure to make sure my sisters weren't around less they get their asses kicked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh you know, just seeing what qualifies as reading now a days not that we need it. When you have these looks, you can get anywhere in life. Right ladies?" god he was a prick. And of course the two bimbo twins just nodded like the sheep they were. Stupid! What the hell was with the hostility I was feeling? I felt enraged and needing something but wasn't sure what. They probably didn't even know how to read.

"Ladies, why don't ya take your fine asses to the food court and I'll meet ya there. I did promise those shakes so shake it for me will ya" Mike winked and I threw up in my mouth a little.

Both Lauren and Jessica giggled like idiots and left but not before sending a murderous glance my way.

"So Bella, how about you join us huh? Or I could get rid of them and me and your very fine ass could get to know each other better" he was playing with a strand of my hair and his hand was making its way to my ass. Clearly the threats we had made in the past didn't mean anything anymore. Idiot!

"Mike I'm with Edward so just leave me the hell alone" I was trying to bat his hand away without breaking it, I could feel that left over venom rising in my fingertips and I knew one flick and he would have a broken arm.

"Oh come on Bella, I don't see Cullen here anywhere. If you were my girl I would never let you out of the house let alone my bed. A sweet ass like that would be all for me" I was about to hit the bastard but he was pulled from me and shoved up against the wall with a very pissed off vampire looming over him.

"**NEWTON, I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, SHE IS MINE! NO ONE TOUCHES HER BUT ME. IF I EVER SEE YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU"** Edward yelled and I'm sure scared the rest of the patrons in the store.

"What is the meaning of this?" a little old lady yelled as she came to investigate the disturbance I'm sure.

"Francis Michael Newton, just what on god's green earth are you doing? Young man I saw the whole thing on my camera, I told you many times not to bother the customers in my store. So help me boy I'll take you over my knee, wait till I tell your mother" the little old lady screamed and I held back a giggle.

"I'm sorry grandma, it was all a big misunderstanding" Mike paled and stuttered.

"Hmm, sure it was, the way that young man there has a hold of your shirt says otherwise. Let em go son, he may be a few bricks shy of a wall but he's still my grandson" she sighed and I watched as Edwards shoved him towards the woman hard causing him to trip up.

She started to pick at his jacket and muttered things about keeping his pants up; she even hauled his jeans up and tucked in his shirt. Then she licked her thumb and wiped off the non-existent smudge off his cheek.

Mike was trying to bat her hands away but she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Grandma, come one, I'm a grown man. Please, nana, I'm sorry" Mike was pleading with her.

I was holding it in I really was but when I noticed the audience gathered around and some with their phones out taping the whole thing, I lost it. I laughed so hard I thought I would pass out. The kind little old lady pulled Mike away by his ear and then apologized to us muttering things under her breath.

I felt so bad for the woman that I bought every book by Ann Rice just to make up for the fight and then we left and laughed even harder when we saw the little old lady hitting Mike out by his car with a broom.

"Come on love, we should head back, the family will be back soon" Edward sighed.

I could tell he was upset about what happened.

"Edward stop, okay, Mike is a jerk, but it looks as if he's getting what's coming to him now, his grandmother will make sure of that, wouldn't want to piss her off too much" I laughed and he chuckled shaking his head. He gave me a quick peck and then we left to drive home.

To say I was excited to see my son would be understatement. He came barreling through the trees on the heels of Emmett and then launched himself across the yard into my arms; wrapping his arms around me so tight I thought I would pass out but I really didn't care.

EJ kissed my cheek and then flew to Edward screaming "**DADDY!"** Edward caught him and starting spinning him around telling him how much he missed him while I received hugs from my family. My sisters had smug looks on their faces and I damn well knew that Alice had seen something and told them. I shook my head and told them there wasn't a chance I was telling what went on here the weekend.

"Ah come on Bells, we know you and the old man here finally fu…" Emmett started

"**EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE IN FRONT OF MY NEPHEW AND SO HELP ME" **Rose screamed.

Emmett apologised but winked at us and I knew Edward would be in for it later especially once I saw Jasper rubbing his hands together like a villain. I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard tears were in my eyes.

"Oh you laugh now sister dear, but don't worry once the little man goes down for the night you're ours" Alice giggled and I stopped laughing scheming a way to keep EJ up but I knew that was pointless, he was dropping as it was in his dad's arms after running all afternoon and the fresh air, he was as good as gone.

"Okay Bella, so tell us, what was it like?" Rose started as Alice bounced on her bed.

We had dinner about an hour ago and EJ was asleep at the table so Edward had taken him to his room to sleep. We were set to go back to my dad's in a bit but as soon as EJ was taken upstairs Alice threw me on her tiny shoulders and ran to her room with Rose hot her heels.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I lied but the blush surely gave it away.

"Cut the crap Bella we damn well know that you and my brother did the nasty this weekend" Alice said

"There was nothing nasty about it" I snapped and then groaned at the smug look on her face. That conniving little pixie knew exactly how to get info outta me. I was going to have to kill her.

"Nice Alice" Rose cheered and I flipped them both off but couldn't help but laugh

"Okay fine, we did, and I'll I'm giving you is that it was wonderful and the best experience of my life" I stated folding my arms across my chest daring them to keep going.

They both huffed at me and then left but not before hugging me as they went.

"Alright Bells, we'll leave ya alone, but we're so done with this, happy for ya though, see ya tomorrow" Alice gushed and squeezed me one more time.

Edward made his way smiling and holding a still sleeping EJ. He was already in his PJs and I took that as my signal that it was time to leave.

"I take it you heard all that?"

"Yes, and it was the best experience of my life as well love" Edward whispered and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then we put EJ in the car seat and with one last hug for the rest of my family we left.

Charlie was home when we got there but he was still in his uniform.

"Hey Bells, how was the trip?"

"Awesome, it was great to see Kate and Rin" I lied

"I see you wore my grandson out"

"You should see Carlisle, he's worse" Edward chuckled as we tried to keep our voices down.

It occurred to me that Charlie didn't get to spend a lot of time with EJ so I decided to see how my dad felt about taking EJ fishing sometime.

"Well Bells, I'm glad to see you both home safe and sound and I hate to leave but there was some sort of animal attack a few towns over and I have to go help out. Edward would you…I mean…okay do I really have to ask?" My dad muttered and I watched as Edward shook his head with a huge smile on his face.

"No sir, I'll just call my parents and let them know. And for the record sir, you never have to ask, I'll never leave Bella and my son alone" Edward told him

"Thanks son, oh and Edward, you can cut the Sir out, you're engaged to my daughter, you can call me Charlie okay"

"Yes si…Charlie"

With that, my dad nodded and left. Edward kissed my cheek and said he was bringing EJ up to bed while I took a shower.

I was in the shower letting the steam relax all my muscles; I had to admit I was sore, but in the most delicious of ways. I was so not complaining about that.

I was reaching for the body wash when another hand shot out and wrapped around my arm. I gasped when I saw Edward standing there with dark eyes watching me. He was standing there looking damn tempting in all his naked glory. He gave me that sexy ass smirk as he leaned he and place a gentle kiss upon my lips.

"Did you need help my love?" he whispered against my lips smiling when my heart sputtered. He kissed me again deeper this time and a hell of a lot hotter and I was panting.

"Ed…Edwa… we can't…oh god…EJ"

"Is fast asleep love and I didn't have a chance to shower with you this weekend love, I plan to fix that right now" he said taking a large amount of body wash into his hands and rubbed together to make a nice lather. He turned me around as he used the soap and rubbed it into my shoulders and neck.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, it felt so good. He then proceeded to wash my back and my legs which were shaking. It was sheer will that kept me from pushing him against the bathroom wall and having my way with him.

I was panting by the time he turned me back around to face him, his eyes were black fire and I moaned again. His hands moved to cup my breasts, my body was aching for him and I'm sure he knew it too. He stood up and I could feel his erection against my stomach. I needed him **NOW!**

I tried to wiggle against him but he stopped me and then using his hands was caressing my breasts again. I growled at his teasing and he tensed.

"Bella, did you just growl?" I was confused, I was sure I had growled before, when I was pregnant, when Emmett pissed me off, what was so different now?

"Yeah, why? Edward I swear if you don't…" his mouth was on mine before I could finish and it was hot, wet and totally animalistic, in other words; sexy as hell.

"Baby that was the hottest thing I have ever heard" I was surprised by his words. He rarely called my baby and just the thought of my growling turning him on, huh? Who knew? I made a mental note to do it again in the near future.

His mouth crashed into mine again, our tongues fighting for dominance and I happily lost the fight. His hands were all over me finally making purchase on my backside. He lifted me up and backed me up against the wall as he finally slipped into me.

I moaned loudly and my head fell to his shoulder at the feel of him inside me. We set a steady rhythm mindful not to be loud in case we woke EJ up, I wasn't ready to explain what we were doing.

His movement were getting faster and I could see it in his face he needed to let go and soon, he was close and I wasn't far myself.

"Please love, I need you to cum, I can't hold on much longer, you feel so good, god baby hurry" he panted and I reached my hand down between us and rubbed small circles on my hyper sensitive nub. I cried out at the sensation and then rubbed faster as my orgasm approached quicker than I expected.

I could feel the coil tightening to its limits and then it snapped. Edward's mouth was on mine to keep me from screaming.

Edward buried his head in my neck and then I felt as he exploded inside me, thank god for birth control pills. His shudders finally subsided and he had this goofy look on his face that I couldn't help but kiss.

"Okay, more shower sex more often" he panted and I laughed loudly

"I have no problem with that"

He winked at me and then using his vampire speed he had us out, toweled off and in bed. I sighed in contentment and fell blissfully asleep.

It had been a few days since my family came back from Alaska and we were back to school, not happy about it but it was damn worth it to see Mike suffering from complete embarrassment when he arrived to school Monday.

He got out of his car half cocked, smiling and winking at all the girls giving them that stupid thumb up or finger and wink crap.

"Yo Newton, hey man, so I can get your autograph?" Tyler came up and asked him and Mike laughed but I could see he was confused.

"Sure you can have my autograph. Is it for teaching you how to be smooth with the ladies?" Mike asked, dumb fuck. I'm pretty sure I growled at his stupid attitude. Mine had been getting worse but I chalked it up to PMS, it was getting close to that time.

"Nah! It's because you're such a big star now" Tyler explained and I could see my family holding it in having heard what had happened.

"HUH?"

Someone came up to him with their IPhone, I could see that YouTube was already up and the video of what happened at the bookstore was clearly displayed.

Mike watched in horror and turned an unhealthy shade of green. Everyone was laughing especially my family.

He tried to play it off by saying that people make stuff up all the time just to put it on the internet. It might have worked too if not for Emmett.

As Mike walked by looking as smug as ever, Emmett sang out "Francis" with a snort at the end. It was just loud enough for the others to hear which earned another round of laughter. Mike walked a bit faster only to trip up and a note flew out of his pocket which was caught by Jasper.

Mike looked on in horror although I'm sure Jazz was using his emotion ability against Mike.

"Francis, please try to be good today and make sure you wear clean underwear and pants that stay up love Grandma" Jasper read out loud and I'm sure they could hear the guffaws all the way to Seattle. My sisters and I had collapsed on each other laughing and Edward was rolling on the ground with Emmett.

I would have blamed Jasper on how hard we were all laughing but I let it go, we needed it.

Mike or sorry, Francis ran to his car and drove away while the rest of waved goodbye.

"Francis won't be bothering you anymore" Alice announced proudly once our giggles had subsided.

"Thanks god for that" I said

Edward kissed the side of my head, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led us all into the school.

The whole town found out that week we were engaged, it had been a while but we figured there was no point in hiding it, of course Alice had decided that she needed to throw an engagement party, I begged her not to but she used her puppy dog eyes on me, I hadn't mastered how to say no to that look when any of them did it. Funny how much she, Edward and EJ looked alike when they did that, you'd never say they were related.

I was helpless against it and just gave in but bitched about it for days. Edward had noticed my foul mood as of late and asked me if I was okay.

"Love it's just you have been snapping at everyone and I thought for sure I was going to have to hold you down before you took Ms. Winter's head off"

"Well the bitch should have been doing her job instead of looking at your ass" I huffed. He gave me a pointed look and I sighed. He was right I had been a little moody lately

"Sorry Hun, it's PMS, it should be rearing its ugly head any day now"

He chuckled at me and told me it was okay. I was angry at myself, I had been a real bitch lately and decided that I was going to try and relax and not grumble and complain.

I recited that mantra all through the week and while Alice prepared me for the party.

The only thing that got me through was knowing that this party made our engagement real and EJ was an excellent distraction. He came into Alice's room tugging at his collar. For some god awful reason Alice had put him in this pant suit, while it was absolutely adorable, I knew he was more like me and would have rather have worn jeans and a t-shirt.

"Mommy this stuff itches me, why do I have this wear this monkey suit?" he asked and I lost it. I laughed till tears were streaming down my face.

"**BELLA! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN ALL MY HARDWORK**" Alice screeched but I waved her off, my son was holding all my attention.

"EJ sweetheart, you look very handsome but can you tell me who taught you that phrase" Rose asked as she picked EJ up kissing his cheek.

"I heard uncle Jazzy and Emmy telling each other that they wished that they didn't have to wear these monkey suits" EJ stated and I had to reel it in. The boys were gonna be in so much trouble.

"They're wrong sweetie, they're not monkey suits, monkeys don't wear suits and you're not a monkey are you?" Rose asked and then started to make sounds like a monkey while she tickled my son.

"Aunite Rose , stop, he he he, okay I'm not a monkey" he giggled and then jumped down to leave.

"EJ sweetie can you tell your uncle Jazzy that he is in big trouble" Alice asked sweetly.

EJ nodded, kissed my cheek and told me I looked pretty. He then walked out the door and screamed that uncle Jazz was in trouble.

"Oh fu…dge, I love you Allie baby" Jasper's apologies rang through the house. I shook my head at their antics and waited while Alice and Rose finished getting ready.

The party wasn't terrible, it was mostly my family, the Denalis (minus Tanya) made a special trip in and then there was my dad and a few people from school. Alice wanted to invite the whole town but I made sure Edward and Esme reined her in on that one.

It was a small affair, we let Carlisle invite some of his colleagues from the hospital and I did meet a couple of them. One was a handsome young intern who wanted to work with Carlisle. He took one look at me and then I heard Edward growl lowly, at least to a human's ears, I wasn't quite so human anymore.

I gave him a look and he just wrapped his arm around me tighter making sure I was tucked into his side.

I got it then, the intern who introduced himself as Blake, had thought something about me and Edward was clearly jealous and was marking his territory.

We walked away from the crowd for a while; he needed to calm down a bit.

"Edward what was he thinking?" I asked while placing kisses along his jaw, he needed a distraction.

"He was thinking about what you would be like wrapped around him, he was…please love don't make me repeat it" he sighed, still visibly upset and I decided to let it go.

We were congratulated by different people and then decided to go home. Charlie had left early saying that he might be at the station and he would see the three of us in the morning.

We decided to just let Charlie know that if I wasn't sleeping over at the Cullen's then Edward would be sleeping over. There was a bit of an argument but my dad agreed that since we were getting married and all there wasn't much point to argue.

The town was a buzz for a few days after our engagement party but it died down quickly when a local girl got pregnant, I felt bad for her, I knew what it was like to be young and in that position.

Edward sensing my mood assured me that the young girl was taken care of and while young, the father of her child would be there to support her, in fact a few days later the young couple came to us for advice, we told them what we could seeing as some of it was a lie but what the hell we were a family. They were wary of Edward, human instinct and all but I managed to keep them occupied with all the baby talk.

The couple left us happy and we decided to keep in touch with them just to make sure that everything went okay.

School was out for another weekend with me making plans for us. I wanted to go to Seattle as a family, no real agenda but I did know that I planned to take EJ to the Zoo and all these ideas were racing through my head as Edward and I drove the little man home who was playing with the new race car Emmett had bought him.

We were just about to turn on my street when Edward stopped the car and growled.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella, I don't think you want to be home"

"Why? What is it?"

He shook his head and his eyes were black with anger but he did drive down the street and that's when I saw a shiny black car in the drive way.

Who the hell was here? I didn't recognize the car.

We pulled the car in when the front door opened and I heard shouting coming from two people.

"I told you to stay the hell away from here, now get out" that was my dad, he was pissed.

"NO I DON'T THINK SO, SHE OWES ME" Oh Shit! I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

That's what the door opened fully and out came Renee.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" I thought. Fuck my life.

**You really didn't think I'd have mommy dearest not make an appearance did you? I promise her appearance won't be long, but I had to bring her back so sorry if you thought Renee was gone.**

**Okay so I'm done and remember to review. I'll update soon.**

**Later**

**Greeneyes84**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I'm back, no long note, just nervous about this chapter, remember I don't own it so read on and hopefully you like it.**

**I thought I posted this already but apparently not, sorry for those who have been waiting.**

**Chapter 18- I don't think so**

_**We were just about to turn on my street when Edward stopped the car and growled.**_

"_**Edward what's wrong?"**_

"_**Bella, I don't think you want to be home"**_

"_**Why? What is it?"**_

_**He shook his head and his eyes were black with anger but he did drive down the street and that's when I saw a shiny black car in the drive way.**_

_**Who the hell was here? I didn't recognize the car.**_

_**We pulled the car in when the front door opened and I heard shouting coming from two people.**_

"_**I told you to stay the hell away from here, now get out" that was my dad, he was pissed.**_

"_**NO I DON'T THINK SO, SHE OWES ME" Oh Shit! I'd recognize that voice anywhere.**_

_**That's what the door opened fully and out came Renee.**_

"_**You've got to be fucking kidding me" I thought. Fuck my life.**_

What the hell was she doing here?

"Renee, what the hell are you doing here?" I voiced that exact thought.

"Isabella is that any way to talk to your mother? Can't a woman come here to see her daughter and grandson?" she said in a condescending tone pissing me off even more.

"You stopped being my mother long ago and stay the hell away from my son, now what the hell do you want?"

"Renee, I told you to leave them alone" Charlie yelled again this time in her face. I was so proud of my dad, he had been there for us from the beginning and I couldn't have loved him more.

"Charlie, who knew you had a backbone" she sneered rolling her eyes

"Renee I swear if you don't leave right now I will arrest you"

"Whatever, I actually came to congratulate you" Renee huffed looking at me clearly not threatened in the least. I should have Rose stop by, she'd piss her pants. But I was confused, congratulate me on what?

"I was with the most wonderful man a few weeks ago; he was a surgeon in Seattle who just happened to be in Phoenix on business and happened to invite me to an engagement party for a well-known doctor in Forks named Cullen. Imagine my surprise when I saw the invitation and it had your name on it. Too bad the man turned out to be flat broke and married but I just had to come here and see my daughter and the man who stole her heart"

"Cut the crap Renee, what do you want?" I spat

I was about to tear her apart, the venom was flowing fast and I could feel it in my fingers and my muscles were ready to spring. I was just about to attack her when I heard the car door open.

I looked behind me to see Edward step out of the car with EJ wrapped around his neck and his little face buried deep in his chest. He knew exactly who this was and my poor little man was scared stiff.

"Well, Well, Well, who do we have here?" Renee purred and blatantly sizing him up, **SLUT! **

"Mrs. Swan, Edward Cullen" my poor man. I could see his jaw was clenched in anger as he shook her hand briefly. He knew everything that happened back in Phoenix and I knew he wanted nothing more than to wipe my mother off the face of the planet or at least tell her to fuck off, but the gentleman in him wouldn't let him. I however could.

"Please its Ms. Dwyer" She kept his hand in hers longer than appropriate while Edward cringed, I could see his eyes start to turn black from anger and he swallowed the venom no doubt building up at whatever she seemed to be thinking.

My stupid mother's instincts finally kicked in and she let him go only to coo at EJ.

"EJ, there's nanny's little man, wanna come to grandma?" The nerve of that woman.

"Dad, get her out of here" I sneered. EJ was frightened to death. This woman hit him and now what? She expected him to forget it so she could play grandma, something didn't smell right.

"Come on Pop's boy, let's go get you in bed okay, Bella, Edward, you let me know if you need me okay. Renee, I warn you, I won't hesitate to arrest you if you upset my family" Charlie said gently but with menace.

"Our family Charles, or have you forgotten" she batted her eyes and my dad actually flipped her off and I held back my giggle while mentally fist pumping the air for my dad.

I watched as Renee rolled her eyes and I wanted to scratch them out.

"Well then, that was rude, at least I know now where you get it" she spat

"Me rude, pot calling the kettle black there Renee" I sneered and I felt Edward hold my hand, no doubt trying to calm me down.

"Hmm, whatever. So you're the poor unfortunate boy who happened to fall for my daughter's act huh"

"I don't believe there was an act and yes I'm deeply in love with Bella" I smiled at him, he was so sweet.

"Sure there wasn't. She batted her big brown eyes, told you she was a single mom and BANG! You were caught" she accused and again my muscles ached to attack but Edward held firm

"Renee, what the hell do you want?" I asked again just wanting to be done with her.

"Well my dear daughter, I came here for help"

"Oh I don't think so" I thought

"Why the hell would I help you?"

"The bank is threatening to take the house unless I come up with the money to pay for it and I know you have the money, so I want it and maybe then some"

"You're joking right"

"Of course not, after everything I have done for you…"

"**EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR ME!' **I screeched

"Renee, you were a horrible mother, Charlie was the best parent and you took me away from him. You made me miserable, you called me a slut when I got pregnant, not even caring that I had been attacked, you hit EJ and then come here expecting me to help you. You have got to be fucking kidding me if you think for one second that I'm going to help you" I was yelling loudly and I was hoping that my Dad was keeping EJ calm.

"Well how about lover boy here, I did my research well what little I could fine, I know he comes from a rich family. Besides I could teach him a thing or two. Whaddya say Eddie, take a turn with a real woman" she purred and I gagged.

"Renee, I suggest you leave" Edward snarled

"I will not have you upsetting my fiancé and son"

"Son, oh for fucks sakes, she actually got you to play daddy? Pathetic"

At his point I was the one holding onto Edward, he was livid. You do not…I mean do not insult Edward Cullen's son.

"He is my son in every sense of the word. I was the one who saved her from the monster who attacked her, I was the one who brought her to the people who kept her alive and I have been helping her raise that boy ever since. He may not be mine by blood but he is my son in every other way that matters. I love her and EJ and no woman especially some hussy is not going to change my mind" he bellowed and Renee backed away in fear, I could actually smell it, strange.

I watched as my mother steeled herself against Edward's deathly glare and composed herself.

"Isabella, would you really have your mother out on the streets?" she sniffed and while it would fool some, I was an expert in all her acting.

"It would serve you right" I scolded still trying to keep the yelling down, I did have neighbours.

"You little bitch" she screeched and came running at me with her nails out.

Edward picked me up and moved us out of the way while Renee fell to the ground. She got up only to come at me again, this time with a knife out.

"Bella, I will have that money, if you're dead, it has to go to me seeing as I will have EJ" she sneered as she came at me again only for Edward to move us away again.

"Renee, it will never go to you, Edward has been named EJ's legal father and according to my will he will inherit everything until EJ turns 18. So in a matter you're screwed" She didn't need to know that the will didn't exist, I planned on living forever, Edward was named EJ's legal father so she was screwed.

"Guess I'm going to have to get rid of him too" She yelled an ear piercing scream and was running at us again, I braced myself out of habit even though she couldn't hurt Edward.

All of a sudden she yelled and dropped to the ground holding her leg. I felt Edward stiffen and then I smelt it; blood. Figured I'd faint but it smelt really good. I filed that away for later.

I looked up to the door to see my dad there with his gun out, the smoke still billowing out of it.

"Woman always did piss me off. Should have done that years ago" Charlie muttered and I ran to him and threw my arms around him, kissing his cheek over and over.

"Alright, that's enough. Bells I already called the police and the ambulance, Renee will be going to the hospital and then jail, she'll never bother you again. Now go up to EJ, my little man was scared to death" Charlie stated as he made his way to Renee shaking his head at her while she screamed at him.

Edward and I flew up the stairs and into my room. There was EJ sat up in bed holding his little hands over his ears and he was crying. I scooped him up and rocked him back and forth saying everything was going to be alright, Renee was going away forever.

Edward picked us both up and cradled us in his lap, thank god for vamp strength.

"Love go down with your dad, she maybe a nasty woman but she is your mom, your dad needs you love, my family is on the way, I can hear them, go on down, I'll take care of EJ" Edward whispered as EJ's sobs calmed down.

"Edward I'm not leaving him"

"It'll be okay love, you might want to say goodbye" he said.

He was right, she was going to jail and I would never see her again. She was a hateful woman and did more than enough damage to me to last me a life time and while I had no problem with ever seeing her again, she was still my mother I needed the closure.

"Okay, I'll go, but if he gets even more upset or won't sleep come get me"

Edward nodded and let me off his lap. I gave him EJ who immediately latched onto Edward's neck still quietly sobbing. Poor thing was never going to sleep tonight.

I felt my blood boil as I ran down the stairs and the out the door where Renee was still yelling and I could see her hands were cuffed and some paramedics were cleaning her up.

"You alright there Bells?" my dad asked as I made my way to him

"Yeah, I will be. You?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I have wanted to put her in cuffs for years. She was great when we first got together but somewhere along the line she changed" Charlie sighed and I could see his heart was broken. Renee on the other hand just kept screaming profanities and telling everyone who would listen that she was innocent, innocent my ass.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Alice screeched as she wrapped her arms around me while Jasper and Emmett shook hands with Charlie.

"I'm fine Allie, pissed but fine" I sighed as I watched Renee get crazier by the second. How the hell was I related to this woman?

Charlie left our little group and made his way towards his other officers to give a statement perhaps. I recognized some of them, there was Lance, his right hand man who would be more than likely be taking over the investigation; then there was Maury, Eric and Jason who were the rest of the officers that made up Forks Police station or at least who I knew.

Renee was screeching her head off and cursing on every one. She made sure to call me a few choice words in her rant. I hid my face in Emmett's chest while she called me every name in the book until a loud voice shocked the hell out of me.

"Oh my God, would you just shut the fuck up" Rose hollered as she smacked my mother in the face making Renee's head fly to the side. I doubt Rosalie even hit her that hard. My mother was just a drama queen.

"Did any one see that? She hit me, I want her charged with assault" Renee hollered but I could see the nearby deputies weren't listening.

Rose rolled her eyes again and then flicked my mother between the eyes knocking her out cold.

I held in my giggle when a nosy cop who I didn't recognize came over to our little group.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked

"Oh nothing at all officer, poor dear here must have been exhausted she just passed out" Rose said batting her eyes and the poor man who was rendered speechless and I saw my dad bent over laughing silently.

"Well…ummm…I guess we'll just…yeah" the poor cop walked off scratching his head and again I buried my face Emmett's chest to hide my giggles.

"Stupid bitch, attack my family" Rosalie muttered as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about" Emmett yelled as he dipped Rose and gave her a very passionate kiss making me blush.

"Mommy" I heard a timid voice say. I looked to see EJ clutching Edward tightly and then to Renee who was still unconscious, still with a look of fright in his eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart, she's asleep, she won't bother you anymore okay" he gave me a watery smile and then ran into my arms. He ran a little too fast to be human but I could have cared less.

I picked him up and then Edward wrapped his arms around both of us and whispered that no one was paying any attention to our little group except for Charlie and he had decided that the less he knew the better.

I was slightly shocked at the revelation but figured if that was what my dad wanted then I wouldn't bring it up.

Renee finally came to as the paramedics were rolling her stretcher across the lawn towards the ambulance where I was surprised to see Carlisle waiting. When the hell had he gotten here?

Edward noticed my perplexed expression and stated that Carlisle had just arrived. The story was that Esme had dropped him off but of course he ran.

Renee started ranting again, cursing all those around her until she saw my soon to be father-in-law. He eyes glazed over and I could hear heart accelerate, again weird. I had always noticed the heart beats of others since the pregnancy but it was usually very muted. My mother's was racing so much I could have danced to the beat.

"Hi there handsome, say how about you get the old officers to get these handcuffs off me and then you and I can play doctor and nurse" she said seductively and I gagged along with the rest of my family.

"Ha! Like him and mom don't do that enough" Jasper said and this time Edward gagged.

Carlisle looked sick with the thought but ever the gentleman and compassionate one he gave her a tight smile while injecting her arm with a needle.

"He's giving her a sedative, should make her a little more relaxed and shut her up" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded and watched as they took my mother away.

"Well kids, I need to get back to the station again and file a report on what happened here tonight. Bella, Edward, kids, I'll see ya in the morning" Charlie kissed mine and EJ's head and then left in the cop car with Carlisle who waved at us as we left. I noticed that Edward gave him a small nod, no doubt in response to his thoughts.

"Alright we're outtie" Emmett hollered and we received hugs, kisses and promises of meeting tomorrow at school and then my family left us alone.

"Come on love, let's get the little man here to bed and then we should get to bed, early day tomorrow" Edward said scooping us both up and then with a last check to make sure no one was watching, he ran into the house, locked everything up and then we went upstairs.

We put EJ in my bed instead of the cot and I decided that he was sleeping by my side tonight, he wouldn't let us leave him at first but once he had a blood box and we read him a story, he drifted to sleep and Edward promised to monitor his dreams to make sure he wouldn't have any nightmares.

I placed another kiss to my son's head and then was carried bridal style into the bathroom where my ever attentive man catered to all my needs claiming it was stress relief as he stripped us both off, I called it an excuse to feel me up.

"Do I need one my love" he whispered as his hands caressed me sending shivers down my spine and his eyes blazed with lust, love and a fire that sent my heart sputtering.

"Nope now stop trying to dazzle me with your pretty words and put that mouth to better use" I said seductively and he growled as his erection twitched between us. My skin was itching and my stomach clenched with the sound. I tugged his shirt off and then we stepped into the shower and let the sound of the water muffle our gasps and moans.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur, Renee was sent back to Phoenix; apparently my mother was wanted down there for theft and assault, partnered with her charges from here, well she was going away for a while.

The rest of the time was spent getting ready for prom; we were supposed to make a trip to New York to find our dresses. It was going to be a girls only trip and Edward pitched a slight hissy fit, saying he wasn't leaving me alone, but I assured him I'd be fine with his mother and sisters and he should take those few days and go hunting with EJ.

He smiled with the thought and agreed to the trip. They boys said he was pussy whipped, and I snorted when I saw Rose and Alice cock the bitch brow, they submitted and the term was never used again.

My son was growing so fast, he hadn't really aged a lot but he was starting to grow a little taller, it wasn't noticeable to humans but to vampires and ones not so human, you could see the subtle changes here and there. He also had this uncanny ability to track down whatever he wanted.

No matter what he was looking for, his misplaced blood box, a toy, an animal or any family member, he could find them. We didn't think anything of the blood box or animals, we chalked it up to instinct but after 25 games of hide and seek in which he found everyone in 3 minutes flat, we started to wonder.

We brought him out to the forest to widen the hiding places. EJ still had all of us found in a matter of minutes. According to Carlisle; he was exhibiting traits of a tracker. I asked Edward what that was and he explained it to me. I was scared; the man who attacked me could have been one and passed it onto my son.

"Bella love, calm down, so what if he is. We're his parents and we will teach him the right way to use his ability. Look at it this way love, if he ever gets separated from us, he'll always be able to find us" he said softly. God I loved him. We were in his bed at the Cullens. Everyone was out hunting and EJ had just gone to bed when my fears came to the forefront.

"You're right Edward; I just worry about what else could have been passed down to him. The man who attacked me was a sick fuck, and I'm scared it will screw our son up" I sobbed a little.

"Bella, don't be foolish, he's so much like you. He's has your kind heart, your beautiful smile, he smells a little like you. I never thought I'd loved the smell of strawberries and cinnamon but I find myself loving them all the time, I even had Esme back cinnamon French toast with strawberries just to remind me of you two when the sun was shining and I couldn't be in school. Do you have any idea at how disgusting milk and eggs are?" I giggled at the disgusted look on his face.

"But those ingredients combined reminded me of my family, so stop thinking nonsense"

"Kay" I giggled as he kissed my nose and then fell blissfully asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the most amazing sight; Edward bare chested and smiling beautifully down at me. I stretched like a cat and smirked at his low moan.

I went to kiss him good morning but my stomach lurched and I sprinted to the bathroom just in time to throw up everything from the night before. Edward ran after me and held my hair while I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I slumped to the floor and laid my sweaty face against Edward's cold chest.

"Are you okay love?" he asked while stroking my overheated face and neck.

"Ugh! I feel horrible, I must be coming down with a bug or I ate something" I told him while he helped me to my feet.

Once I was upright again Edward buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath in and my stomach clenched in want.

"Seriously, I just puked my guts up and all I think of is getting him back to bed and riding him to oblivion" I needed to stop having conversations in my head.

Edward pulled his head back with a shocked look on his face, there was an underlining smile on his face but I couldn't understand why?

"Carlisle can you come up here please" Edward said softly, we might have been on the third floor but Carlisle could hear him just fine.

"What is it son? I heard Bella get sick earlier, are you okay?" cue the blush, I can't believe he heard me throw up.

Edward rubbed my back trying to soothe my worries and then told him to just sniff the air.

"Son, I'm not sure what you mean"

"Just do it dad"

I watched and tried not to laugh as Carlisle sniffed the air like a dog.

"I don't smell any sickness. What's this about?"

"Bella love, would you be okay if Carlisle sniffed your neck?"

"Ummm…I guess"

Carlisle apologized a bit and then came tentatively towards me. I gave him a look that said he was being foolish.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't want to scare you"

"Carlisle you could no more scare me than Edward here, now do whatever you need to do so we can find out what's wrong with me"

Carlisle gave me a huge grin and shook his head. He then took a big sniff of my scent and pulled back with a shocked look on his face as well.

"How can this be? I just never thought, I mean once is a miracle in itself but twice" he seemed to muse to no one in particular.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on here" I started to rant but Edward silenced me with a kiss.

"Shhh, love, I promise it will all make sense in a minute, Carlisle just wants to ask you a few questions and we need you give him a sample" Edward explained and my eyes narrowed

"What kind of sample?"

"Urine Bella" Carlisle stated and I paled

"Umm…kay" I went back to the bathroom a little while later after drinking 4 glasses of water and was sort of pissed off that they wouldn't tell me what was going on with my body until I did the damn sample.

I finished up in the bathroom and came out with a rather large sample and I flushed beet red as I handed it to my father in law or at least he will be.

He stuck in some sort of stick and smiled brilliantly, his eyes lit up. Whatever he thought was sending Edward in a fit; he was smiling and bouncing like Alice. What the hell?

"Can one of you goofs tell me what's going on?" I said a little louder than appropriate but in my defense they were pissing me off now.

"Sorry little one, but before we tell you I must ask when your last menstrual period was?" Carlisle asked and again I blushed but started counting down the days. I must have counted 10 times thinking that I got something wrong but I couldn't have. There was no way I missed one was there?

"Dad she hasn't had one in a month" Edward answered. Of course he would know and he was right. I had one just after we had sex the first time which I figured was going to happen. Edward had Carlisle check me as soon as they got back from Alaska and we were a little disappointed to find that there would be no baby but figured it would happen when it would happen. But wait a sec; I had gone on the pill since then.

"Carlisle I can't be pregnant, I'm on the pill"

"Well apparently the pill doesn't work against vampire semen" Carlisle said

"Congratulations little one, son, you two are going to have a baby" I wanted to be excited, I was but the only thing I could do was stand there speechless and then I felt the heat come up the back of my neck and my vision started to become a little blurry.

"Edward"

"Yes love" I could hear the smile in his voice

"Catch me"

Then I passed out.

**I debated for days on whether I wanted to give them a baby or not but knowing where I wanted this story to go, well it will make things more interesting if I go with it. I apologize for the readers who didn't want a hybrid baby but I promise there are no wolves and no creepy frigging imprinting crap.**

**Okay so I'm hoping to have Chapter 19 done in the next couple of weeks, everything is flowing nice now so it shouldn't take me too long to finish this story, I hope.**

**Later.**

**Greeneyes84**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone whaddya at? Back with another chapter for ya. First of all I just wanna thank those who have reviewed and are following this story. Means a lot and I'm sorry I haven't written back, RL kicks my ass most days. I'm gonna try though but your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Whoa this is one is a big chapter, biggest one I've written yet but a lot goes on in this one. How do you think everyone is gonna take the news?**

**Read on and find out and remember I don't own it, like to though.**

**Chapter 19- Well Here Goes**

I awoke to Edward murmuring my name and I could feel his cool hands wiping all over my face and neck.

"Bella, sweetheart, come back to me darling" he voice sounded so far away but close at the same time.

I moaned as I came to and I might have moaned a little wantonly at the sight of my soon to be husband gazing down on me with so much love in his eyes.

"Wha…what happened" I croaked out, it felt like I had slept all night but I don't think I was out that long or asleep.

He smiled down at me and then I saw Carlisle holding my hand, both of them with big grins on their faces.

"Well shit, I fainted didn't I?" I huffed still feeling slightly groggy

"Yes little one, you did indeed faint, but considering the circumstances, it was bound to happen" Carlisle said softly trying to hold back his chuckle at my use of profanity, freaking Emmett, he was rubbing off on me.

"Bella, let me the first one to congratulate you both on this, you have no idea how happy I am for you and how much this will mean to our family. You already gave us EJ, but to give us another, I can't tell you what that means to me, to this family" he softly said with so much emotion is his voice.

I felt the stinging of tears and then my vision went blurry as my eyes filled with tears and then I felt them flow down my cheeks. Edward pressed a kiss to my hair and sobbed with me.

"Oh little one, don't cry, Esme will have my head if I upset the mother of her grandchildren" Carlisle smirked and I giggled.

"Damn right she will and the family is on the way back, she'll also tear you apart if you keep us here any longer, Mom is worried when we sent them all away earlier, and EJ is scared so maybe we should get out of here" Edward chuckled and I looked at him in horror.

"Edward, they're going to be mad at me, EJ will be so upset" I wailed and then watched in shock as he and his father started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you kidding me. This family is going to be overjoyed. You know Rosalie wants a child more than anything and I know she will be jealous but she will be overjoyed with being an aunt again. Alice will shop till she drops, Emmett and Jasper can't wait to be uncles again, and well my parents just love to have children to dote on. Bella, baby this child will be a wonderful miracle for our family" he said as he kissed me and I moaned softly as his lips met mine.

A throat clearing disturbed us and I blushed as my soon to be father in law shook his head at us and then held out a hand to help both of us up. Edward smirked and jumped up with me in his arms and I squealed in delight as he ran out the bedroom door and twirled us around the living room. He had such a carefree look on his face, so happy. I couldn't resist, I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He gave me his sexy ass smirk and kissed me again, and again I moaned at the feel. God he had amazing lips, so soft, so juicy, the taste of his breath on my tongue, I craved it.

A soft laugh filled our ears and I groaned as I pulled away.

"Damn, caught again" he whispered against my mouth. I turned around to find our son giggling in Esme's arms. She as well as everyone else had amused looks on their faces; my sisters were fanning themselves and my brothers were making gagging noises and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright I've been patient long enough, can someone please tell me what's going on" Esme huffed and I swore she stomped her foot a little.

We looked at each other, I was so nervous; would they be okay with this? Would I be okay with this?

"Should we tell them love?" Edward smirked again clearly enjoying the torture a little too much and I melted at his face, so cute and full of mischief. Now I know where EJ picked it up from.

"Edward, I swear to God I will tear your ear off" Esme huffed.

"Nana, that's not nice" EJ scolded and I had to bury my face in Edward's chest to keep from laughing.

"Sorry little man, I'll never do it again" Esme cooed and tickled my son.

"Seriously though you guys, what's up. First Emo boy here shoves us all out the door while Daddy O leaves with a big old cup of nasty; no offence lil sis. So I agree with Mom here. What the hell is going on?"

"SMACK! Rosie, damn, what was that for?"

"I told you no cursing in front of my nephew" Rose scolded Emmett. Poor bugger was always getting in trouble but I still laughed at him and smiled as he winked at me.

"Alright, I'm sorry we had all of you so worried but we do have some news" I started. My mouth suddenly went dry; how to tell them? Were they really going to be okay with this?

"Bella, hurry" Alice whined and I shook my head.

Edward sensing my apprehension let go of my hand, and stood behind me with his hands wrapped around my waist and rested them on my stomach rubbing lightly, no doubt feeling for some proof of our child. I wasn't really sure how far along I was and I was unconscious for the first week or so of my pregnancy with EJ so I wasn't sure how long these things take.

Now that I had a few minutes to think about it, there were some familiar changes; my skin felt slightly different, not hard like a vampire's and EJ's pregnancy left my skin a little more durable, but I did feel that it tingled and now that I thought about it, the sun had been out about a week ago and I remember seeing a slight shimmer like with EJ but I figured it was left over from Alice's last Bella Barbie session or EJ's obsession with glitter and glue.

There was also my dry throat, I thought maybe I was fighting a cold which I hadn't had since I was 14 years old, vampire pregnancy mojo again kept me healthy and I just thought I had run out of it, but if I think back, the same itch was there during my pregnancy with EJ and it usually meant I was thirsty and not for water or pop, no this itch was only something that could be fixed by blood.

The light bulb went off and everything started to add up, all the strange things I had noticed, especially over the last few weeks, yup I was pregnant.

Edward was talking but I was only half paying attention, I knew he said something about how we appreciated everyone's help with EJ and how much each person meant to us. He was stalling; cheeky bugger.

I looked at each member of my family and my eyes lingered on each one, thinking how different my life was before I meant them, I had to thank that son of a bitch, if he hadn't attacked us that night, I wouldn't have my son and I wouldn't have met Edward or his family.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes again while Edward was still rubbing my stomach and then I watched as Esme's eyes grew really wide, I could see the light bulb go off in her head and then she squealed loudly

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT" she was bouncing up and down and hugging us both tightly and then she started to sob against Carlisle's chest. I looked around and noticed Rosalie also crying in Emmett's arms and Alice just stood there with her mouth hanging open while Jasper chuckled, she managed to come out of her stupor long enough to glare at him. I would have found it hilarious if I wasn't so devastated. I knew they wouldn't be happy.

"Oh Esme, Rose, Alice, I'm sorry, I know how much you guys would love to have children and Edward and I hadn't planned this, we didn't even know it was possible again, I'm so sor…" I was stopped by Rosalie when she wrapped me in her arms hushing me. I was too shocked to say anything else.

"Bella, believe me, there is nothing I would want more in this world than to have a baby with Emmett but I can't and I have made my peace with that. You giving us EJ when you didn't have to has been a tremendous gift. Bella my brother loves you and this child will not just be a sign of your love for each other but a miracle for this whole family. I know I can be a bit of a witch with a B but Bella; I could never be upset about this miracle. Right Alice, Mom?" tears flooded my eyes at her beautiful words and then we were crushed by Esme and Alice's arms and I bawled even more. Stupid hormones.

"Oh my god, do you have any idea what this means?" Alice squealed

"That EJ gets a brother or sister and Carlisle and Esme give new meaning to the word, old folks" Emmett got another whack on the head for that comment but it came from Carlisle.

"No you mook, it means I get to go shopping, oh my god, I have so much work to do; I have to go to the store and get all the latest baby magazines, see what's in, check online to see what designer is hot right now, EEEEEEEEE! You have no idea how excited I am to shop for something different" Alice squealed as she whirled around the house like a dervish and I became dizzy just watching her. Leave it to Alice, all she could thing about was shopping. Esme came and wrapped her arms around both of us and just sobbed harder and then Carlisle pulled her away.

"She's so happy love. While she did miss the opportunity to be a mother, she is overcome with the idea of becoming a grandmother again. We did that for her" Edward whispered in my ear.

EJ jumped up into Edward's lap as we made ourselves comfortable on the couch and bounced up and down.

"Hey dad's man, you excited to be a big brother?" I held my breath. He seemed excited but he was still only two and his moods could be a little wild especially as he got older.

"Where is the baby Mommy?" he asked all bright eyes and that crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"The baby is right here" I said pointing to my stomach

He nodded and then leaned over and brushed his hands lightly over my stomach and then he placed a gentle kiss on my belly. I sobbed again as he snuggled against my stomach, my sweet little boy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby"

"What's a witch with a B?"

Emmett guffawed loudly at that one and I looked to Edward while glaring slightly as Rose who had paled herself and looked quite embarrassed.

"EJ sweetheart, a witch with a B is a very bad word that only adults can say okay" I tried to make him understand. He gave me a "what the fuck look" but let it go.

Thank god for his two year old attention span.

After many congratulations, hugs and kisses and more than enough embarrassing innuendo from Emmett to last me a lifetime, we decided it was time to go home. It was then that I became sick again, what the hell were we going to tell Charlie? He was going to flip out for sure; I mean he was handling this situation as it was beautifully but I mean how much could he take?

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked softly as we packed everything up to go back to Charlie's.

"Edward, what are we going to tell my dad?"

"It'll be fine love; Charlie is not as ignorant about this as you would think. He knows our family is different and he knows that EJ is different from most children, he has chosen to forget it and just let the pieces fall. Every time he looks at EJ he is filled with pride and he actually can't wait to have another one. I'm sure he would prefer we were married and out of school, I won't lie that I wish the same thing but this isn't 1918 anymore. We can get married on the date we set but I personally can't wait to have this baby. We might have to let Charlie in on the family secret though seeing as this pregnancy might be like EJ's and I think he should be prepared when you start showing in a few weeks or days. He maybe strong but I don't think we can spring that on him. Best he knew" he stated and I was shocked that he suggested telling my dad their family secret.

"Edward are you sure about that, I mean you always told me that the number one rule was to keep the secret, that the Volturi would never allow this" I stated.

"Yes love, you're right but I have spoken with Carlisle about this and the rest of the family, your dad is in law enforcement, he knows all about confidentiality, we as a family completely trust him" Edward stated bring tears to my eyes again. Damn hormones! Will I ever stop breaking down?

"Baby what's wrong?" Edward cooed as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a gentle kiss upon my head.

"Noth..ing…just…you and your family…you've been so good to us…and…and…I'm sor…ry I can't help it" I sobbed.

"It's our family love and don't apologize for your hormones, you were just as emotional with EJ, at least this time I'll be around for it and I promise I'll bring you whatever your heart desires" Edward stated and I swear the pride was rolling off him. Such a man.

I thought about it, and I was craving something, in fact the more I thought about it, the more my throat tickled. I was going to stock the fridge this week and I definitely was going to have one of EJ's "juice boxes" when I got home.

"Come on love, let's get you and our little man home, it's been a crazy day" he smirked and I nodded.

To say I was scared out of my wits would be an understatement. We had arrived back to Charlie's and Edward had put EJ down for a nap after he fell asleep in the car, apparently his uncles wore him out playing cowboys and Indians in the backyard.

Edward had come back downstairs and that's when we broke the news to Charlie. We told him everything, the Cullens' secret, the Volturi, how he shouldn't tell anyone, what really happened in Alaska and my new pregnancy.

Currently my father was sitting down, his face had turned all kinds of different colors and I couldn't seem to place the emotion on his face, there was anger, pride, love, understanding, rage…just to name a few. Now he was just quiet and I was petrified.

I looked to Edward to see if he could give me some indication as to what was going on here but all he could do was smirk and shake his head.

"Okay kids, umm…wow! That's a lot to take in. Excuse me for a moment" my dad said as he walked out on the door and onto the porch.

I snuck a peek out the window and saw my father stomp and rage out on the porch but not make one sound. It would have been funny had I not been devastated to see that he wasn't happy about this. I looked to Edward again who just shook his head, smiling slightly and tried to soothe my fears.

Finally Charlie came back in and just went to his favorite chair and motioned for us to join him. I was dragged to the chair by Edward who was moving a bit too quick to be human.

"Alright, okay…first before I start, Edward, if I tell you to bite me, you won't take it literally right?" Charlie asked and Edward guffawed loudly while my jaw hit the floor. After everything we told him, that's the first thing he asks.

I was worried for a second that we may have woke EJ up but nothing can wake him up, well beside some strawberry blonde bitch who will not be named.

"No Chief Swan, I can guarantee I won't do anything like that" Edward chuckled.

"Alright then, good to hear" my dad still sounded somewhat nervous but I was still too apprehensive about this.

"Alright, so the Cullen's are what my friend Billy used to tell us legends about right? The Cold ones?"

"Yes sir, we're the ones from the treaty"

"Hmm…okay, but the one who attacked Bells was…well for a lack of a better word "Monster of Legend" let's say"

"Yes sir" Edward answered each question honestly and I had to admit my dad was taking this well, even threatened that if he ever came across the guy who attacked me, vamp or no vamp, he would kill him.

"Not if I get to him first sir" Edward had claimed to him and I smiled at my two brave men.

"Okay I'll be honest, I'm not too thrilled that you're pregnant again, and no I don't care it's some hybrid, a baby is a baby as far as I'm concerned, it's just… well I hope that's not why you got engaged" Charlie admitted and I couldn't help it. I lost it; I fell over laughing and holding my sides.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I DON'T THINK THIS A LAUGHING MATTER" Charlie bellowed and I stopped laughing immediately.

"Chi…Charlie…Sir, I assure you that is not why I asked Bella to marry me, in fact we only found out this morning that she was pregnant and I had asked her to marry me long before that. I love her Sir, more than my own life" Edward told him and I had tears in my eyes from his declaration.

I resisted the urge to jump him and instead kissed him quickly on the lips and gave my father my best pout.

Charlie huffed and then sighed saying "Alright kiddo, you're a grown woman, as much as I don't like it; well there are worse things that could happen. Just one question though. Are all of the Cullens…you know…va…vam…aww hell are all of you vampires? There I said it" Charlie huffed and I saw how Edward was trying not to laugh as he confirmed that yes all of the Cullens were just like him.

"Okay then. Well kids I have to head to the station again, apparently there was another attack over in Callam County, some wild animal, more than likely a rogue bear. Nothing too much to worry about, but the Sheriff over there is asking for some help, I should be back my tomorrow afternoon. Edward I'm assuming you're staying over?" Charlie stated and Edward told him that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Chi…Sir…Charlie, be careful, my family and I have been watching the reports coming from the other towns and we don't believe that it is an animal. Please just be careful and make sure to keep everyone from going off on their own" Edward asked and I paled. He hadn't said anything before.

A vampire, a non-veggie one at that would not be good right now. I didn't want to think of that right now, just thinking about those red eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"Edward, are you stating that this could be a vampire attack?"

"Yes sir, we're not positive but we're almost sure, it's happened before and they usually leave pretty quickly. If they don't leave soon, then my family and I will intervene" I quirked my eyebrow at him for that one and he just shook his head at me as we saw my dad out the door and I watched as he waved his hand at us and I prayed that he would be okay.

"Come on love, let me make you something to eat and then how about you, EJ and I go to Port Angles to see a movie, I hear that Brave is playing there" he said while tickling my sides causing me to squirm and giggle. I sighed and agreed, I had seen the previews for the movie and it looked like a nice family movie so I agreed to go as soon as I fed the little one inside me and maybe have a treat deciding to forget about the danger that could be lurking around.

Charlie came home safe and sound thank god, he said there was a body but didn't go into details thank god. I really didn't think I could handle that.

Things were back to normal..ish. The Sherriff in Phoenix called and stated that Renee was in jail and there would be a hearing in six months for sentencing. I asked if I had to attend and he had stated that it wasn't necessary, that her other charges would be enough to put her away for a while. My dad could finally let that part of his life go, in fact I had suspicions he was seeing someone but he didn't meddle in my business so I stayed out of his.

I tried to get Edward to tell me but he just told me that when Charlie was ready he would tell me himself. I may have stomped my foot like a 3 year old and pouted a bit, but it didn't work. Edward just grabbed up EJ and whistled as I yelled at him to get back here and tell me who my dad was dating.

"Mommy it's not nice to yell" EJ scolded and I turned red as a beet

"I'm sorry baby, Mommy is just impatient" I told him while giving him a hug and then I scowled at my fiancé as he laughed at me. Damn hormones.

It had been two weeks since we found out I was pregnant and things were moving a lot smoother than my first pregnancy and I had Carlisle to thank for that. Every day he checked my progress and there was talk of "borrowing" a sonogram so we could see the baby. I didn't feel quite as hormonal this time around but my sex drive was another matter altogether.

It seemed I couldn't get enough of Edward; not that he complained. As soon as we had a moment alone, I was on him; the shower, my kitchen counter, against the wall (loved that one), bent over my couch (even better). It was endless and I couldn't help it. Edward had to stop me while we were in school. There had been a few times that I almost jumped him in his desk and had him take me right there or in the hallway against the lockers.

Although that's not to say we didn't take advantage of the janitor's closet. Thank god for his mind reading abilities, he was able to quiet my cries and moans as someone passed us in the hallway. When I asked about the janitor and why he never came around, Edward just smirked and said that people will turn a blind eye with the right persuasion.

"You paid him didn't you?" I asked

"Maybe" he chuckled

"Edward" I sighed. "How much?" but he just kept smiling and I figured it was more than the school was paying him and I let it go but I couldn't look the janitor in the eye anymore that was for sure.

The town found out not long after we did. Apparently Jessica's mom spotted Esme at the mall buying baby clothes and over heard her telling the clerk that she was going to be a grandmother again and mentioned our names. Mrs. Stanley immediately started the calls and by dinner time the next day, everyone knew.

I was livid but decided that it really didn't matter what they thought. As soon as I had this baby I would be graduating from high school, we would get married and then my family and I would leave Forks and eventually I would become a vampire.

I honestly couldn't wait for my eternity, just to watch my son grow up; to be with him, my new child and Edward for all time. Dreams can come true.

I was brought out of my daily musing by a knock on the classroom door. I should have been paying attention but I found geography extremely boring so I often day dreamed.

"Mr. Gulliver, could you please excuse Ms. Swan, she's wanted down in the office" Mrs. Cope said and I paled.

Why the hell would they want me? I felt my cheeks flame as I heard the whispers start so I packed up my books and left with Mrs. Cope.

I thought for sure we were going to the principal's office but she led me to Mrs. Mallory's office and when I was led in I gasped slightly.

There in the small office sat Edward, his parents and my father. Edward gave me a tight smile and motioned for me to take the seat next to him. I did and immediately he took my hand and placed a kiss to my temple. I saw from the corner of my eye a scowling Queen Skank and I fought the urge to lick out my tongue or flip her off; although both sounded really good.

"Chief Swan, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen thank you so much for coming down" Mrs. Mallory started and I wanted to snort at her sickly sweet tone.

"Gertie, what's this about? I have towns all over needing help so what was so damn important that I had to be called down here?" Charlie huffed but gave me a small smile.

He knew I hated this woman and he didn't like her too much either.

"Yes Mrs. Mallory, I was wondering that myself, as you know I watch my grandson during the day and I was lucky that Rosalie has a free period so I could leave him with her" Esme snapped.

She hated that time with her grandson was cut short, especially by a woman who seemed to want to cause us nothing but trouble.

"My apologies Mrs. Cullen, Chief Swan, but some things have been brought to my attention about your children and I feel it is urgent that we speak about this" Queen Skank pleaded.

Both sets of parents crossed their arms and waited for her to speak. I could see that Mrs. Mallory was nervous, her human instincts kicking in seeing as she was surrounded by three vampires and one slightly less than human girl.

We could kill her so easily and I doubt the Cullens or my father would mind if I drained her dry.

Edward, sensing my mood whispered that he would get me something special later on. I sure hoped it was a mountain lion's blood; it was so rich and sweet, like honey BBQ ribs. My mouth watered with that thought and the thought of killing the bitch in front of me gave me the little tingle in the back of my throat and I could taste the lingering venom in my mouth.

She straightened herself out and sat in the chair in front of us, making a show of crossing her legs and then she leaned forward effectively pushing her breasts together. **SLUT! ** Now I know where Lauren gets it.

I saw my father shake his head, he looked almost sick, Edward looked mortified, Carlisle was holding Esme's hands a little tightly and as for my soon to be mother; well I'm sure I wasn't the only one with murderous thoughts.

"Mrs. Mallory, what can we do for you today" Carlisle ever the diplomat said effectively trying to break the tension.

"Well Dr. Cullen, it has brought to my attention that Ms. Swan is pregnant and that there are talks of a wedding, am I correct?" she was good I had to give her that. Asking in such a way just to get the information that was none of her business.

"Yes that's correct" Edward admitted and gave me a dazzling smile, love was clearly written all over his face.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order and while I can't express how happy I am; I'm afraid I do have some concerns" Gertie said and you could hear the contempt in her tone.

"What concerns could you possibly have?" I asked

"Well Ms. Swan, I'm just concerned that the two of you are moving too quickly, I mean first there was the engagement and now a child. Forgive me but a girl your age should be on birth control"

What the fuck! How dare she. This wasn't any of her business.

"Mrs. Mallory, I respect your concern and as Bella's physician I assure you Bella was on birth control at the time of conception. Sometimes the pill doesn't work for everyone and I would recommend that you inform the students of that. I mean so many girls have unprotected sex and do not use any form of birth control. Do you know how many abortions I have seen to in just the last 6 months, it's really a shame" Carlisle stated and I watched as Queen Skank paled; had Lauren been pregnant and gotten rid of it? Hmmm, I'd have to ask Edward about that later.

"Yes Dr. Cullen I'll make sure to do that but I was just wondering how Bella expects to graduate taking care of two children, she will miss so much time as her pregnancy progresses and then after, how will she support them. I mean surely Ms. Swan you can't expect Mrs. Cullen to take care of both children and let your father pay for you.

Then there is the issue of age. You are both so young and I feel that the two of you should take time to see what's out there. Make sure that this is what you want.

As school counsellor I'm just concerned you are not exploring your options and as a parent I'm concerned about the message that Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen are sending"

OH MY GOD! WAS SHE SERIOUS? I was shaking in anger, how dare she assume these things. This bitch thought I was some money grabbing whore. I was seconds away from pouncing on her when the sound of laughter filled the air.

"Oh for Christ's sake, are you kidding me Gertie! My Bells here is actually quite well off due to an inheritance she received from family and we'll have no problems supporting her. If Esme here can't watch the kids, I will. As for the message, I don't believe they are sending the wrong ones. I know lots of kids their age doing a hell of lot worse, some who should remain nameless. Gertie I understand where you're coming from as a parent I do, but maybe you should save judgement. We both know you weren't that innocent in high school" my father laughed and with the mention of her high school antics the bitch paled.

This woman was nuts and my anger subsided a little as I watched her shake a little in fear of what my father would reveal. I knew my dad though; he would never do anything like that.

"Mrs. Mallory, I assure you that I will be there for Bella and our children. I love her, the little one she carries for me and EJ so much and while Bella here has her own financial security, she will never want for anything and our children will be well taken care of" Edward told her and I watched as her eyes glazed over.

SLUT!

"Besides, my mother here would love nothing more than to have more children in the house. Now if you're finished Bella and I need to head back to class"

Queen Skank or Bitch as I was now going to call her, stuttered a little but I knew we had her. She was hoping to plead to our parents and somehow get them to see that maybe we should see less of each other, break us up. Not gonna happen and I nearly lost it when she mentioned age, for god's sake Edward was old enough to be her grandfather or older.

We got up to leave the office when Carlisle and Esme stopped and I watch as Carlisle wrapped his hand in hers. I had heard my soon to be mother hissing and growling lowly the whole meeting and I could see the fire in her eyes as she approached the bitch.

"Mrs. Mallory, while I respect your concern, I do believe you are stepping way out of line here. Perhaps I should contact Sheila and ask her to drop in just to clarify your role in this school" Esme snarled and I held in my snicker as I watched the Bitch's face turn ashen.

"Who's Sheila?" I whispered to Edward

"Head of the school board, Mom sometimes sits on the PTA and she and Carlisle are major benefactors to this school; which is why they never question our family and our missed days or if skip classes. Sheila and Mom have become very good friends and I highly doubt she would tolerate this kind of behaviour" Edward whispered back.

Bitch apologized profusely still claiming about just taking our best interests to heart and was just a concerned parent.

"That very well maybe but I just want to clarify with Sheila, you know as a concerned parent" Esme sneered, venom lacing her tone.

"Mrs. Mallory, while I'm sure your intentions are just, please understand that our children are our business so unless they cause problems here in this school, then I would certainly hope that this will be the last time we are to come here. Are we clear?" Carlisle stated and I could hear the slight venom in his voice. He may be a very compassionate man and completely understanding, but underneath he was still a father figure and even papa bears can be protective.

All bitch could do was nod and we were dismissed but not before I heard Charlie warn her that he will be watching her and that she was already walking a thin line and next time her daughter was in trouble he may not be so lenient.

"Way to go Dad!" Charlie was never one to speak up or get involved if it had nothing do with the law. He was far from an absent father but chose to let things play out and for me to fight my own battles but ever since Renee became what she became, my dad has taken more of a protective role. I was so proud of him.

We left the office and I really just wanted to go home but Edward pulled me along to our last class and I went dragging my feet but I couldn't help but come back to life when my little boy ran down the hallway and into my waiting arms. I picked him and Edward and I snuggled him for a few minutes before class saying that would see him soon. I let him go but not before I shot bitch a smug look over my son's shoulder.

I saw her sigh and I knew she was done. I could see the defeat in her eyes, she had lost so I snuggled my son just a little more and then Edward walked hand in hand to our class leaving the bitch to wallow.

**How was that monster. I know some readers wanted the Queen Skank to be put in her place and so did I, I wasn't quite sure how to go about it but I think it was okay. Let me know.**

**Alright not sure when chapter 20 is gonna be up, summer is here and I haven't stopped running around. I needs a vacation LOL! But I will update as soon as I can. I have been working on Edward's POV for some of this. Not sure if I should do the whole thing in his POV you can let me know. **

**Okay I'm done for now, don't forget to leave me some love and all that sh…ugar.**

**Loves ya lots**

**Greeneyes84**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to write again but well shit got in the way. I actually this done but then the USB that I had this story on along with 2 others, well the purse it was in was stolen and I didn't have the mind power to start it over. Truth be told, I didn't like it too much so maybe it was slight blessing. No matter, I'm back and some good news is that me and my man finally set a wedding date so I have been busy getting shit booked for that, Sighs! **

**I'm not gonna whine, screw it, alright done, and to those of you that are still following, thanks and Whaddya at?. I just want to say thanks to all who have reviewed. I would like to say I wrote you back but I'm terrible at it, I just don't have the time. Again, sorry.**

**Alright so this is just a transition chapter, I just wanted these characters to have some fun and it will hopefully answer some questions.**

**Lemon ahead and don't pretend that you don't like it.**

**See ya at the bottom.**

**Chapter 20- This Blows**

"For Fuck Sakes" I growled into my pillow as I tossed off the covers. I couldn't sleep, I was so uncomfortable it wasn't funny and the worst part was that I couldn't pin point why.

Carlisle had mentioned that I would get like this closer to the end, but it wasn't that. Esme said it may have been the bed but I pulled the brakes on that before she went online and I ended up with some specially made bed from Switzerland or something.

It wasn't the bed or hormones because first off, I wasn't like this when I was pregnant with EJ, second this pregnancy was going a little slower so I was nowhere near the end and third, I had the best bed you could get right now. Edward had it come special delivery after I fell off my little double bed. I was livid of course but my over protective vampire was scared that if I fell too hard that I could hurt the baby and of course I caved and gave in and was now the proud owner of a beautiful canopied Queen Anne bed that was only reserved for royalty or upscale hotels.

It was way too much and completely unnecessary, but the bed was amazing, especially when partnered with the feather pillows and down cover with some sort of high end cotton sheets. I think Alice mentioned something about them being Egyptian cotton and so many thread count, I stopped paying attention after that.

The bed felt like a cloud but tonight there was just no way I could get comfortable.

Edward was hunting with his brothers and wasn't due back until morning; EJ was spending the night with Rose, Alice, Carlisle and Esme in Seattle at this fund raiser for the children's hospital. My sisters wanted to go shopping and Carlisle and Esme wanted to show off their grandson and my dad was working the night shift and then he was off to Port Townsend where there were more "animal attacks". It was a long trip so he would be gone for the next week to help. The Cullens told him what to keep an eye out for and my dad promised he would help any way he could.

"If it helps them catch this bastard, then I'll do whatever I have to do. I can't let this maniac make his way here and hurt my town and I sure as hell don't want him near my daughter and grand babies so I'll get pictures and send them back to you" he told Edwards as we seen him off earlier before Edward went hunting.

"Nothing illegal dad" I warned him

"Who Me?" he said with an evil smirk, his moustache twitching just slightly and I just waved him off not believing him for an instant.

I looked to Edward who had this smirk on his face that I knew it couldn't be good.

"I really don't want to know do I?" I asked him

"No, probably not" he chuckled while I flipped him off and walked back inside.

Now here in the house by myself I was missing the noise. I missed my son's little voice as he called out for me; I missed Edward's voice as he talked to the baby. I missed Alice's hyper babbling and Rose telling everyone to "just shut the hell up" if EJ was taking a nap. I missed Carlisle's calm voice whenever I freaked about the baby and I missed Esme's embrace. I missed everyone, hell I'd even take some teasing from Jazz and Em at this point.

It was just too quiet here by myself, so I put on some music. That didn't work; I took a cold shower to cool off but that didn't work either so like a baby I bawled. I cried because I couldn't reach my feet, then I was too cold so I wrapped up in blankets which just made me too warm. I finally gave up in a fit of tears and went downstairs to watch some TV and maybe read a book.

I found my copy of the Wolf gift and decided to pick it up again. I hadn't done much reading since I found out I was pregnant; between EJ, Edward, our family, school, homework, engagement parties, baby planning, and shopping, I was lucky I had time to eat let alone read.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was on the TV, I was totally absorbed into the world of wolves and legends and the descriptive words of Anne Rice.

All of a sudden I heard moaning and figured some scary movie about Zombies had come on, but when I glanced at the screen, well it wasn't Zombies, it was some sort of sex scene. I immediately flipped the channel as my cheeks burned at seeing some naked woman flat on her back.

The next channel was the same thing and the channel after that and the channel after that. I know I turned to at least 20 different stations but all that was on it was porn and it seemed to just go from bad to worse.

I'll admit to watching some of it, just to see if there an actual story to it; there wasn't. Most of the time it was just soft core porn but it had done some damage. Now not only was I not able to sleep, but now I was unbelievably horny.

I wanted to take care of the dull ache between my thighs but I couldn't reach around my beach ball, and in an embarrassing moment, Carlisle didn't recommend using a vibrator. I didn't want to even think of how that conversation came about.

I wanted to cry, needing some sort of release. I thought about taking a bath again and seeing if the water from the tap could help, but I really didn't want to get undressed again, getting in the tub was proving to be difficult and the shower head wasn't removable like it was at the Cullen's and I made a mental note to buy one for here.

I hauled my grumpy ass back to bed and laid there in my bed trying to calm the hell down; I pulled the blankets up over my head but as the scent of Edward assaulted my senses, I realized that sleep was never going to come and that I needed some sort of relief.

"Fuck it" I thought as I stripped off once more and then struggled to lie back down. My skin was tingling, I could see it ripple but as I laid there I realized one thing; I honestly didn't have a clue as to what to do. Of course I knew how, I had done it more than once, but since I met Edward, any fantasy I had was nothing compared to the real thing and since we had started having sex, well, the need to double click my mouse was needless and it was kinda weird to feel my own hands on my body.

"Okay, fantasy, hmmm, Edward hovering over me, telling me how much he loves me while running his hands all over my body, cupping my breasts" yeah that could work I thought as my hands drifted down my chest and I pinched my nipple as I fantasied that it was his hands.

I tugged a bit and hissed, it felt good, but my nipples were a little sensitive since the pregnancy so I couldn't do too much.

This only frustrated me more and I huffed again thinking how ridiculous I must look. I should be able to do this, hell I had two years to learn but now it just seemed wrong, it was the wrong hands, there wasn't an Edward hovering over me and it sure as hell wouldn't be him that would have me screaming into the silence.

"This blows" I huffed to no one and banged my head against the pillow and I just became even more pissed when the ached became worse.

I tried rubbing my thighs together to relieve the ache but it wasn't working and I wanted to scream in frustration or cry.

"Get it together Bella" I huffed and decided to try again.

"Okay new fantasy, Edward hovering over me, his hands caressing me, telling me he loves me as his sweet breath tickled my neck, sending shivers along my spine. My hand was making its way down my stomach as I imagined Edward's hands taking the same path.

I could almost smell his sweet scent engulf me and that electricity that always lingered on the surface when he was around seemed to appear at that moment.

"Jesus I'm good" I thought while my mind had him kissing me down my chest while he descended down my thighs and just as I managed to maneuver around the bump my hand was snatched away.

My eyes snapped open in fright only to look up into dark eyes of my beloved it. He was growling a little, he looked fierce, scary and sexy as hell.

"Tsk, tsk my naughty girl, this is mine" he snarled as he licked me from one end to the other and I just about jackknifed off the bed

"God yes, all yours" I screamed into the room as his tongue did wonderful things to my insides

My orgasm came suddenly and Edward had to hold me down as I saw stars behind my eye lids and once they were opened I saw the man I loved hovering over me just like in my fantasy.

"You're here" I said with glee

"Yes my love, I couldn't stay away, I never can with you. I missed you, our son and our new little one. I need you baby" he whispered while placing kisses along my neck and I sighed in pleasure as his tongue danced with mine and I felt whole as his breath filled my lungs.

"You have me, now make love to me" I sighed and with one quick thrust he was sheathed within me and my head went back to the pillow and my frustration from the evening left me.

"God I missed you love, he panted in my ear"

"I missed you to" I whimpered as his tongue did amazing things to my neck and my heels dug into his backside trying to bring him closer. I was so close to a release but couldn't quite seem to get there

"Edward, please" I begged

He looked at me with a mixture of love and lust as his hand made its down my stomach, he stopped briefly to caress our child through my skin while still placing kisses along my neck and cheeks. His hand kept travelling and then his thumb found my clit, swirling his thumb around in tight torturous circles.

I was panting louder and I knew my impending orgasm was going to massive I could feel the coil so tight I thought my body was gonna snap from the force.

"Bella, come, now" he urged and I started to scream but he managed to silence me some as he kissed me hard, his hips flexing and my name on his lips as he found his own release. Edward kissed me once more and then rolled to his side bringing me with him as we both brought each other back from the abyss.

I brushed his hair away from his eyes as he placed little kisses along the fingers that were caressing his jaw. I was so blissed out and happy. I didn't want to move.

"Bella?" Edward whispered

"Hmm?" I replied still not ready to be coherent as he chuckled softly and kissed my temple

"Not coherent are we?" he laughed as I snuggled into his chest and nodded

"No, it's totally your fault too" I giggled as his hands tickled my sides and I squealed in delight

"Edward stop" I panted

"Alright beautiful, but I'm not apologizing for satisfying my wife" his eyes were so bright in the little light we had and so full of love, I could have cried

"I'm not you wife yet mister" I huffed lightly to stave off the emotion that was building, damn hormones

"Doesn't matter, it's just a matter of time so if you have no objections I shall be calling you my wife in private from now on" he said so seriously and I found I liked the idea; it was just something for us. He was right though, it was only a matter of time before I was his wife so why the hell not? We were already practically living together; we had two children so screw it.

I nodded happily to the idea.

His eyes lit up and his lips came crashing down on mine. We were still connected intimately and I felt as he hardened inside me.

He apparently was happy with my answer and I wanted more than anything to show him how much I liked it but my damn stomach made itself known and I stopped, my cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"Come on sweetheart, as much as I'd like to ravish you, our little one is hungry" he pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss

"Don't worry darling, I promise as soon as you eat, I will have you back in that bed and this time I plan to make sure that you won't be able to talk or walk at all. In fact I plan to make sure that on Monday you will need me to carry you to school.

I squeaked a little and jumped out of bed and ran towards the door but Edward beat me to it and the next thing I know I was slung over his shoulder and he gave my ass a quick little slap and I squealed again. More from surprise than anything else.

He ran us downstairs and then I was plopped down at the kitchen table while Edward made me something to eat. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched him make what smelt like pancakes; he looked absolutely edible standing naked at my kitchen stove.

He had the pancakes ready in no time, damn vampire speed, and my mouth watered as the scent of bananas and chocolate chips filled the air. I could almost taste the sweetness of the syrup on my tongue.

He set the gooey treat in front of me and I licked my lips in anticipation. The first forkful was ambrosia as the flavors hit my taste buds.

"Mmmm" I moaned in pleasure as Edward chuckled at me.

"Oh god Edward that was wonderful, thank you" I told him after inhaling my meal

"You're welcome love, I'm glad you enjoyed it" he stated as he placed a glass of red liquid in front of me. I knew it was blood and then the scent of mountain lion hit me and I was ravenous. I had never had it before, but a few weeks ago, Edward brought some back for EJ and I wanted to try it. As soon as the flavor hit my tongue I was possessed.

It was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life, besides Edward of course. Edward loved the fact that he could share his favorite thing to hunt in the world with us and I was only too happy to share and I knew for a fact that EJ loved to hunt whatever his father and uncles would hunt, especially mountain lion.

I finished my meal of pancakes and took my dishes to the sink, I decided to wash them and let them air dry overnight. I reached for the dish washing liquid and a cloth but a cool hand wrapped around my wrist and a hard body aligned with mine.

"Leave them until morning love" Edward whispered into my hair and I shivered with his words as I felt his arousal pressed against my backside

I bent over my kitchen counter and grabbed his manhood placing it exactly where it needed to be. Edward hissed at the contact as his hands caressed my bottom and his tongue travelled across my spine and as he slipped into me, all I could think was "Bliss, pure bliss".

"I'm glad you came back early" I whispered

We were finally back in my bed again after the round of love making in the kitchen, the one in the living room on the couch and then there was the shower. I was officially blissed out and currently fighting sleep while I laid against his chest

"Mmmm, me too love" he whispered back neither of us wanting to interrupt our little bubble of happiness

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course love, anything" he stated as he kissed my temple

"What's gonna happen after the baby is born?" I asked, it had been on my mind for a while

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well I mean according to Carlisle I'll be having this child before the end of the school year and I was just wondering what are we going to do. Like after the baby is born?"

"Whatever you want love" he stated like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Edward please, you have to be joking, I mean I know I want to finish school but I also think it's important to be there for the children, I can't…" I started rambling

"Shhh love" he whispered as he held me tighter

"Bella, sweetheart, listen, we can do whatever you want. If you want to stay home with the children and finish school later, you can. If you want to come live at my parent's house, fine, or we can stay here with Charlie or get a place of our own. It doesn't matter love. If you want to go back to school then I'm sure we can arrange for a baby sitter, you know Esme would be more than happy to do it and Rosalie is done high school after this year and I'm sure she and Emmett as well as Jasper would be able to pitch in"

"Bella, there's nothing to worry about, we can do whatever you want, don't worry okay, Phoenix, Tanya, your Mom, they are all behind us now. Now get some rest, I told you what I planned to do you by Monday and you know I always keeps my promises" he growled the last bit and I giggled and then sighed as I settled in his arms and fell fast asleep.

**Okay so how was that? Love it, hate it? I swear writing lemons is so difficult it's not even fit. I think I'm getting the hang of it though. Anyways, leave me a review it's greatly appreciated.**

**Okay so I have to do this, fan fiction author Drotuno has this amazing series called the Angle Series, and she just installed a fourth one, to those who have read this series yet, you should.**

**Just saying, Drotuno is by far one of the best authors I have read to date and I'm so happy that she is writing more for this series.**

**Okay I'm done, so again leave me a review and I would like to promise I will get the next chapter out soon, but well I really can't. See ya soon!**

**Greeneyes84**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone whaddya at? Okay so not too bad since I last updated. RL has finally slowed down a bit and I've had some time to write. Sounds bad but I've been typing this at work when it's slow, can you say crazy? LOL! Okay enough of my crap, let's get on with it.**

**Again this is unbeta'd, sorry for any errors. I really did try to fix em.**

**Oh and remember, I don't own it, SM does, blah, blah, blah. No copyright stuff, blah, blah, blah!**

**Chapter 21-A Gift, A Shower, A Game, Oh Crap**

By the time our lust filled weekend was over my legs felt like jelly and my ever so attentive vampire was only too happy to carry me wherever I needed to go. Of course when the rest of his family returned home with EJ I was only too happy to leave the comfort of his arms and hug my little man.

For the next few hours EJ talked non-stopped about his trip to Seattle. I laughed hard when he wrinkled his nose at the old ladies that pinched his cheeks.

"They smelled bad mommy, bleck! They made my nose burn" he said in disgust with his tongue hanging out and his little nose wrinkling, and our family was in hysterics.

Edward did carry me in through the school doors on Monday morning much to the skank brigade's dismay. It was hilarious, they made this comment about how pregnancy makes you fat and how Edward must feel so burdened having to carry all the extra weight. Edward was about to say something but I was a little pissed off and had just about enough of their comments.

"Actually, I've only gained 10 pounds since my pregnancy but Mr. Stallion here can't keep his hands to himself, gave me quite the workout the weekend and I'm afraid I'm a bit too sore to walk" I smiled at them while their jaws dropped.

We walked away and I heard Jessica breathily whisper "Damn" We both laughed at that and went on about the rest of our classes and without the queen skank around it was absolutely wonderful. Most teachers were okay with us being together, and didn't care if they saw us kissing in the hall or if Edward had his arms wrapped around me.

Whereas Queen Skank, she hated us together and took every opportunity to separate us. So happy not to have her around.

The next few weeks flew by us, between midterms, Halloween and Thanksgiving around the corner it seemed as if I had no time to rest much less think about the baby and our future.

My dad arrived back from his investigation safe and sound, thank god, and I overheard him telling Edward and Carlisle exactly what he saw.

Apparently there was another attack while my dad made his way there and after some discussion it was determined that the first attack was by a wild animal but all three men were in agreement that the second one was from a vampire. Since then there have been similar attacks all over the county and they seemed to be making their way here.

"Scared the bejeezus out of the town Sherriff said he had seen his fair share of animal attacks but he said this one had him baffled. Poor fella had to leave the room when they brought the body in, throat ripped completely opened. I would have joined him if you hadn't prepared me for what I would see. The coroner was so confused. The body had no blood in it, totally white it was, and he had no idea where it could have gone. I almost lost it when he mentioned vampires. I got through it though, barely"

"I'm terrified that this psycho is going to come here, promise me you will protect my daughter and grandchildren" my poor father was beside himself and I could only imagine what he had seen, okay I could seeing as I had seen first-hand what a vampire could do but my father never did and it could unnerve the strongest of souls.

"You have my word chief, I think of Bella as one of my own and those are my grandchildren as well" Carlisle swore and I heard Edward tell my dad that he would rip apart anybody who tried to hurt his family.

I wanted to hug them all but I was unnerved that this vampire could be making its way here, Alice hadn't seen anything and Edward assured me that no vampire would come within 100 miles of us. Vampires were very territorial and once this rogue sensed my family, he or she would leave not wanting a fight.

The whole family tried to assure me but I wasn't so sure, there were just too many what ifs and people I loved that could be at risk.

I spent the next several days worried but that all went away when I felt the baby kick for the first time.

I was sat on the couch, my legs up on Edward's while he massaged my legs and feet. EJ was sat in the circle of my arms while we read a story, well he read and the rest of us listened. Rosalie was sat in the armchair closest to me; she was never far when it came to EJ. The rest of the family was in various parts of the house doing their own thing.

EJ finished reading and put his hand on my bump and looked up at me with the sweetest smile and said

"I can't wait to be a big brother mommy" I kissed him loudly on the cheek and told him he would be a wonderful big brother.

He leaned over and kissed my belly and then told the same thing to my bump. Immediately our little bugger started kicking.

Poor EJ jumped back in fright and Rose caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Mommy" he said he a frightened tone

"Its okay baby, it was just your little brother or sister kicking, it's okay" I said in reassurance, hurt like a bitch though, even with all this venom in my system.

Edward must have seen me wince a little so he smoothed his hand over my bump trying to soothe our child who had chosen this moment to become a little soccer player with my intestines.

I was a little worried that the baby would break my ribs, it had happened with EJ and it wasn't pretty but then EJ wiggled out of Rose's arms and knelt next to my tummy and placed a gentle kiss on my bump and whispered to the baby

"You gots to be good baby, you don't wanna hurt mommy, we really wanna see you, so be good so you can come out and be my baby brother or sister, kay?" he finished and just like that the kicking stopped

"Remarkable" Carlisle stated and I looked up in astonishment, I hadn't even noticed my family in the room

"Yo EJ, you're gonna be a kick ass, ahem, I mean a wicked brother" Emmett corrected and we all laughed

"That's my boy" Edward stated proudly as he kissed my bump and then picked EJ up and twirled him around the room as EJ squealed in delight

Their laughter caused the baby to kick again but a lot softer this time, it was more of a nudge really and then Edward's head snapped up.

"What is it?" Esme said before I could

"The baby, their thoughts, I wasn't around EJ enough, the baby's thoughts are so strange but overall is this overwhelming love for you, for us and especially EJ" his voice cracked at the end and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Any idea what the baby could be?" Rose asked

"Of course! Good god how could I be so blind, an ultrasound, bring Bella to the hospital in an hour" Carlisle yelled and ran from the house and I heard the car start

We all looked at each other with stunned looks until EJ started laughing and we all couldn't help but join him.

His little laugh was contagious and I wished I could bottle it, I'd make a fortune.

"Come on love, let's get ready and head to the hospital" Edward said as he took my hand helping me off the couch, I wasn't that big yet but I knew he was doing all this to make up for the time we lost during my first pregnancy

"I wants to come too" EJ pouted

"Oh sweeting I'm not sure if that's such" Esme started

"Actually I was hoping the whole family would come" I said softly not wanting to assume that they would even want to go. Some old insecurities had re-surfaced and though our family seemed thrilled with the pregnancy, I still couldn't be too sure.

My fears were put to rest quickly as my sisters and soon to be mother started squealing and my brother gave each other high fives

"Hey little dude, let's me you and uncle Jazz go play some Mario Kart while everyone gets ready" Emmett bellowed as he plucked a laughing EJ out of Edward's arms and then I watched with a smile as my brothers and son left to go play video games

"I think we've been replaced" Edward pouted and I kissed him soundly

"Never babe, now come on, I need help putting on my socks" I told him and he gave me that damn sexy smirk and carried me bridal style to our room

We pulled up to the hospital and Edward told me to go on in that he and the family would be in shortly, he wanted to find a parking spot and get EJ settled. I nodded and walked in. I wasn't overly big, maybe a little bigger than I was with EJ but they say second babies usually are but I had noticed that I was starting to waddle and my feet were slowly disappearing.

Still it was a small price to pay for the joy that this child had brought me, us.

I walked up to the counter and stood patiently waiting for the girl behind the counter to acknowledge me

"Umm excuse me" I croaked and the girl finally noticed me. She was a young woman about 25 years of age, long blonde hair and green eyes. She was pretty.

"Can I help you?" she sneered and looked at my bump forming some opinion

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen" I stated

"Dr. Cullen is a surgeon not an obstetrician, I suggest you seek the maternity ward on the 4th floor or I can give you the number of the free clinic on the other side of town" she said haughtily and my eyes narrowed and I could feel the venom flow.

Who the hell did she think she was? It took everything in me not to dive over the counter and strangle this bitch with the phone cord.

I was just about to snap when I smelt him, mint and sugar; Edward, and I let his scent calm me down.

I looked behind me and saw him looking at the girl behind the counter with a frown on his face while the girl behind the counter nearly panted and I could practically see the drool.

"Sorry love, couldn't find a spot" Edward said while he kissed my forehead

"S'okay. Where's EJ?" I asked happy that he wasn't here to witness what could be the death and dismemberment of one of the hospital staff

"With Mom, they decided to take him to the cafeteria to get a snack first and Alice wanted to go to the gift shop" he told me

"Why am I not surprised" I chuckled

"Excuse me umm, April, but could you let Dr. Cullen know that we're here" Edward asked the girl who was still staring at him

She shook he head and then she gave him what I assumed was supposed to be a seductive smile and said

"Oh I'm so sorry but as I told the girl here, Dr. Cullen is a surgeon but if I could just get your name and number I'll see to it that crowd on the maternity ward get it a.s.a.p." she batted her eyelashes and I snorted and rolled my eyes

I was just about to tell her off when I saw Carlisle come down the hallway with an amused and excited look on his face

"April, I see you have met my son and soon to be daughter in law" he stated and the woman blushed so hard I could smell it. She smelt like cheap perfume and it made my nose burn. Still if I could have gotten away with it, I would have drained her dry or at least bounced her head off the table.

Maybe make sure a pencil and do that "trick" that the Joker did in Batman. I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts. No more late night movies with Emmett.

"Okay kids come on" he called and we left a stuttering nurse behind and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"Dad" Edward groaned

"Sorry son it was just nice to see a nurse not look at me like that" Carlisle laughed

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up old man" Edward said slapping his father's back as he led us down the hall

He led us into a small room and I immediately recognized the ultrasound machine and my heart rate jumped in excitement.

Edward turned to me no doubt to make sure I was okay but he smiled at the excited look on my face.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to need you to jump up here, pull your shirt up and we can hopefully see your baby" Carlisle said taking on the doctor role but I could see the loving parent and doting grandfather underneath

I did as he said and I couldn't help but shiver as he put that cold gel on me. He was just about to move the Doppler over me when the door opened and Esme poked her head in

"Did we miss anything?" She asked

"Not at all, we're just getting started, now get in here" I told her and like a scene from a movie my whole family tried to get in through the door at once. EJ managed to squeeze through and jumped into Edward's arm who was sat in the chair next to me. The rest of the family maneuvered around the bed and then we waited.

Carlisle moved the Doppler around a little explaining that this was the latest in technology called 3D baby, and then suddenly the screen became clear and tears welled in my eyes at the familiar sound of my baby's heartbeat.

I looked to the screen and I gasped, there on the screen, it was so clear, was my baby's face. I could see little arms, legs, and fingers moving through the air and then I watched astonished as my child opened their eyes and I swore he or she smiled at me.

"Oh My God" I sobbed while Edward held me and kissed my temple saying

"I know love, I know"

"Let's find out what our little miracle is, shall we" Carlisle said and I nodded

Again he moved the wand a little lower this time and I could see our family anxiously waiting for what this could tell us.

"Okay I got it, Bella, Edward, you have a little girl" Carlisle choked up a bit and now the tears were flowing

"A girl" I sobbed and EJ crawled up next to me. He kissed my cheek and said he was hoping for a girl making me sob even harder while Edward caressed my back and placed a kiss against EJ's head

"I love you three so much" he whispered

"OH MY GOD, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO" Alice squealed

"Allie, no, we have enough" I pleaded not really wanting to go shopping

"Are you kidding me, now that we know it's a girl, I need to order dresses and a pink bassinette, blankets, oh my god, a baby shower. Rose, Mom we need to get the invitations ready, I was thinking two weeks from Sunday" Alice rambled at the speed of light and all I could do was laugh

"Fine Allie but I am not going shopping okay" I said with finality

"Oh no worries, we got this. OOOO I'm so excited. Jazzy let's go, I need a computer and credit cards a.s.a.p." she said while pulling Jasper out the door who was mouthing "Help me" and I laughed.

Emmett and Rose left saying something about a big pink teddy bear and Carlisle led a sobbing Esme out the door saying he would see us at home.

"Oh Edward, a little girl" I sobbed again, damn hormones

"I know love; I can't begin to tell you how happy I am about this. I love you so much" he whispered against my lips before he placed a searing one on me.

We were broken form our little bubble by EJ's giggling. I looked up to find him by my bump and bouncing.

"What are you laughing at spider monkey?" Edward said as he tickled our son dragging him by his foot across the bed. EJ squealed in delight and again the baby moved within me. She seemed to enjoy the sound of her brother's voice and my heart swelled.

We left the hospital and went straight to my house to tell my dad what we were having. I hadn't been home in what felt like weeks. With all the things going on around town and my busy schedule I hadn't seen my father much.

We walked through the front door to find my father on the couch with a woman. She had dark hair but that was all I could see since she and my dad were making out like two teenagers.

Edward cleared his throat and dad and the mystery woman broke apart, my dad blushing crimson which mirrored mine I'm sure. I looked to Edward who was trying not to laugh and EJ just looked confused.

"Kids, I didn't know you were dropping over today" Charlie rambled

"Clearly not" I mocked not really meaning it. Whoever this lady was I certainly hoped she was worth my dad's heart

I finally got a good look at this woman; she was just slightly shorter than my dad, like I said, she had dark hair, raven black, too funny, dark but friendly eyes and she had russet colored skin. She looked like she belonged on the reservation. She was beautiful and I hoped she had the personality to go with it.

"Sorry kiddo. Umm Bells, Edward, EJ, I'd like for you to meet Raven Black. Umm she's Billy Black's sister, you remember Billy right? Well we met years ago, and she and I had dated for a bit. This was way before your Mom. Anyways Raven here moved away and a couple of months ago she moved back to the area. Umm we kinda of ran into each other a few weeks back and got to talking" I decided to put him out of his misery

"It's so nice to meet you" I told her politely holding out my hand but she surprised me by throwing her arms around me

"Oh Bella, I've heard so much about you" she gushed

"Listen Bells, I'm sure you have some questions so how about we talk later" my dad said with some trepidation

"Dad, its fine. I'm happy about this. No need to explain" I patted his back

"Oh well okay then. So how are my grandbabies doing?" he asked while he picked EJ up and bounced him on his knee.

I looked to Raven whose eyes were shining with this unknown emotion. I could see in her eyes she clearly cared for my dad.

"They're doing great, we just had an ultrasound done and found out the sex of the baby" I stated still in disbelief that I had a little girl

Edward handed my dad a bag and I watched as he pulled out this little pink onesy saying "If you think I'm cute, you should see my grand-daddy"

Charlie looked at it in confusion first but then Raven whispered something in his ear and his eyes got large. "A girl?" he asked and I nodded

"Oh Bells, that's wonderful" my dad gushed and we spent another few hours with my dad and got to know Raven. She was a lovely person and I was hoping that she and my dad would work out. He needed someone; he had been alone far too long.

Two weeks later saw my baby shower which was okay. I would have been happier if it had just been my family and Raven, but noooo; Alice had to go and invite every frigging woman in town.

I didn't mind that Angela from school was there, I liked her and thank god Lauren or her mother didn't show up.

But Jessica and her mother did. They would talk non-stop about the house and decorations, of course Alice had went nuts. She sent out invitations in the shape of a baby's pacifier, twinkle lights lined the driveway and trees. She had a caterer come in for the food which was all small little finger foods. Pink was the theme but she managed to pull it off without it looking like a bottle of pepto-bismal hadn't thrown up.

The men had been banished for the afternoon and I overheard some girls pouting at not being able to see the Cullen men, especially mine. I don't know how many times I snapped my teeth and snarled.

Jessica and her mother were whispering about how Jessica should try to befriend me, get in good with the Cullens and then get rid of me so she could be with Edward. I may have faked a contraction and spilled grape juice and a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries over both of them.

I received some lovely gifts and ones that were going straight to the garbage. I'm not sure who, but someone gave me a "how to book" on couples getting back the magic after a baby. So not needed.

Someone else gave me a huge book on coping with being a single mother. What the hell were with these people?

They weren't all bad, Angela gave me this beautiful yellow blanket made of the softest wool, she said she knitted herself and there was some cashmere in there as well. It was so soft and I immediately decided that the baby would be wrapped up in as soon as she was born.

I received tons of sleepers, cute little dresses, blankets, face cloths and Esme and Carlisle gave me this gorgeous stroller.

My dad, although he couldn't be there, had the rocking chair from when I was a baby made over to its original state, a nice dark cherry wood. I loved it.

It was a fun day but I was more than happy to have it over with and I made sure that all the left overs were put to good use. So much went to the station for my dad and his force and the rest went to the local homeless shelter.

Later when the men came home, Edward and I went through all the gifts and decided what we would keep and what would go to women who needed it. We already had lots so most of the clothes went, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized how many women out there would be struggling to support themselves as well as their children.

"Edward, do you think it would be okay if we made a donation to the local women's shelter. I want to help women who can't get these things for themselves or families who are struggling" I said in a small voice

He kissed me senseless saying it was a great idea and with the help of Esme we made a huge donation, completely anonymous of course with the stipulation that it would be evenly distributed to women and families who needed it.

A few days later I was happy to see a few women who I knew were struggling hold their heads a little higher and their children were properly outfitted for Fork's weather.

There were no rumors around but Jasper assured me that the feeling around town was more content and uplifting.

Thanksgiving was a quiet affair, I had so much turkey and dressing I was stuffed. Seeing as the Cullens didn't eat most of it went to the station and homeless shelter again and I felt bad that Esme would cook these lavish meals only for it to be enjoyed by someone else but she assured me that she loved it.

Christmas was the talk now, what to buy, if we should have a party which I vetoed until they mentioned inviting the Denalis and I loved that idea.

But most important was D day. Carlisle and Edward agreed that I would go into labour during the holidays or early in the New Year at the most. Bets were flying left and right, even Alice was betting since she couldn't really see the outcome.

I didn't care when she showed up as long as she was healthy, safe and happy it didn't matter when she showed up.

"Yo bitches, let's play football" Emmett bellowed one day

"Em, I'm not sure we should, I'd hate to leave Bella all alone" Edward said and I rolled my eyes

"Edward, it'll be fine, we'll all go, I can sit on a log and you can teach EJ to play" I said trying to convince him, I really needed to get out of the house.

"Please" I begged and EJ was bouncing and then gave his dad his puppy dog eyes and that pout that could make the strictest person in world cave

"Okay we'll go" he huffed

"Woo, awesome. Come on everyone the whole fam-damn-ly is going. EJ you're with me buddy" Emmett yelled again

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, what have I told you about that language young man" Esme scolded

"Sorry ma, just excited, right little man" he said and EJ fist pumped the air as they ran out the door and the rest of us shook our heads and got ready as quick as we could

A short while later we arrived at this huge field and I laughed as Emmett and EJ carried over a large tree stump for me to sit on. Rose had a blanket in hand and Esme had a thermos full of blood, I was comfy cozy as I watched my family gear up for a game of football, the focus was teaching EJ. He was getting stronger by the day and we felt this would be a good exercise to learn control.

Watching the game was something else. They went easy on EJ, he was able to keep track of the ball and the boys let him run the field so he could score a touchdown or two.

Edward was able to read everyone's thoughts so no one could touch him and he scored often. At one point Carlisle and Jasper smashed into each other, it sounded like thunder and I wondered if anyone could hear us.

The baby was kicking in delight as she heard EJ's giggles and I kept cheering for her brother and father. It was surreal to be here with them like this, and I couldn't have been happier.

The game was in full swing but then Alice froze, a sure sign of a vision. Suddenly Edward picked up EJ, his eyes black with rage and I jumped off my seat and made my way to them.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and he was snarling, his family wondering what was going on.

"Alice, darling?" Jasper asked

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't see, they weren't supposed to, they weren't even, they heard us play" Alice stammered

"What's going on?" I asked

Edward passed EJ to me and pushed us behind him while the rest of the family moved into a defensive position. It was then that I knew. Vampires were coming. To say I was scared would be an understatement.

I peeked around to Edward and watched as three forms made their way towards us and then my heart stopped.

This couldn't be happening, not here, not now! Crap!

**I'm sorry to leave it like that, yeah not really. Okay so just so you know, this is not following the same time line as Twilight. Also I'm sure my followers, who I love, drinks for you all, know what's about to happen. I'm not sure where I want to go from here so any ideas you wonderful people have would be fan-fucking-tastic. I will say that I'm thinking there will be at least another few chapters. Again, not sure.**

**Some shameless plugging "The Antiques Roadshow" by aerobee82, it's very cute, you should read it, you can find it with my favorites. This girl cracks me up too on twitter. You can follow me on twitter at witchywoman1984, I don't tweet much but I do message back there better than here. Feel free to add me and post a review there or ideas and what not.**

**Okay so I'm shutting up for now, not sure when I'll update again. I'm hoping to have it up before the end of the month. I have a busy couple of weeks coming up, FYI trying to find a wedding dress, not such a time. Night b'ys and remember I like reviews. Later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, whaddya at? So sorry it's been so long and I really have no excuse but I really haven't had much time to write but I am back so here goes.**

**FYI SM owns this stuff; I'm just playing with it. Also this is edited by me, so yeah sorry about any grammatical errors and such, still looking for a beta!**

**Alright enough of my bull, read on!**

**Chapter 22-**

NO, NO, NO, this can't be happening, not again.

We were playing a great game of football when Alice had a vision and then I had to watch as my worst nightmare came true right in front of my eyes.

When Edward grabbed EJ and put both of us behind him, I honestly had no idea what was happening and I was scared, not for me but for my children and for my family.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I saw them leaving the area but they heard our game" Alice sobbed and I knew then that they were talking about vampires. The word "they" was not lost on me and I was even more scared that there was more than one.

We waited on the field and I watched as Edward got even more agitated and then he outright snarled roaring "NO!"

I wanted to comfort him but I was frozen solid as I watched the treeline; out of the darkness like a black cloud were the three monsters that attacked my first family.

Tracey was like my sister and her grandparents treated me as if I was their own grandchild as well and these bastards took them away from me.

Then there was the loss of my innocence, yes it gave me my son, but still, I never should have had to go through that.

EJ should have been the product of mine and Edward's love, not a rape and as much as I thanked the good lord above that EJ looked like Edward, he was still wasn't Edwards', not really.

They had to die, all of them and I was mentally lighting the matches in my head and I could feel the venom bubbling. My baby nudged me once, and I rubbed my stomach lightly to soothe her and she settled a little bit.

I had to remember to calm down; it wouldn't do us any good for me to go into labour right now.

They were still the same and although the one with the dreads and the red haired woman needed to pay for what they did, it was the greasy blonde haired bastard currently strutting across the field that I wanted to trounce and tear his damn head from his shoulders.

I was stronger now, I could do it, I'm sure Rose and the family would help.

They finally stopped about 100 feet from us and I could see my family was still tense, poor EJ was snuggled so close to me that I'm sure he was trying to disappear. He was whimpering in fright and I was trying to soothe him the best I could without alerting these vampires of our presence.

"Hello there, my name is Laurent" the darker skinned one announced as he got closer and all I could think was that the asshole actually had a name

"Please allow me to introduce my two companions, this is Victoria and James" ah, now I had a name to yell as I tore him limb from limb

"Yes well Hello. I'm afraid your hunting has caused some problems for us" Carlisle said tensely

"Our apologies, we weren't aware of any other vampires in the area" the one named Laurent went on while I watched the one who needed to die pull the red haired witch closer. Clearly she was his mate. No odds, they could die together

"Well what can we do for you?" Esme asked and I heard Edward growl lightly at someone's thoughts or if it was the situation I wasn't sure. I wanted to go to him but I didn't think that was wise

"We heard your game and we were wondering if you could use a few more players" he said and I could see everyone in my family looking at the other in some sort of silent communication

"What's the matter? Afraid we'll kick your ass" the red bitch asked and I hissed

Big mistake! Suddenly all three vampires were hissing back but the look of shock on their faces when I poked my head around Edward as I discreetly gave EJ to Esme was priceless. It would have been damn funny in a different situation.

"YOU!" all three yelled

"Bella, you know these guys?" Emmett asked

"Ha, ha, ha, yes Bella, is it? We go way back" the James fucker mocked

Everything happened quickly then, one minute I was by Edward's side and the next I was in the bastard's grasp with his hand around my throat.

Edward roared loudly and I could see EJ was throwing a fit.

"Let her go James" Edward yelled

"Please don't hurt my mommy" EJ cried and the tears ran down my face

"It will be okay baby" I murmured the tears running down my face. I was terrified he would hurt my baby

I watched as James looked at my son, a sinister smile forming on his face and I wanted to slug him.

Edward snatched EJ up and held him tight growling "NO! You can't have him or her, they're mine, all three of them"

James just laughed and I wanted to throw up as the hand that wasn't holding me rubbed my belly and I felt my child jerk within me.

"My, my, you are a fertile one aren't ya" He taunted as his rancid breath raked across my cheek and I tried to keep the shudders of revulsion away

"Mmmm, you shivering for me baby, did you miss me? You know your little boy toy can't possibly do for you what I can" he whispered and I saw Edward give EJ back to Esme and then he was getting ready to crouch and attack

"JAMES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Victoria yelled

"Nothing Vic, leave it alone" he sneered but I saw her stand in front of him

"What did you do?" she said with menace

"Oh he didn't tell you how he likes to chase his victims and then take advantage of them. He usually takes care of them after, but I showed up that night. Ruined your plans didn't I you bastard" Edward growled and I heard Victoria gasp while Laurent looked on in disgust

"James, please tell me that what he says isn't true" she wailed

"Enough!" he yelled as his grip tightened on my throat

"Give me the boy" he screamed and I wiggled in protest

"Not a chance you monster, you are not taking my son" Edward snarled and I saw Esme hold on to EJ a little tighter

"We both know he's mine. Now give him back and you can have the girl and the unborn brat" this bastard was gonna die and painfully, call my child a brat

"NEVER" Edward snarled

"Fine, then I take her, maybe make some babies of my own huh?" he licked my cheek and I was on the verge of hurling again

Suddenly I was propelled out of the air and was caught in someone's arms. I looked up expecting to see Emmett, Jasper or even Carlisle but that wasn't who caught me

Instead I looked up into the face of my angel slightly confused, I figured for sure he would have been the one to get me away from James but I was shocked when I looked across the field to see Victoria planted firmly on James chest with her hands around his neck.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH. YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LET ALL THOSE GIRLS GO SO YOU COULD HUNT" Victoria yelled

"James, did you attack this girl?" Laurent asked while he looked at me and all I could do was nod

"LET ME GO!" James roared but I saw Victoria held him down even tighter and then she slapped him; the sound echoing throughout the clearing and I felt a little bad for her. She was his mate and he treated her like dirt.

I remembered when I first saw them, she looked on in pride when he sniffed my hair in that cabin but I realized it was because she thought he was hunting. Edward had told me once that it was a sexual experience and that many couples were turned on by their mates hunting or preparing to hunt. Maybe this was her thing and he betrayed her.

"You Bastard, all these centuries, you did the same to me and then told me it was because I was supposed to be yours" she shrieked and James just laughed and I lunged for him but Edward held me back

Laurent was by her side in a second and the two of them pulled James to his feet who was hissing and growling. His eyes were black with rage and I may have whimpered in slight fear. I snuck a glance at the rest of my family. My sisters and my mother were hanging onto the arms of their mates but my brothers and father were in a defensive stance and I could see Emmett was ready to pounce.

"Oh please the only reason I changed ya was because you were able to get away from anything. You were too great a tool to give up. I only put up with you because the last girl I wanted was taken from me" James sneered as he looked at Alice and I heard Edward and Jasper both growling but it was Alice who snapped. She propelled herself across the field landing square on James' shoulders.

"You sick son of a bitch! Did you attack me too" Alice screamed as she pounded her fists into his face and I could see some cracking going on

"Huh, you would have liked it, better than what pretty boy can do over there" I heard Jasper growl on that comment and lunge but Emmett held him back

"But no, damn doc fucked that up for me. He took you when I wasn't there and changed you. You should have been mine" James sneered and I watched as Alice started to pull again but then she was stopped by Victoria

The two of them engaged in some sort of silent communication and then Alice walked away into Jasper's waiting arms who buried his nose in her hair. My family was tense all around and I noticed that Edward still hadn't let me down but Esme handed me EJ who buried his little head in my neck and I cooed softly to soothe him. God I hope that he will forget about this as he gets older, my son has dealt with way too much.

"James how could you?" I heard Victoria say to him as Laurent held him firm

"Oh come on Vikki, those girls didn't mean a thing, you know you're the only woman for me, I was kidding I swear" he pleaded and I watched as the redhead planted a searing kiss on his lips

She pulled back and looked to Laurent and I waited in fear for them to let him go.

They didn't, there was the sound of torn metal and a slight roar as I watched Victoria and Laurent pull James head from his body. I was shocked beyond belief and I could see my family was the same.

The little duo came together and then Laurent pulled the female in for a sweet kiss and they looked at each other with love as Laurent flicked a lighter towards the body of James that lay on the ground and I was sure my jaw was on the ground.

"Our apologies, we have been waiting a long time to do that" Laurent spoke as he held Victoria to his side

"Yes well it's my little sis you should be apologizing to" Emmett scolded crossing him arms across his chest and flexing

"Bella, is it?" Victoria asked and I just nodded not able to find my voice

"We are sorry, I never wanted to be that, James was the leader and vicious, we did as were told and really all I remember of that night was just being overcome with bloodlust. We are sorry but it's our nature" she said and I heard Edward growl and I rubbed his hand as I cleared my throat

"I can't forgive you for that, your attack that night took so much from me, and the only good thing that came out of it was my son and meeting Edward and his family" my voice was shaky at best and the two just nodded

"We'll leave you now and again our apologies" Laurent stated and then the two of them ran into the woods as Edward stood me up on the ground

"Well thank fu…I mean fiddlesticks that's over" Emmett said and the family chuckled at his break in the tension

We decided it was best to get out of there and we all ran back to the house, well Edward ran with me and EJ on his back and I had a feeling he wasn't letting us go anytime soon.

When we got back to the house EJ was fast asleep and I was worried that he would have nightmares but Edward assured me that he was monitoring them and the moment he started having them, then we would wake him. I nodded in agreement and then decided that a nice hot shower was in order. I needed to wash away James' touch, it was causing me to shiver and I felt that maybe I was going into slight shock. Edward had already called my dad and told him that EJ had fallen asleep on our way back from a baseball game and that it was late so we were staying with his family.

God love Charlie, it agreed and left it at that. I know my dad was okay with the whole supernatural thing but this would be too much.  
>"Let me get this straight, Victoria and Laurent" I asked Edward<p>

"Yes, she was James' mate but it seems it was only one sided, Laurent was who she was meant to be with and they have been going behind James' back for decades, they wanted to be free of him but it wasn't possible as long as he was alive. You were right, James is well was a tracker and he would have hunted them down. He had to die so they could be together" Edward explained, no doubt getting it all from their minds and I nodded and went into the bathroom for my bath.

I was in front of the bathroom mirror remembering the events of this evening and thanking whoever was above that we were safe and then I caressed my stomach and again I prayed for the miracle within me.

I was on my way out of the bedroom when I struck a pain in my back and I leaned back against the doorway and panted, within seconds Edward was in front of me

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face

"Yeah Hun, fine, just a back spasm, it happens in the last few weeks of pregnancy" I assured him as I hauled my ass off the door way and over to the bed

I didn't make it far before another spasm wracked through me and then I felt the familiar wetness drench my underwear and flow down my legs and then I looked to Edward in horror.

"CARLISLE" he screamed as he picked me up and brought me to the bed

Carlisle was in our room in seconds, he didn't ask what was wrong just took one look at me and then flew out the door again

"Where the hell is he going" I may have screeched as the spasms moved to my stomach

"He's gone to the car love, to get his bag and he has all the supplies in his office

"For what" I panted

"Bella, you know what" he stated as he rubbed my back

"Uh huh, nope not happening, I am not in labour, too early" I said through gritted teeth as another pain hit me.

It couldn't be labour, I remembered EJ's and it wasn't this painful.

"Okay kids, let's get this show on the road, Bella I'm gonna have to examine you okay" Carlisle stated and I shook my head

"No because I am not in labor" I said in defiance and he chuckled at me

"Sweetheart I think you are, now if you are not comfortable with me examining you then maybe Edward here can, okay" he said softly and I panted yes

I watched as Edward moved to my feet and Carlisle came to my head and resumed rubbing my back. Edward ripped my shorts from me and I couldn't help the blush as he pried my legs apart. Usually I was more than willing to have him between my legs but with his father here it just seemed wrong, on so many levels.

"Darling, don't panic, but you are in labour" Edward said softly

"No, NO, NO! It's too early" I screeched

"Bella, sweetheart these things can happen, and it's not that early" Carlisle said softly

"Carlisle, is everything alright?" Esme asked as she walked in

"Fine dear just some labour" Carlisle joked and I felt like punching him

Some labour, yeah I felt like I was being hauled apart from the inside out and he calls it some labour. MEN!

Esme squealed and ran off I'm sure to tell the others and before I could miss her she was back and on my other side with a cold cloth and wiping my face and neck.

"MOM, it's too early" I panted and cried at the same time

"Shhh, sweetheart, it'll be okay, Carlisle will make sure everything is okay and Edward won't let anything happen okay" she cooed and I nodded suddenly too tired to answer

"How far along are we?" she asked

"8 cm dilated" Edward said

"So it won't be long now" Esme said

"Not if it keeps at this pace, I'm sure it was the events of tonight that triggered it" Carlisle said and now I had a whole new reason to hate that bastard, if he was still around I'd hunt him down and make him wish he was never turned

I was about to ask for some ice or something when another pain gripped me and I screamed "MOTHERFUCKER!"

They were coming fast and hard now and I couldn't deny it any longer, I was in labour. Shit!

Edward moved to the end of the bed and again he checked me. I watched as he gave Carlisle a nod and then he looked to me.

"Bella, it's time love" holy crap the baby was coming

Esme sat me up a little more and I braced myself against her knees and held her hand in a death grip.

"Bella, love, Dad is going to have to deliver the baby, he has more experience than I do okay" Edward said softly and as embarrassed as I was, I couldn't really care who delivered me

"Please for god's sake, just get her out" I yelled

Carlisle moved quickly then, he pulled the blanket off me and put a pair of gloves on. He then gently put his hands on my knees which caused Edward to growl and Esme to smack him in the back of the head.

"Sorry Mom, Dad. I can't help it" he apologized

"It's okay son, I understand, it was just instinct" Carlisle assured him and I understood then that it was a mate thing.

"Alright Bella, your little girl is ready to come out so I need to relax and push when I tell you to okay?" he asked and I nodded

"I love you Bella" Edward said as he place a kiss to my temple

"I love you too" I panted as another contraction started

"Bella, push now, as hard as you can" Carlisle told me and I arched my back and pushed with everything I had

"Good sweetheart, breathe in and wait for my signal

"Again" he stated and I huffed while I pushed again, squeezing Edward and Esme's hands

Edward rubbed my back and kept saying things like how much he loved me and how proud he was while I panted and wanted to scream at him to just shut the hell up

"One more honey and then she'll be here okay" Carlisle stated

"No, please I can't do it anymore, you have her" I sobbed and he laughed at me

"You can do it love" Edward said

"No I can't, you do it. Edward please, it hurts" I cried

"Yes you can love, you're the strongest person I know, I love you so much and you have no idea how happy I am to be here for this birth" he sobbed along with me and I knew the fact that he wasn't there for EJ's birth bothered him so with a final resolve I planted my feet on Carlisle's shoulders and with a roar and growl I pushed hard.

I felt a pop and then silence. We all looked to Carlisle who was back on to us and then the sweetest sound met my ears; the little wail of my baby girl.

Edward left my side and joined Carlisle, I watched as they cleaned her off and wrapped her in a pink blanket and then Edward carried her over to me.

"Here's our daughter love" Edward said as he placed her in my arms

She was absolutely beautiful, her eyes were wide open and they were dark but I was almost sure she was going to have brown eyes and the little hair she had was dark, like mine but she had her daddy's nose and chin. I felt the tears stream down my face.

"She so gorgeous" I sobbed as Edward wrapped his arms around us both placing kisses on my head

"Hi baby girl" I cooed

"Couldn't wait could ya" I said softly while she just looked at me with the cutest little smile and dimples

"She looks like her mom" Edward said while stroking her head and cheeks and she growled a little while she grabbed at his hand with a chubby finger and I giggled

"She's hungry" he stated and then Esme came forward with a bottle

I gave it to my little girl who sucked greedily and from the smell I could tell it was blood, caribou I believed. She happily sucked on her bottle and I just looked on in wonder.

"What's her name?" Esme asked softly

I looked to Edward; we had discussed it but hadn't really decided on anything, I thought for sure we would have some more time but our little miss was too impatient.

"O Come on people we're dying out here, again" Rose bellowed and I laughed as our family made their way in

Rose was the first one over to me and I saw the glee in her eyes as she beheld our daughter. I looked to my siblings but my eyes fell to my son who was in Jasper's arms.

"He woke up when he heard you yelling, we told him that you were fine and that his sister was on the way" Jasper told me

"Hey little man, you wanna come say hi to your sister?" I asked softly and he nodded with a huge smile on his face

Jasper handed him over to Edward so he could see and I watched as he gazed down at his little sister.

"Everyone, we would like for you to meet Tracy Carlie Esme Cullen" I said and cried at the mention of our daughter's name. I was hesitant to name her after my best friend, my sister but Edward thought it was beautiful and I wanted to tie our family's name in there too so I combined our father's names and since Esme was the only mother I wanted, to use her name was a no brainer.

Everyone murmured in agreement and I saw Esme look on with tears shining in her eyes and I'm sure if she could cry she would. Which was fine because I'm sure I was doing enough crying for all of us.

"Alright everyone, let's give them some privacy" Carlisle said softly while he led a sobbing Esme out the door and Emmett a sobbing Rose

"Here Bella, I remember you wanted this" Alice said while handing me the yellow blanket that Angela made and I smiled in thanks as I now placed our sleeping daughter on it and swaddled her.

EJ looked on in wonder and I wondered what he thought.

"She's tiny" he whispered and I snickered

"She is but soon she'll be just as big as you but then you'll be bigger" Edward told him

"I think she should have my lion, he can keep her safe" EJ said while he stroked her head like Edward had done

"Think you're too big to have a toy anymore?" I asked

"No, but lion can protect her until I'm big enough" he said

I had tears in my eyes especially as my little girl yawned and then she opened her eyes and latched a chubby little hand onto EJ's and smiled.

I knew right then and there that she would mean the world to our son and I couldn't wait to see what the future held, for us, for our family.

"I love you Bella" Edward whispered

"I love you too" I said

"Forever my love, I'll love you forever" he said again

**How was that, I was going to add more but I like how it ended, we only have the epilogue left and then it's all done. However for those following, there is a EPOV of this story and I will be working on that, so this isn't really the end.**

**Okay taking off for now, should have the epilogue up by Sunday and let me know what you think. Later!**

**Greeneyes84 aka Melissa**


	23. Chapter 23

"**Sniff, Sniff, I hate it when I have to end stories, it's always a little bittersweet for me but I have to say it's been a great experience and I just want to thank all those who have stayed with me through this, for those that review, added to their favorites, it's you guys that rock.**

**Alright so let's see what's been on the go shall we and I'll see ya at the bottom**

**Epilogue**

_7 years later_

I gazed out the window as drops of water cascaded down the panes of glass. It was early and the sun had risen but then it turned grey and the rain was a steady thump against our house.

"Mmm, good morning my love" Edward said as place gentle kisses along my shoulder

We were still in bed and I was delightfully snuggled against Edwards's chest, my back to his front

"Mmm, yes it is" I whispered

"Tired my love?" he said with a chuckle

"Your fault, you kept me up most of the night" I laughed and he chuckled with me

"Good thing we don't need to sleep huh" he whispered against my neck as he placed a hot kiss to where my pulse use to beat

I was finally turned into a vampire 3 years ago, Carlisle thought for sure I would turn on my own with the excess of venom in my system but I hadn't and after some discussion we decided that I would wait a little more time.

I finished high school, we were married soon after graduation and I even attended a couple of years at the University of Washington, I was still in university but I was now doing classes online and currently earning a psychology degree, I was hoping someday to be a counsellor for children or at the very least, help women and young girls who had been raped. My husband and both of my fathers were so proud.

We were currently living in Portland so I could stay close to my dad, he and Raven had been married six months ago and I'm sure my dad regretted giving Alice the go ahead to plan it, but it was a beautiful ceremony and Raven was gorgeous. I've never seen my dad so happy and it was great to finally introduce him to the Denalis.

Edward and I had decided to do the married couple this time, we were living in our own house with our children and our siblings were still living with Carlisle and Esme in a house not far from ours.

Our home was beautiful; it had six bedrooms which I thought was too much but seeing as our family spent more time here than they did at home it was served as guest rooms. We also had a music room, a huge playroom and there was a theatre downstairs as well as the game room seeing as EJ was a technology nut and a huge gamer. He and Emmett spent hours playing against each other and online.

The kitchen was huge and the fridge was always fully stocked, my children loved animal blood and that was there in abundance but they also liked human food as well so that was always stocked seeing as EJ had quite the appetite.

"Where are you Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked

"Right where I wanna be Mr. Cullen" I hummed as I turned in his arms placing kisses along his neck and I was delighted to hear him moan

Things were heating up quick but then I heard the tell-tale thump of my children. They were up and would be in here in moments. I giggled at my husband's put out face and I kissed him roughly as a promise that I would take care of him later.

Just as predicted, our children were in through the door; I had unlocked it after our nightly activities just in case one of them had a nightmare and needed to get in here.

I couldn't help but smile as they made their way in; EJ was 9 years old now and even though his hair had lighten in recent years he was still so much like Edward and there were papers to show it.

Our son was the best tracker around, okay I'm biased but several vampires had been through our lives and when Irina had been taken by some sadistic bastard named Cole, EJ was able to track him down and saved Irina.

I wasn't too happy that he had left and not told us but he did find her so I let it go.

Then there was our little Tracey at 7 years old, she was a carbon copy of me, big brown eyes, long brown hair that fell in curls around her little cherub face and she was painfully shy, poor thing inherited my blush. She was also able to read minds like her daddy and we decided to home school her so she wouldn't be subject to the thoughts of others until she could handle it and was old enough to understand some things she would see.

Esme and her uncles had proved to be the best teachers around and since our siblings decided that to take some time off from school, there was lots of time spent with our children.

Following behind Tracey with her bunny rabbit was our youngest Emma, she was 3 and half years old and the perfect mixture of Edward and I.

Emma had my hair color but green eyes, she had my round face and Edward's crooked smile.

She hadn't shown any presence of having a talent but Carlisle said she was a bit young yet and if she did then it would show later.

She was a complete surprise, I had been on the pill and we were using protection, but it didn't make much of a difference. It was after that we had decided to turn me, Emma's birth had been tough and I almost died. She had shown up early like her sister and I had been home alone, by the time someone found me Emma was trying to tear her way out of my stomach, luckily Carlisle and Edward arrived home together and was able to get her out properly.

Once the whole family showed up, Emmett had pointed out that she was like a little cub and so we named her Emma, my big brother was so happy and he left saying he had something in his eye and Rose still thanked us for naming her after him.

She was a little terror though, stubborn as a mule and liked to wander away when we were out in public. We tried putting one of those things around her, like a leash for children but she would break it or chew through it.

I didn't care though she was our little miracle and currently making her way towards our bed. She was wearing "Little Mermaid" pjs and carried her rabbit named peter everywhere with her. She was rubbing her eyes and I knew as soon as she hit our pillows she would fall back asleep.

"Daddy, Mommy!" the other two squealed as they jumped on their father while I picked up Emma and tried to help her wake up, we had things to do today and I needed her awake and ready.

"There's my little ones" Edward beamed and I knew he loved being a father

When we found out about Emma, Edward was shocked to say the least but just like with Tracey, he was ecstatic and I knew that any man who tried to hurt his daughters would be in for a hell of a time.

I watched as he tackled EJ down to the bed, rough housing as usual and then he tickled Tracey until both of our kids tackled him to the bed and Edward laughed crying "Uncle".

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Tracey yelled and I laughed, she was always hungry

"Alright, how about we let Mommy get ready and I'll make breakfast? Who wants pancakes?" Edward asked while EJ and Tracey fist pumped the air screaming they wanted chocolate pancakes while running out the door down to the kitchen

"Hey little one, you coming with daddy for breakfast?" he asked Emma and she just fell into his arms while she nodded

He let her snuggle in and then kissed my forehead saying he would see me in a couple of minutes and I nodded and jumped in a quick shower and got ready for the day. We had heard some legends from down in Brazil of children like ours and decided to take a family vacation to see what we could find.

The whole family was going, from what I heard, Carlisle had bought Esme an island as an anniversary present and we would be staying there for a few weeks. Today was all about getting the kids some passports and new clothes.

Finally dressed I made my way downstairs to see all three of our children singing along to an episode of the "Wiggles" with their father leading them all on in a great big sing-a-long as he got the pancake batter ready.

"Okay Pavarotti, enough, if you wanna sing then sit down and I'll finish" I scolded with a smile, he was just so damn cute

"Kay, love you" he smiled and sat down pulling Emma into his lap while EJ and Tracy still sang out loud

I finished breakfast and sat down while waiting for them to finish, and as I gazed around the table and thought of my crazy family, well I just didn't think life could get any better. Sometimes the best things in life are born of heart.

The End

**Well that's it, what did ya think, love it, hate it? Reviews would be great so let me know.**

**Remember there is an EPOV for this story and I have lots of ideas running through this sick twisted mind of mine so you haven't seen the last of me yet.**

**Thanks again b'ys, it's been wild. Later**

**Greeneyes84**


End file.
